Hearts for a Fairy
by rainbine94
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer. I do not own any series in this fanfiction. They all go to their respective owners
1. Prolouge

**Hearts for a Fairy**

* * *

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Prologue; Sora meets Starlight

After failing his master exam, keyblade wielder, Sora has made it to Traverse Town. He was a little bummed that he didn't become a Keyblade Master like his friend Riku, but he was happy to see his best friend get to become one and finally overcome the darkness inside of him. He decided to go to Traverse Town because he wanted to see how it looked just to see if it was as he remembered it was when he first got the keyblade and for the most part, it was.

Sora saw a glowing purple light in the ally way where he woke up in Traverse Town. Just out of pure instinct and curiosity, he decided to check it out. When he went into the ally way, he saw a figure laying on the ground. Worried about that person, he ran as quickly as he could to see if that person was okay. When he got there, he was shocked to see what kind of person it was.

The unconscious figure turned out to be a girl about his age with long purple curved hair with light blue lines, one going down the big curl that went down the right side of her head and one going behind her head and ending at the tip of her hair that came out from the left side of her neck. She wore a light purple long sleeved shirt where the collar goes around her shoulders, and the collar, cuffs and around the bottom of the shirt was light blue. She also had purple women's jeans and black ballet flat shoes. But the strangest thing about her was the fact that she had a light purple unicorn horn coming out of her forehead.

Sora was confused and just about the horn on her head. He wondered, where did she come from? Was that light the reason she's unconscious? At the same time, he was worried about her, so he shock her a little bit.

" _Hey, wake up._ " Said Sora. He then noticed the girl groaning as her eyes slowly open.

" _Wha…what?_ " The girl asked as her vision was still blurry and she held her head in pain. " _Where am I?_ "

" _You're in Traverse Town._ " Sora replied. " _Are you okay?_ "

" _I think so._ " Said the girl. Her vision got less blurry as she looked at Sora and was incredibly confused. " _What kind of pony are you?_ "

" _Pony?_ " Sora asked in the most confused tone of voice. " _I'm human, just like you. Except I don't have a horn coming out of my head._ "

The girl then said, " _But, I'm not a human. I'm a…_ " She finally noticed her hand and she immediately freaked out. " _Wait. What is this?_ "

" _It's a hand._ " Sora replied. " _All humans have two of them._ "

The girl then looked at her other hand and was shock to see that he was right. She then said, " _Oh my Celestia. Oh my Celestia. Is…is there a mirror anywhere?_ "

Sora then said, " _Okay, calm down. Here you go._ " He then handed the scared girl a pocket mirror that he found. She looked at her reflection and started touching her own face. She then dropped the mirror and panicked again.

" _No. No. No. No. No._ " The girl repeated as she start breathe heavily. " _How did this happened? Why do I look like this? What in Celestia's name is going on?!_ "

" _Hey, calm down!_ " Sora said as he grabbed the girl's shoulders and made her make eye contact with him. " _It's okay. Just take a deep breath. Here, do what I'm doing. *inhale exhale* Like that._ " The girl then did what he said as started breathing a lot slower, which was helping calming her down. Sora then let go of her. " _Are you done panicking now?_ "

The girl then said, " _Yeah. I'm calm now. I'm calm._ " She then looked behind Sora and her face went back to its terrified state. " _Okay, I'm gonna panic again, because what is that?!_ " She then pointed at the direction of the thing that is scaring her.

" _Huh?_ " Sora asked as he looked at the direction of what she was pointing at. He then saw a group of Shadow Heartless coming out of the ground. He then got up very quickly. " _The Heartless are here already?_ "

" _What's a Heartless?_ " The girl asked in terror. One Shadow was about to attack her, but Sora managed to attack it with his yellow and silver Keyblade.

" _Stay behind me._ " Sora said as he held his keyblade with both of his hands and was ready to attack the Heartless.

* * *

In Fiore

A busty blonde girl, who was wearing a blue ribbon to holding a side pony tail, a white sleeveless zipper shirt with blue outlines and a blue line going around the bust of the shirt, a blue skirt with a brown belt with a key ring and a whip attached to it, and long black boots, was sitting on a bed in a room she rented for the night in an inn. She was writing something in a little brown notebook on her.

' _Dear Mom._ ' The blonde girl thought as she wrote in the notebook. ' _I'm heading to Magnolia really soon so that I can join the most famous_ _guild in all of Fiore, Fairy Tail. But to be honest, what I really want to do when I get there is find someon_ e.'

* * *

In Traverse Town

Sora started attacking the group of Shadow Heartless approaching him and the scared girl. He hit every single one of them with his keyblade. The girl then look up and saw weird red pots with yellow hats on them and got scared because they created fireballs.

" _Look out!_ " The girl yelled to Sora, making him turn around and see the Red Nocturnes about to attack him and he deflected the fireballs with his keyblade.

* * *

In Fiore

' _Someone whose strong and brave and…kind of handsome._ ' The blonde girl thought as she continued writing. ' _But he also has be compassionate for others and has a pure heart. Someone who puts himself in danger just to save another person. Anyway, I really miss you and I hope you're proud of me for doing this. Love, Lucy._ ' She then finished writing and turned off the light to go to sleep.

* * *

In Traverse Town

Sora had just finished the last of the Heartless and he was pretty exhausted, but it was worth because he managed to protect someone who was in danger. He then held his hand out to her and asked, " _Are you alright?_ "

" _Ye…yeah. I'm okay._ " The girl said as she moved her hand, which still weirded her out, and grabbed Sora's hand and he helped her up. She then started wobbling like she never stood on two legs before. " _Oh Celestia, I'm gonna fall._ " She then started falling forward, but Sora took her arm and wrapped it around his neck.

" _Here. I'll help you._ " Said Sora. " _Oh, what's your nam_ e?"

The girl was hesitant at first, because she figured that someone nice helped her, she might as well tell him. So she replied, " _S…Starlight. Starlight Glimmer._ "

Sora thought it was a weird name, but smiled and said, " _Nice to meet you, Starlight. I'm Sora._ "

A couple minutes later, Starlight was sitting the big stone staircase in front of the Cid's old shop while Sora was getting something. She looked at her hand, still confused on what happened to her and wonder how this happened.

" _Here._ " Said Sora as he placed a can of juice next to Starlight, making her look at it funny. " _I figured you'd might be thirsty._ "

" _Um…thanks._ " Starlight said as she looked at the can in confusion. She the pointed the horn on her head at the can and it started to glow light blue which made Sora look in shock. The glow then went away and she looked at the can in frustration. " _I guess I can't use my magic yet._ "

" _*chuckle* Try using your hands then._ " Said Sora. Starlight then looked at her right hand and then looked at the can. She then grabbed the can and picked it up. " _Good. Now open it, like this._ " He then opened the can using the can opener on it.

Starlight did the same thing he did and opened the can of juice. She then said, " _Wow, I never knew hands worked like that._ " She then took a sip of the juice.

Sora then asked, " _So, do you mind telling me where you're from or what you looked like before?_ "

Starlight then said, " _Well, I'm from Equestria. A place full of many different ponies, like earth ponies, Pegasus ponies, and unicorns, which is what I am. Or was_." She then explained the entire story of Equestria to Sora from the elements of Harmony to the Changeling Kingdom which she helped become good. She even told him that she is a student of an Alicorn princess named Twilight Sparkle. And while was talking, Sora was listening with a lot of interest and curiosity. The only thing she left out was the stuff that she was uncomfortable telling someone, especially someone she just met.

" _Wow, that's sound's pretty cool._ " Said Sora. " _So, do you remember how you got here?_ "

" _Well, I remember a couple days after saving the Changeling's, Twilight told me to find a book in her library._ " Said Starlight. " _But then, a bright light came out of nowhere and sucked me in. I blacked out and when I woke up, I was here and looking like this._ "

Sora then asked, " _So, what are you going to do now?_ "

" _I don't know._ " Said Starlight. " _I'm confused about this new place. I'm confused about my new body. And on top of that, I don't know how to get home_."

Sora felt really bad for Starlight and thought that, ' _I can't just leave her here._ ' He then looked at her, smiled and said, " _How about you come with me?"_

" _What?_ " Starlight asked in confusion.

Sora then said, " _Maybe Yen Sid can help you get back home. I'll take to him if you want._ "

Starlight then asked, " _Are…are you sure? We just met and you already want to help me._ "

" _If a friend needs me, I'll be there._ " Sora said, shocking Starlight. " _I mean, we are friends aren't we?_ "

Starlight then smiled, stood up, and yelled, " _Yay, I made a new friend. I'm getting better with…whoa!_ " She then flew and landed face first on the ground.

" _*chuckle* Don't worry._ " Said Sora. " _I'll teach how to walk as human before we meet him._ "

" _Thank you._ " Starlight said as she laid on the floor.

* * *

 **Here is the prologue chapter to a fanfiction suggested to me by my friend, pinkiepierocks. This chapter is has action and romance in it feature a pairing he wanted to see in a fanfiction. By the way, the design of Starlight Glimmer I used looked up pictures of human versions of her and RacoonKun's picture came up. So, look him up on Deviantart, he makes pretty cool MLP fan art.**

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hearts for a Fairy**

* * *

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Chapter One; Lucy's White Knight PT. 1

Lucy Heartfillia was in a shop looking around for something. She mumbled to herself, " _No, I already have that. I don't think I need that._ "

" _Are you having any troubles?_ " Said the shop keeper in behind the counter of the shop.

Lucy then walked up and said, " _Yeah, I am. You wouldn't happened to have a magic key, would you?_ "

" _Hmm. As a matter of fact, I think I do. Give me a minute._ " The shop keeper said as he looked around of something that fit Lucy's description. He then pulled out a brown box and opened it, which showed a silver key inside. The blonde's eyes widen with excitement when she saw. " _You're looking for a Celestial Key, right?_ "

" _Of course, I am._ " Said Lucy. " _I would to have this and add it to my collection._ "

The shop keeper then said, " _Well, I'll give this to you for twenty thousand jewel._ "

Lucy then grabbed the box, hugged it between her breasts and said, " _Thank you, sir. I'm so happy that…_ " Her excited facial expression turned to a look of both confusion and slight disappointment. " _Wait, how much did you say it was?_ "

The shop keeper then said, " _About twenty thousand jewels._ " Lucy's heart shattered when she heard that, because she didn't have a whole lot of money. So she thought of only one thing to do in a situation like this.

" _Aw, does it have to be that pricey?_ " Lucy asked as she stood very seductively with her left hand behind her head and her right hand on her hip, making the shop keeper sweat a bit. " _I mean, you wouldn't charge a beautiful girl like me twenty thousand for a simple little key, would you?_ " The shop keeper then started to think.

* * *

In the Gummi Ship

Sora and his new friend, Starlight Glimmer were in the Gummi Ship on their way to Yen Sid's castle. Sora was driving the ship while Starlight was looking at the beautiful scenery outside the ship. She never knew that there were worlds beyond Equestria.

" _So, this is what you do?_ " Starlight asked, catching Sora's attention, but not throwing off his driving. " _You go to different worlds with your friends and fight those Heartless creatures?_ "

" _That's pretty much what we do._ " Said Sora. " _I'm a keyblade wielder and my job is to defeat the Heartless._ "

" _Is that the weird key looking sword?_ " Asked Starlight. " _What's so special about it?_ "

" _The keyblade chooses its master._ " Said Sora. " _And it chose me even though I didn't ask for it at first, but I'm glad it chose me because I got to see a lot of new worlds and make all new friends._ "

' _Wow, he's a lot better at making friends than I ever will be._ ' Starlight thought as she started to get sad at the fact that she only made a couple friends ever since she became Twilight's student. She then remembered the Mane Six, Spike, Sunburst, and Trixie back home and she misses them a lot.

Sora turned around and noticed the sad expression on Starlight's face. He then said, " _Hey, we'll find a way to get you back to your friends. I promise._ "

Starlight then smiled and said, " _Thank you, Sora._ " She then noticed something in the distance coming straight at them. " _Um, what's that?_ "

Sora then looked at what Starlight was talking about and saw a black ship coming towards them. He then said, " _I don't know but strap yourself in just in case._ " Starlight did not hesitate when he told her to do that and put her seatbelt on. Sora then turned the Gummi Ship slightly to try and get away from the other ship.

" _It's still coming at us._ " Starlight said in a paranoid state.

Sora then noticed that the ship has fired a black beam of energy at them and manage to hit the side of the Gummi Ship. The ship started blaring red lights and alarms were going off. The keyblade wielder that yelled, " _Starlight, hold on to something!_ "

" _No, need to tell me twice._ " Starlight said as she grabbed her chair in absolute fear. The black ship continued to fire lasers at the Gummi Ship again, but Sora manage to drive the ship away from that ship and tried to find a world so that they can land. " _What was that? And why was it shooting at us?_ "

" _I wish I knew._ " Sora said as he looked at a screen which showed the side of the Gummi Ship was badly damaged. The ship then started to shake because the black ship had just fired at one of the thrusters on the back of the ship.

" _Oh Celestia, we're going to die!_ " Starlight yelled as she the entire Gummi Ship started to shake.

Sora then noticed a world nearby and said, " _Not if I have anything to say about it. Hang on!_ "

* * *

In Fiore

In a train station, a little blue cat caring a green knapsack on his back was walked off the train and looked behind him. He then said, " _Come on, Natsu_."

Then a pink haired boy stumbled out of the train and he fell flat on his face. He wore a black vest with orange outlines, which showed his abs, white baggie pants surrounded by the same colored clothe around his waist, two black arm bands, black sandals, a red jacket with white designs on them, and a white scaly scarf tied around his neck. He was also carrying a backpack full of junk.

" _Why, Happy?_ " Asked Natsu as he raised his head up a bit to look at the blue cat. " _Why do we have to take a train?_ "

" _It's part of the job._ " Said Happy. " _Now, let's go._ "

Natsu then immediately got up and said as his fist was clench in front of him, " _Right, we need to find the Salamander everyone was talking about._ "

" _Do you think he might be Igneel?_ " Asked Happy.

Natsu then said, " _I hope so…what is that?_ " He then pointed at something falling in the sky and it was smoking. " _That looks cool. Let's check it out before we check on this Salamander guy._ "

" _Aye, sir._ " Happy said as he followed Natsu to where that flying object was going.

* * *

In the Gummi Ship

" _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._ " Sora repeated as he struggled to steer the ship and Starlight was still holding on for dear life. " _I can't control this thing._ "

Starlight was thinking have some way to help the situation and came up with something. She took off her seat belt and said, " _I got an idea._ "

Sora then asked, " _What is it? I hope it'll…huh?_ " Starlight then grabbed him, closed her eyes, and her horn started to glow light blue. " _You're gonna use magic?_ "

Starlight ignored the question so that she can focus while thinking, ' _Please work. Please work. For the love of Celestia, please work._ ' Then the whole inside of the ship was glowing light blue and then went away in flash, teleporting her and Sora out of the ship and into Fiore.

" _What just happened?_ " Sora asked all confused. He then looked at the Gummi Ship still burning, but also still going.

Starlight then opened her eyes, looked around and said, " _I…I did it. My magic is back. I teleported us out of the ship._ "

" _Um, Starlight._ " Sora said as he poked the unicorn girls arm, catching her attention. He then pointed down, making Starlight realize that they are floating a couple feet off the ground.

Starlight then said, " _Aw, pony-feathers._ " The two then started to fall towards the ground.

Natsu and Happy made it and saw the Gummi ship burning up like meteor and was flying really for. Happy then asked, " _Wow, that thing is really going fast, huh?_ "

" _Yeah._ " Natsu said as he turned around and walked back the way he came. " _Come on, Happy. Let's get back to what we were…_ " He then heard a loud screaming behind him, followed with a crashing sound.

" _What was that_?" Asked Happy.

Sora and Starlight manage to fall into big bush and not broke any bones. Starlight then said up, and said, " _Ow, my head. Don't think anything's broken_." She immediately realized that she was sitting on Sora's back. She then smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. " _Um, Sora, are you okay?_ "

Sora then looked up and said, " _I think you just crush my spine._ "

" _Oh, sorry._ " Starlight said as she got up and then helped Sora out of the bush. She then looked around while Sora stretched his back to make sure it wasn't broken. " _Where are we?_ "

Sora then looked around and said, " _I don't know. But we need to find out where the ship is going._ "

" _Hey, you two okay?_ " Asked a voice which caught the attention of both Sora and Starlight. They looked behind them and saw Natsu and Happy walking towards them. " _We heard a really loud crash coming from here._ "

" _Yeah, we fine._ " Said Sora. " _Hey, do you know where we are?_ "

Natsu then replied, " _You're in Hargeon, I think._ "

" _That's gotta be the name of the town, right?_ " Starlight asked Sora.

" _It sure is._ " Happy said, catching the attention of Sora and Starlight. " _This town is located in the southern part of Fiore._ "

" _AHHH! TALKING CAT!_ " Starlight screamed as she hid behind Sora. " _Get it away from me._ "

Sora then asked in confusion, " _What's wrong? You don't have cats where you're from?_ "

Starlight, while shaking in fear, said, " _Normal house cats, yes. But blue cats that talk, no. How are you not freaked out?_ "

" _I've actually seen a lot weirder._ " Said Sora. He then look at Natsu and Happy. " _Sorry to bother you guys, we'll be on our way._ "

Natsu then said, " _Don't worry about it. Happy gets insulted all the time and he's used to it._ "

Happy, who was shaking and had a sad expression on his face, said, " _Ye…Yeah, I'm not mad at all._ "

The pink haired boy then gave them a big grin and said, " _Anyway, I'm Natsu._ "

" _Nice to meet you, Natsu. I'm Sora._ " Said the Spikey haired boy.

The girl then took a breath, got away from behind of Sora and said, " _And, I'm…whoa!_ " She was then spun around by a flock of girls running past her and when she stopped spinning, she fell right into Sora's arms with her eyes spinning and a crooked smile on her face.

" _Starlight, are you okay?_ " Sora asked with worried tone of voice.

Starlight, who was still very dizzy, said. " _I'm seeing a bunch of Rainbow Dashes_."

" _What's going on?_ " Asked Natsu.

Happy then grew white wings and said, " _They might be heading to where Salamander is!_ "

Natsu then said, " _Oh, then let's get going!_ " Natsu and Happy then took off running at the crowd of girls.

Starlight, who managed to stand still despite still being dizzy, asked, " _Am I still dizzy or did that blue cat grew wings?_ "

Sora then said, " _Eh, still not as weird as what I've seen. Hey, let's go after them. Maybe this Salamander guy can help us find the ship._ "

* * *

With Lucy

" _I can't believe this._ " Lucy said as she walked down a bridge in frustration. " _That guy only lowed the jewels to fifteen thousand. Is five thousand really all my Lucy Charm is worth?_ "

" _He's here! He's here!_ " A woman yelled, catching Lucy's attention. " _Salamander is here! I can't believe it!_ "

Lucy got really excited when she heard that name. She then asked, " _Salamander? As in the Salamander of Fairy Tail, the number one guild in Fiore? I got to see this._ " She then ran as fast as she could to get to the Salamander.

When she finally got to where the horde of girls went to, Lucy saw the man that they were so excited to see. The man that the women were seeing was tall with dark blue hair, brown eyes and a tattoo above his left eye which looks like one C and a backwards C together. He wore a white buttoned shirt with red outlines on it, long red pants, black shoes, a gold bracelet and two rings on his right hand, and a long purple cape with yellow outlines and a circle with arrows coming out of it on both sides of the cape.

The man looked at all the women gushing over him and said, " _Why, hello their ladies. I take you came all the way here to see me, The Salamander._ "

Lucy felt really weird when she looked at him. She then thought, ' _Wha…what's happening? My heart is pounding like crazy._ ' Her eyes then turned to hearts just like all of the other girls around him. ' _I…I think I might be falling for him. This is such a…_ ' She was then pushed out of the way by Natsu, who came from behind her.

" _Move out the way._ " Natsu said as he pushed the girls out of his way with Happy following from behind.

" _Ow, that was rude_." Lucy said as she was snapped out of whatever was happening to her and rubbed her lower back in pain.

" _Hey, are you okay?_ " Asked a voice that caught Lucy's attention. She then looked up and saw Sora, standing over her with his hand out.

" _Um, yeah, I'm okay._ " Lucy said as she grabbed Sora's hand, which allowed him to help her up. She then looked at the brown haired boy like she knew him from somewhere, she couldn't put her finger on it.

" _Is everything okay?_ " Sora asked with a concerned tone of voice.

Lucy snapped out of her trance and said, " _Oh, nothing. Thank you for helping me up, mister…_ "

The keyblade wielder smiled and said, " _Just call me Sora._ "

Lucy then blushed a little when he smiled at her, but she said back to him, " _I…I'm Lucy._ "

Then after a couple seconds, Starlight came from behind and she bent over, held her knees, and breathed heavily. She then asked, " _How *inhale" in Celestia's name *inhale* can you people *inhale* run on two legs?_ "

" _Sorry, Starlight._ " Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit. " _I guess I should've taught you how to run like human too._ "

Lucy then looked at Starlight and was confused again. She then thought, ' _Why does she look familiar too?_ '

Starlight then finally composed herself and saw the group of girls. She then walked over and asked, " _What's going on over here?_ "

Lucy then said in a panic, " _No, stop. You'll fall under his spell._ "

" _His spell?_ " Sora asked in confusion as Starlight continued to move forward.

Starlight manage to move some of the crazed girls out of her way while saying, " _Excuse me. Excuse me, ma'am. Oh, I'm sorry._ " She then got to Natsu and Happy, who were standing with blank expressions on their faces and the Salamander who was creeped out by their stares. " _Hey, what's wrong?_ "

Natsu then pointed at the tall man and asked, " _You're the Salamander guy that everyone's been talking about?_ "

 _The Salamander then smirked and said, "That's me._ " He then looked at Starlight, who was more confused than interested in him. He was even more confused by her horn, but a girl was a girl in his book. He then walked up to Starlight. " _And who are you, little lady?_ "

" _Um…Starlight Glimmer?_ " She said in an uncomfortable tone of voice. " _I don't mean to offend you, but you're kind of creeping me out a little._ "

The tall man then smirked again and said, " _Aw, don't be like that. After all, you're talking to a powerful wizard named Salamander_."

" _You're a strong wizard_?" Starlight asked in confusion.

" _That's correct._ " Said Salamander.

Starlight then asked, " _Meaning you can use strong magic spells?_ "

Salamander then said, " _Correct again, Miss Glimmer._ "

" _Why is she getting all the attention?_ " One of the women asked in jealousy.

" _That's not fair._ " Said a second woman.

" _Salamander, noticed me!_ " A third woman said in the crowd.

Salamander then said, " _Now, now, ladies. There is plenty of me to…_ " He then stopped over something he had never thought he would hear from a woman. He heard Starlight snickering, which turned into a full blown laughter. This made his right eye twitch. " _Um, what's so funny?_ "

"You don't look anything thing like a strong wizard." Starlight said, making Salamander pissed off. " _I mean, you magic capability is the equivalent of a baby unicorn where I come from. You wouldn't even last two minutes with me in a fight._ "

" _What was that?!_ " The Salamander asked in rage while Natsu and Happy were interested in Starlight making fun of him.

" _Wow that was awesome._ " Said Happy.

Natsu then said, " _Yeah, show that poser who's boss._ "

"How dare you!" Salamander said with absolute anger while Starlight was still smiling. " _If you think I'm going to let a little girl talk to me like the Salamander like this, think a…think a_ …" He was caught off guard by Starlight's horn which started to glow.

" _Now then._ " Starlight said as she used her magic to make the Salamander levitate in the air, making him freak out. "Let's see how powerful my magic is in human form." She then flings him up into the air, making him scream like a little girl.

Lucy, who was standing next to Sora, asked him, " _What is going on?_ "

" _I don't know._ " Said Sora. " _But whatever it is, Starlight must be having the time of her life._ "

" _Well, that guy deserves get what's coming to him._ " Lucy said with her arms cross.

" _Yeah, he looks like a jerk._ " Said Sora. " _I don't wanna see that guy._ "

Lucy thought about it for a couple more seconds, before finally deciding what to do. She then grabbed Sora's arm and said, " _Then follow me._ " She then pulled him with her, making him confused.

" _Wait, what about my friend?_ " Sora asked as Lucy continued to pull him.

A couple seconds have past and Salamander still hasn't come down from Starlight flinging him into the air. Natsu then asked, " _Damn, how far did you throw him?_ "

Starlight then said, " _Oh, he should be coming back down right…about…_ " Then the Salamander's screams of terror can now be heard as the women look at him with terror in their eyes too. She then used her magic to stop him just his face hit the ground and flipped him around to make him stand on his feet.

The Salamander was petrified of what just happened to him. He was shaking rapidly and he was whimpering in terror. Starlight tapped him gently on the back, making him turn around. She then smiled and gently scared him by saying, " _Boo._ "

" _DON'T KILL ME!_ " Salamander screamed as he ran away with tears coming down like a waterfall from his face.

" _Salamander, wait!_ " All the girls said running after him. " _We still love you!_ "

Natsu then said while laughing, " _Whoa, that was hands down the coolest thing I've ever seen_."

" _Aye, sir!_ " Said Happy.

Starlight then smirked and said, " _What can I say? I like putting on a show._ " She then turned around and her smirk turned into confusion when she saw that Sora was there. " _Wait? Sora? Where did…are you kidding me? He left_!" She then crossed her arms and pouted.

Happy then said, " _Man, that's sucks. Your friend didn't stay to watch you._ "

" _Hey, I watched and I thought you were great._ " Natsu said, making Starlight look at him.

" _Um, thank you._ " Said Starlight. She then realized something that was on her mind. " _Oh, I forgot to introduce myself when we met back over there. I'm Starlight Glimmer._ "

Happy then said, " _That's a weird name for a girl._ "

Natsu then said, " _Hey, if it's okay with you, I'll call you Star._ "

" _S…Star?_ " Starlight asked in confusion.

" _Yeah._ " Said Natsu. " _I think that's a cute nickname for you._ "

Starlight then blushed, because she didn't know how to handle a situation like this. She then said, " _Well…um…if you like it, then I guess you can call me that._ "

" _Cool._ " Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around his new friend. " _Then, let me treat you to lunch after a great show._ "

" _Um, sure._ " Starlight said as Natsu and her started walking. She then looked at the pink haired boy and couldn't help but blush. While walking, she was thinking, ' _Did he…did he call me cute?_ '

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of Hearts for a Fairy. I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, college is already kicking my ass and it's only the first week for me. I said this in my last Dragon Moon chapter, but I'm going to repeat it here; because I'm back in college, expect chapter's to be late. If you don't see a chapter up, don't panic, it'll be up.**

 **So this story is going to follow the storyline of Fairy Tail, with some changes thanks to Sora and Starlight Glimmer being there. And I'm ending it, with Lucy taking Sora to who knows where and Natsu taking Starlight, or Star as he called her, out to lunch.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hearts for a Fairy**

* * *

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Chapter Two; Lucy's White Knight PT. 2

After the incident with Starlight teaching Salamander a lesson, Lucy and Sora went to a restaurant. Lucy bought Sora and herself some food to eat.

" _You didn't have to do this, Lucy._ " Said Sora. " _I_ _could've paid._ "

Lucy then said, " _No, it's fine._ "

They shared a couple minutes of awkward silence, but Sora then asked, " _So, what did that guy do that made you call him a creep?_ "

Lucy then explained, " _I think it was what he did to me and those other girls. I saw a love manipulation ring on his finger._ "

" _A love manipulation ring?_ " Sora asked in confusion. When Lucy nodded yes to his question, his confused look turned to anger. " _You mean to tell me that he uses an object to manipulate people to fall in love with him?_ "

" _Pretty much._ " Said Lucy. " _It would explain what he did to me._ "

Sora then said, " _That's not right. People should choose who they get to love. That guy used their hearts as a tool for his own gain. He's no better than the enemies I fight._ "

Lucy was surprised to hear that from Sora and saw the determination on his face. It made her think that he is someone with a really good heart and has a strong opinion about love. Thinking about this made her blush. She then asked, " _So, where are you from? You visiting Fairy Tail too?_ "

Sora then looked at Lucy in confusion and asked, " _Fairy Tail? What's that?_ "

Lucy gasped when he asked that because she was dumbfounded that Sora never heard of Fairy Tail. She then asked, " _You've never heard of the number one guild in Fiore? They're the reason I'm going on this trip. I want to find them and join them._ "

Sora then said, " _Well, I never heard of them, because I'm not from this world._ " Lucy happy fan girl phase went into a look of confusion when Sora said that. He noticed the confusion on her face, so he explained. He told her about where he was originally from, the creatures he fights called Heartless who steal the hearts of others and Nobodies, the creatures that are empty inside, and his weapon called the Keyblade. He even told her of all of his friends, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and many other friends he met while traveling to different worlds.

While Sora was explaining this, Lucy was amazed to hear that there are more worlds out there besides her own. She was so interested in him and the more she heard him tell this stories, the more she blushed. She then asked, " _So, what's does the Keyblade look like?_ "

" _Like this._ " Sora said as he put his hand out and the Keyblade appeared, making Lucy even more interested. " _See, it's an actual key. It has special powers and it chose me to be its bearer._ "

" _That's amazing, Sora._ " Lucy said, making Sora blush a little. _"But wait, how did you and that other girl meet?_ "

Sora then explained, " _Well, Me and my friend, Riku were taking the master exam, which if you pass, you become a Keyblade Master. I failed and Riku passed, but I wasn't hurt by it._ " Lucy was surprised that Sora shrugged off a loss like it was no big deal. It was yet another amazing trait she add to the list. " _Anyway, I went to a place called Traverse Town and I found Starlight unconscious on the ground. She was taken from her world for some reason. So I offered to take her to back, but then we got hit by a random ship. Then Starlight teleported us out of there, we met Natsu and Happy, and then I met you._ "

Lucy then said, " _Wow, that's really interesting._ "

" _Yeah, it is._ " Sora said as he got up from his seat. " _Speaking of Starlight, I need to find her. Thanks again for the meal._ " He then ran off to find his friend before Lucy had a chance to say something. Leaving her to sigh.

" _Why, that wasn't very nice of him._ " Said a voice that made Lucy look at him and she cringed because it was Salamander.

" _What do you want?_ " Lucy asked in anger. " _I know your tricks._ "

Salamander then chuckled and said, " _But, ma'am, I just want to make you dreams of joining Fairy Tail come true._ " Lucy looked at him in confusion when he said that. " _You see, I can get you into the guild since I'm a member. All you need to do is come with me._ "

Lucy's eyes then turned into hearts and she said, " _I'll do it. I really want to get into Fairy Tail!_ "

" _Then let's go._ " Salamander said as he put his arm out and Lucy grabbed it. He then smirked and thought, ' _Now all I need is that little horned bitch that humiliated me._ '

* * *

With Natsu and Starlight

The sun was about to set in the distance and Starlight Glimmer was sitting on bench. She was looking at the sunset, thinking how amazing it looked. She then noticed Natsu handing her a sandwich he brought from the a little shop.

" _Here ya go, Star._ " Natsu said as Starlight blushed a little because of the nickname he gave her.

" _Thank you, Natsu._ " Starlight said as she grabbed the sandwich and took a bite out of it. " _Wow, this is delicious. What is it?_ "

" _It's tuna, I think._ " Natsu said as he sat next to Starlight.

" _Interesting._ " Said Starlight. " _I never had meat before let alone fish._ "

Happy then asked, " _Oh yeah, because you used to be a horse, right?_ "

Starlight then looked at Happy with intense anger with a vein about to pop out of her head and her fist clenched and aimed at him. She then said, " _It's unicorn, you cat bastard!_ "

" _I'm sorry._ " Happy said in fear of Starlight beating him up.

Natsu decided to change the subject by saying, " _So, Star, how do you do all that magic stuff without saying a spell._ "

Starlight, know more calm thanks to Natsu and Happy was saved, explained, " _All unicorns can use magic like that where I'm from. Our source of magic is our horns._ " She then points to her light purple horn.

" _Wow, cool._ " Natsu said with a smile. " _So, what's your world like?_ "

Starlight then said, " _Most of the places in Equestria are nice, but there are some places that are not so nice. And each place is inhabited by a different species, like Unicorns, Pegasus, Earth Ponies, Griffins, Dragons, Change…_ "

" _Hold up._ " Natsu said, cutting Starlight off from her sentence. " _You're world has dragons?_ "

Starlight then said, " _Yeah, does your world have them?_ "

" _Sure does._ " Said Happy. " _In fact, Natsu was raised by Igneel, a real life fire dragon._ "

" _Huh?_ " Starlight asked with a confused and surprised look on her face. She never heard of a species raising another species.

Natsu then said, " _That's why we came here. I heard that there was a guy called Salamander and I thought it might have a connection with Igneel._ "

" _You were raised by a dragon?_ " Said Starlight. Her confused look turned in an excited look. " _That's amazing!_ "

Natsu then looked at Starlight and asked, "Really?"

" _I've never heard anything about dragons raising people._ " Starlight said as her eyes started to twinkle. " _I guess that means you're super strong, right?_ "

Natsu then smirked as he said, " _Yeah, I'm pretty powerful. After all, I am part of Fairy Tail._ "

Starlight then asked, " _You're world has fairies too?_ "

" _None that I know of._ " Natsu said as he moved the right side of his jacket to show Starlight a weird tattoo on it. It looked like a red fairy with a tail, but she wasn't sure. " _It's my guild's name. Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore._ "

" _Fairy Tail?_ " Starlight asked as she thought about something she heard when Natsu left to get the sandwiches.

* * *

Twenty minutes ago

Starlight was still looking at the sunset until she saw two men talking about Salamander. One of them with blonde hair said, " _I can't believe that my daughter is after that Salamander guy from Fairy_ _Tail_."

The man with black hair and a black mustache then said, " _You know, that guy didn't look anything like the Salamander that people has been talking about._ " This caught Starlight's interest, so she kept eavesdropping.

" _Come to think of it, that guy didn't have a dragon scale scarf._ " Said the blonde man.

" _Not to mention he didn't have spikey pink hair._ " Said the black haired man. " _I bet he doesn't even have the Fairy Tail guild mark on his shoulder._ "

" _But, my daughter thinks he's Salamander for some reason._ " Said the blonde man.

* * *

Back to the Present

Starlight then put two and two together and took another look at Natsu. She then said, " _It's you._ "

" _Huh?_ " Natsu asked in confusion.

Starlight then said, " _That guy's not Salamander at all. It's…_ " Then a smoke cloud came out of nowhere. Natsu and Happy ended up coughing. " _What the…_ " She then got hit in the back of the head with something, knocking her clean out.

" _*cough* Natsu, what's going on?_ " Asked Happy. The smoke finally cleared up and when Natsu opened his eyes, he saw a bunch of bandits, one of them holding Starlight, who had been knocked unconscious.

" _Star!_ " Natsu yelled as he tried to get her back but got pushed back by a force field. " _Why you…_ "

One of the bandits then said, " _Listen, it's nothing personal. Just doing what the boss told us._ " He then snapped his fingers and about ten Shadow Heartless and five Soldier Heartless appeared.

" _What are those things?!_ " Happy asked in fear and confusion.

" _Stay behind me, Happy!_ " Natsu yelled as his cat partner did what he was told. As he was getting ready to fight, a blast came out of nowhere and hit one of the Shadows. " _What the…_ "

Then Sora jumped onto the roof and yelled with an angry expression on his face, " _Put my friend down!_ " He then charged at them, but the Soldier Heartless got in his way and he ended up dealing with them.

" _Come on!_ " One of the bandits yelled to the others. " _We have to get her to the boss and that blonde girl!_ "

" _Blonde girl?_ " Sora asked as he slashed through one of Soldiers. He then realized who he was talking about and it made him even more furious. " _That Salamander guy took Lucy?!_ "

" _Uh oh, he's pissed._ " One of the bandits said as they took off with Starlight and more Shadow and Soldiers appeared. Sora then used his keyblade to attack the heartless, but there were too many for him to deal with on his own.

' _Damn it._ ' Sora thought as he guarded against one of the Heartless. ' _What do I do? There's too many of them._ '

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_ " Natsu yelled, catching Sora's attention and noticed that the pink haired boy's cheeks were puffed up and a red circle with a dragon head appeared. He shot a stream of fire at the Heartless and managed to engulf all of them in flames.

" _What the…_ " Sora said in shock as he look at Natsu. " _You…you obliterated them._ "

Happy then asked, " _Are you okay?_ "

" _Yeah, I'm fine._ " Said Sora. " _But Starlight's in trouble and from what that guy said, they took Lucy too. Man, I never should've left her in the restaurant._ "

Natsu then thought about it for a couple seconds until he looked at Happy, which nodded at him. He then asked Sora, " _So, you're coming us?_ "

" _Huh?_ " Sora asked in confusion.

" _Star is my friend too._ " Said Natsu. " _And I don't know much about Lucy, but I do know that if she's your friend too, then I'll help you get her back. What do you say?_ " He then extended his hand out for Sora to shake.

Sora thought about it and thought that he wants to save Lucy and Starlight and Natsu might be some help. So he took Natsu's hand and said, " _I'm with you. Any ideas on where they are?_ "

Natsu then sniffed the air and said, " _That way_." He then took off running while Happy followed with his wings out. Sora was confused, but he followed as well.

* * *

In a ship

Lucy, who was now wearing a maroon dress with black high heels and a red ribbon tying her side ponytail, was walking around with Salamander. She then said, " _Wow, this is pretty nice._ "

" _It sure is._ " Salamander said as he sat down at a throne in the ship. He then looked at a woman in a blue dress and had brown hair. " _Hey, make yourself useful and get the lady here a drink._ "

" _Of course, Salamander._ " Said the woman. " _I would do anything for you._ "

" _Actually, I'm not thirsty._ " Said Lucy. " _So, you'll get me into Fairy Tail, right?_ "

" _What?_ " Asked Salamander. He then realized that he did promise her that. " _I…I mean, yeah, I…I can totally get you in._ "

This made Lucy suspicious, so she asked him, " _Uh huh, well, since you're a member of the number one guild in Fiore, what's the name of their model?_ " Lucy knew the answer was Mirajane, a white haired beauty, but she wanted to know if he knew.

Salamander then started to sweat and asked, " _Um…Their model?_ " Lucy nodded yes to him. " _I…I've known her for a while. I…I'm not that good with names though. I…I think it was_ …"

Then the doors open and Starlight fell onto the floor with her hands tied behind her back and a white cloth over her mouth. Lucy, with shock on her face, said, " _That's Sora's friend_." She then ran over to the horned girl and moved her so that she was sitting up.

Then one of the bandits came in and said, " _We got the horned girl, just like told us to do, boss._ "

Salamander, with rage in his eyes, screamed, " _YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING TO BRING TO THE LOWER DECK, NOT IN HERE!_ "

" _I knew it!_ " Lucy yelled, catching Salamander's attention. " _You were never going to get me into Fairy Tail! You were just going to make me into a love slave! Well, it's not gonna happen!_ "

Salamander then smirked and said, " _And how are you going to stop me? I have you keys._ " He then held up Lucy's key ring, shocking the blonde because she swore that she put them in her purse. " _I gotta say, never thought I would've come across a Celestial Summoning wizard before. But without these keys, you can't summon any of them, I'd say you're pretty much powerless._ "

' _Damn it._ ' Lucy thought as Starlight rolled her eyes and her horn glowed light blue and the ropes binding her hands started to glow as well.

Salamander then looked out the window and said, " _So, here's what's going to happen, you're going to fall in love with me and become my slave and the girl that embarrassed me in front of my fans, well, let's just say she'll be going for a swim._ "

The rope from Starlight's hands then fell right off, allowing her to remove her gag and say, " _No, thanks. I'm good_."

Salamander expression went from cocky to blank when he heard Starlight. He then turned, saw that she was untied and yelled, " _WHAT!? YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO UNTIE HER!_ "

" _I didn't._ " Lucy said, making Salamander both shocked and confused.

Salamander then said, " _But…But…But…How?!_ "

Starlight then got up and removed the loose rope hanging off her right wrist and said, " _I used my magic._ "

Salamander was even more confused and angry when she said that. He then said, " _Put you were tied up! Your hands were bound._ "

Starlight then pointed at her horn and said, " _Everyone knows that a Unicorn's Magic comes from their horns. Jeez, and you call yourself a strong wizard when you don't know something that basic. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised at a fake._ "

Salamander's expression changed to surprised and scared. Lucy, however, was confused, so she asked, " _What are you talking about_?"

" _That guy's not Salamander._ " Starlight said as she pointed at the faker, shocking Lucy. " _I actually met the real Salamander and he has pink hair and a scaly scarf. You have neither of those things. I bet you don't even have the red Fairy Tail guild mark on your right shoulder like he does._ "

" _Oh crap._ " One of the bandits said. " _She's on to us, Bora._ "

" _DON'T CALL ME THAT!_ " Bora yelled in anger.

Lucy then said, " _Wait a minute. Pink hair? Scaly Scarf?_ " She then remember Natsu, who pushed her down and snapped her out of that love trance and was in shock.

Bora, who now had a vein about to pop out of his forehead and dark energy coming out of his body, said, " _That's it. You embarrassed me for the last time._ " He then snapped his fingers and Heartless came out of nowhere. Lucy was scared because she didn't have her keys with her as she realized that these were the creatures Sora was talking about.

" _Damn it. It's these things again._ " Starlight said as she stood in front of Lucy with her horn glowing, ready to attack. Then Sora broke the windows of the ship and slashed through a couple Shadow Heartless, before setting his gaze on Bora. Seeing Sora again made Starlight relived.

Lucy was so happy to see him that she said, " _Sora._ "

Sora then turned to the girls, smiled and said, " _Lucy. Starlight._ "

" _You?_ " Bora asked as he panicked and dropped Lucy's key ring, which Starlight retrieved with her magic.

Starlight then levitated the keys to Lucy and said, " _I believe these belong to you._ " As the rest of the Heartless were about to attack, fire balls come from the side and hit all of them, killing them instantly.

Natsu then came through with Happy holding his back, because if he were to be on the ship, he would get sick. Natsu then saw Starlight and asked, " _Star, are you okay?_ "

" _Yeah, I'm fine._ " Said Starlight. She then looked at the brown haired Keyblade Wielder. " _Sora, Natsu is Salamander. This guy is an imposter. And he was going to kill me and make Lucy his slave._ "

When Sora heard this, he clenched his keyblade tight in his hand and looked at Bora. He then said, " _So you took the name of another person so you can manipulate the hearts of others, try to turn Lucy into a slave, and you were going to kill my friend._ "

" _So what?!"_ Yelled Bora. " _They're just women. They deserve to be used!_ " That was the wrong thing to say in front of Sora.

"You rotted…" Sora said as he started glowing white. " _…selfish…_ " The ship then started to rumble, making ever one confused.

" _Wha…what's going on?_ " Bora asked in terror. " _Is this magic coming from him?_ "

" _…no good…_ " Sora said as he started glowing brighter. Starlight, thinking it was something dangerous, grabbed Lucy and used her magic to teleport her out of there while Happy took Natsu and flew away. Bora panicked and used his fire magic to get himself out of their leaving his crew behind. " _…BASTARD!_ " His entire body as well as inside the ship was engulf in the white light coming out of his body.

Starlight and Lucy manage to teleport close to the docks, but not close enough. Starlight realized that they were inches away from the docks and said, " _Oh, not again._ " Her and the blonde the started falling.

" _Don't worry! I got this!_ " Lucy yelled as she took out of her gold keys with had the symbol for constellation Aquarius. She then yelled, " _ **OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIUS!**_ " When the key hit the water, a vortex appear and then turned into a wave that carried the two to a shore of a beach right by the docks.

As the landed on the shores, Starlight asked in confusion, " _Wait, what in Celestia's name was that? How did you do that?_ "

" _It wasn't really me_." Lucy explain. " _It was actually…oh no._ " Her face then turned to horror, making Starlight confused. The horned girl then looked and saw beautiful mermaid with long light blue hair, dark blue eyes, a black wave tattoo above her bust and a blue mermaid tail. She wore a blue bikini top with white outlines, a light blue skirt like clothe held by a gold belt, gold arm bonds, gold wrist bands, a gold head band with a silver front holding a purple raindrop jewel, and crystal earrings.

Starlight looked in amazement and asked, " _Whoa, who's she?_ "

" _That's Aquarius._ " Lucy said in fear. " _I summoned her._ "

Aquarius then said in anger, " _I thought I told you not to call me at night!_ "

" _I'm sorry._ " Said Lucy.

" _Honestly, I can't stand you sometimes. It's amazing that I still have a contract with you._ " Said Aquarius. She then noticed Starlight go even angrier. " _And who are you?_ "

Starlight face went to fear as well because of Aquarius' attitude. She then said, " _I'm…uh…_ "

" _Star!_ " Yelled Natsu from a distance as he flew with Happy holding his back. As he landed, he asked, " _Star, are you alright?_ "

Starlight blushed a little and said, " _I'm fine_."

" _You_!" Lucy said, catching Natsu's attention. " _You're the real Salamander!_ "

" _That's right._ " Said Happy.

" _I wasn't talking to you, cat!_ " Lucy yelled, making Happy sad.

" _Hey, don't yell at him._ " Natsu said in anger. While they were arguing, Aquarius was about to head back until she sensed something coming. Then in a flash, Sora appeared, catching the other's off guard.

Starlight saw the silhouette of her friend in the dust cloud he created. She then asked, " _Sora?_ " When the dust finally clear, everyone saw that Sora was different. He was now wearing a white muscle shirt with a black stars on it, silver pants, black and blue shoes, black arm bracers with blue outlines, and a black jacket with a blue star on the back. His eyes were also white, which was different from his regular blue color.

Sora's eyes then turn back to blue as he looked at his friends, who were shocked at his new outfit. He then asked, " _What?_ " He then looked at himself and was shock to see what he looked like. " _Whoa, what the…what happened to my clothes?_ "

' _Interesting._ ' Aquarius thought before going back to where ever Lucy took her from.

" _That's it!_ " Yelled a male voice, catching the groups attention and they saw Bora, who was excreting dark energy out of him as more heartless appeared. " _I've had it up to here with all of you!_ "

" _Oh, crap, he's about to attac_ k." Starlight said as she was about to use her magic, but Natsu stop her, which made her look at him. " _Natsu? What are you…?_ "He then smirked and walked forward.

" _Oh you wanna die first?! VERY WELL_!" Bora yelled as he created a giant sphere of fire. " _ **RED SKULL!**_ " He then threw it at Natsu and hit him dead on.

" _Natsu!_ " Starlight yelled as she got scared and Bora laughed his ass off at the sight. Sora looked at Bora with anger as he summoned his keyblade to his side and was about to charge until…

" _Man, Star wasn't kidding._ " Said Natsu in the fire that Bora threw at him, making everyone confused. They then saw Natsu eating the flames. " _I'm not even sure he's a real fire wizard, because this is the worst fire I've ever tasted._ "

" _WHAT!?_ "Sora, Lucy, and Bora yelled in unison.

Starlight, on the other hand, blushed like crazy and said to herself, " _He's even more amazing than I thought._ "

When Natsu finished eating the flames, he looked at Bora with a little smirk on his face and said, " _Thanks for the grub, poser_."

Bora then said in fear and confusion, " _Wha…wha…wha…wha...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_ "

Happy then explain, " _Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu._ "

" _I've never seen something like that_." Lucy said in amazement.

" _Hey, I don't know about you, Sora,_ " Natsu said, making the keyblade wielder look at him. " _But I've gotta fire inside my belly that's ready to burst out. You wanna help me take this guy out_?"

Sora then smirked and said, " _Gladly._ "

" _Why…you…KILL THEM!_ " Bora yelled as Heartless appeared and charged at Sora and Natsu. They were about to attack until…

" _ **D-LINK!**_ " Said a random voice, catching Sora and Natsu off guard. The two then started glowing with Sora glowing white and Natsu glowing red.

" _What the…_ " Natsu asked in confusion as he felt a surge of power going through him.

Sora then said, " _Let's just focus._ " Natsu nodded as his fist engulfed him flames. The Heartless tried to attack, but Sora cut threw them like butter because for some reason, his keyblade was engulf in flames like Natsu's fists which were ten times stronger than usual.

" _Whoa, look at them go._ " Said Starlight as Happy cheered Natsu on while Lucy was looking at Sora. She couldn't believe how strong Sora was. It made her like him a lot more than she already did.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!**_ " Natsu yelled as he flapped his arms like dragon wings, which created a wave of fire and engulfed the Heartless in flames.

Sora was hitting the Heartless coming at him with his keyblade. He had no idea why, but ever since he got angry at Bora, his strength and speed doubled and on top of the suspicious link thing that he heard, he felt even more powerful.

" _JUST DIE ALREADY!_ " Bora yelled as he created another fire based attack. " _ **RED SHOWER!**_ " Sora dodged the fire balls aimed at him while Natsu ate the ones coming at him.

Once the fireballs, ended, Natsu said, " _Now that was a good meal. Sorry to tell you this, but I'm gonna cook you like a smoke salmon._ "

Bora then asked in fear and shock, " _You're gonna do what to me?_ "

Natsu then clashed his fists together and yelled, " _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**_ " He then charged at Bora and punched him so hard that he flew a couple buildings and finally hit a bell.

Sora then said with his hand over his eyes, " _Wow, good distance. But don't you smoke salmon if you want smoked salmon?_ "

" _Sora!_ " Lucy said as she did a charging hug at Sora, which made him blush. " _You were amazing._ "

Sora then nervously smiled with a blush on his face and said " _I…I don't know about that._ "

Natsu then asked with a blank expression on his face, " _Hey, what about me? I finished the guy off._ " He then felt Starlight hug him, making him look at her.

Starlight, with a smile and her eyes closed, said, " _You were great, Natsu._ " The pink hair boy couldn't help but smile at the girls compliment.

Happy then said, " _I hate to stop the hug fest but people are coming._ " The group then saw what Happy was talking about and saw that Natsu destroyed a lot of stuff just because of one punch and the towns' people are pissed.

" _Ah oh._ " Natsu said as he grabbed Starlight's wrist and started running. " _Let's get going, Happy!_ "

" _Aye, sir._ " Happy said as he grew his wings and followed Natsu and Starlight.

" _Hey, wait a minute!_ " Sora yelled as he and Lucy ran after Natsu while an angry mob of people ran after him. " _What the hell are you doing?_ "

" _I'm getting Star out of here!_ " Said Natsu. "You two can come with me if you want!"

Sora then thought about and said, " _Okay, but on one condition. Since you're a member of that Fairy Tail guild, I want you to help Lucy get in_." Lucy as shocked that Sora offered that.

Natsu then turned, smiled and said, " _You gotta deal, now let's go!_ " Then Sora, Starlight, Natsu, and Lucy were now on the run from a mob of angry people as they make their way to Fairy Tail.

In a different location

A fat figure that has his top have completely shaded out, said to himself, " _Oh, I gave that Bora guy control of the Heartless and he gets beaten that easily. I knew I should done it myself._ "

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of Hearts for a Fairy, finally. Obviously, I changed a couple things that I thought of, so if you don't like that, sorry. Also, there is a reason for Sora's transformation and his link with Natsu which will be explained in the future.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hearts for a Fairy**

* * *

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Chapter Three; Fairy Tail

After a day and a half of walking, Sora, Starlight, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy have finally made it to Magnolia. It was a big beautiful town with many shops and a church. But the most well-known place in Magnolia was the Fairy Tail guild.

Sora was still confused about his new outfit and this weird D-Link he did with Natsu back in Hargeon. He couldn't stop thinking how powerful he was after he got angry with Bora.

" _You okay, Sora?_ " Lucy asked, making Sora snap out of his trance.

Sora then said, " _Oh, yeah, I was just…thinking._ "

" _Are you sure?_ " Lucy asked with concern.

Sora then smiled at her and said, " _I'm fine, Lucy. I promise._ "

Lucy smiled back and said, " _Okay, that's good._ "

While Sora and Lucy was talking, Starlight was walking with Natsu. She decided to ask him, " _So, what's Fairy Tail like?_ "

" _It's a great guild._ " Said Natsu. " _I think you'll love it there. I mean, if you're staying with us until you can find a way to get home._ "

Starlight then smiled and said, " _I'm going to have to talk to Sora about it, but I would love to stay for a while._ "

" _Awesome._ " Natsu said with a big grin on his face, making Starlight blush. She thought he was cute when he smiles. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest and she was confused as to why. She never felt that way with Sora, meaning that the pink haired Salamander was different.

Happy then said, " _Hey, we're here!_ " Starlight snapped out of her trance and look in front of her. Her eyes widened with amazement at the sight that was in front of her. Sora and Lucy caught up to them and also looked in amazement. Happy then flew in front of the group and looked at them. " _Porcupine. Blondie. Horse Lady. Welcome to Fairy Tail._ "

" _Porcupine?_ " Sora asked in confusion.

" _Hey, we have names, cat._ " Lucy said with anger.

Starlight clenched her fist, gritted her teeth, and said, " _And I told you, I'm a unicorn._ "

Natsu then said, " _Let's just get inside._ " He then walked up and opened the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild. Inside was a bunch of people drinking and having a good time.

Sora, Lucy, and Starlight followed Natsu inside and we amazed with how the guild looked inside. But Lucy was more amazed than the rest of them.

Lucy, with sparkles in her eyes and a big smile on her face, said, " _I can't believe it. I'm really inside the Fairy Tail guild._ " Sora noticed how happy she was and he smiled at the fact that she finally got her wish.

" _It really is amazing._ " Said Starlight. She then noticed Natsu walking towards someone, so she ran after him. " _Hey, what's wrong?_ "

" _HEY, YOU!_ " Natsu yelled, making one of the guild members look at him. Natsu then punched him in the face, shocking Lucy, Sora, and Starlight. " _That info you gave me about a dragon was false. I'm gonna kick your ass!_ "

" _Hey, don't blame me!_ " Said the man Natsu punched. " _I was just telling you what I heard that's all._ "

" _So…_ " Said a boy about Natsu age with black hair, black eyes, a dark blue Fairy Tail mark on his right pec, and wore nothing but a pair of black boxers and a silver cross necklace. His name was Gray Fullbuster. " _…Natsu's back. I've been itching to fight him._ "

" _Gray, you're clothes._ " Said a woman with long brown hair, violet eyes, a black Fairy Tail mark on her lower body, and wore a blue bra, brown pants held by a dark pink belt, and black sandals. This was Cana Albian.

When he heard what Cana said, Gray looked down and realized that she was right. He then panicked and said, " _What? Where did my clothes go?!_ "

Cana then sighed and said, " _I swear this people have no class._ " She then grabbed a barrel of booze and started drinking it.

" _Natsu!_ " Gray yelled, who managed to at least put a pair of black pants, catching Natsu's attention.

Starlight, who was a little scared, asked, " _Um, what's going on_?"

" _Star, go hide somewhere._ " Natsu said with a little evil smirk on his face and his fists clenched. " _Things are gonna get ugly._ "

" _You don't have to tell me twice._ " Starlight said as she used her magic to teleport herself back to Sora and Lucy. Then Gray and Natsu got into a fist fight, which riled everyone else up and the entire guild, minus a handful got into a fight.

Sora then asked in confusion, " _What just happened? How did this escalate so quickly?_ "

" _I don't know._ " Said Lucy. " _But I shouldn't be surprised. Fairy Tail is one of the most rambunctious guilds in all of Fiore._ "

Starlight then asked, " _And you wanted to join because why?_ "

Then a young man surrounded by beautiful woman looked at the carnage in the guild. He has orange hair, black eyes, and wore an orange shirt with a black skull with grey straps wrapped around its eyes, black pants, a green jacket with a fur hood, brown shoes, two rings on his right hand, and blue tinted glasses. His name was Loke.

" _Man, no way I'm getting involved in that._ " Said Loke, making the girls huddle closer to him.

Lucy noticed Loke and said, " _Well that guy is off my list._ "

" _What list?_ " Sora asked in confusion.

Then a man came out of nowhere with dark skin, white hair, black eyes, a scar going down his left eye, and wore a dark blue buttoned jack, dark blue pants and brown sandals. This huge figure was named Elfman Strauss.

" _This fighting is not right._ " Elfman said in frustration. " _None of this is manly at all._ "

Gray, while his hands grabbed Natsu's and tried to push him back, yelled, " _Oh, shut up, Elfman._ "

" _Hey, pay attention!_ " Natsu yelled as he removed his hands from Grays and punched him in the stomach.

Sora then asked, " _Okay, so this guild consists of a giant, a drunk, and a stripper?_ "

" _Not to mention another creepy playboy._ " Starlight said as she back away from Loke. After her encounter with Bora, she wanted no part with him.

" _Ah, hello there._ " Said a woman, catching the attention of Sora, Lucy and Starlight. They turned to see a beautiful white haired girl with the front of it tied, blue eyes, and wore a red dress with pink straps, and three pink bows on it, one at in front of her bust and one on each hip. She was the guild's model, Mirajane.

Lucy then said with her eyes twinkling in amazement, " _Oh my god, your Mirajane!_ "

Mirajane then said, " _Hello there, welcome to the guild._ "

" _Nice to meet you._ " Sora said he extend his hand out for a hand shake. " _I'm Sora._ "

" _Nice to meet you too._ " Mirajane said with a smile as she shook Sora's hand. " _Are you here to join Fairy Tail?_ "

" _Well, me and my friend Starlight aren't._ " Said Sora. He then grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her next to him. " _But, Lucy want's to join._ "

" _Is that true?_ " Mirajane asked Lucy.

Lucy then said nervously, " _O…Of course I do._ "

Mirajane then gave her a smile and said, " _Well, I'll tell the guild master that we've got a new member._ " Lucy's eyes widen with excitement while Sora smiled at the fact that Lucy got her wish.

* * *

In Yen Sid's tower

" _What do you mean you can't find Sora?_ " Said a boy with silver hair, blue eyes and wore a white and yellow vest with a black inside, bluish grey pants held by a black belt, white shoes with yellow outlines and black soles, and two black wrist bands. He was in front of the most powerful wizard in the world, Yen Sid, the very wizard that trained King Mickey. Also, Donald and Goofy, the king's subjects and Sora's traveling companions, were also there.

" _Riku, calm down._ " Said Donald as he and Goofy was trying to take to the enraged boy.

" _Donald's right._ " Said Goofy. " _We're worried about Sora too, but there's no reason to get angry._ "

Riku then took a breath and asked, " _So, there no trace of him?_ "

" _We have tried everything,_ " Said Yen Sid. " _But something is getting in the way of us finding Sora._ "

" _Garsh, do you think he was kidnapped?_ " Asked Goofy.

" _That is a possibility._ " Yen Sid said as he stroked his beard. " _In any case, Riku, Donald, Goofy…you must find him. I will send you three to the last world I sensed him in, but you're on your own from there._ "

Donald and Goofy nodded at him, while Riku said, " _Yes, Master. I promise, I'll bring Sora home. Let's go guys._ " The three then made their way to the door.

" _One more thing._ " Yen Sid said, making the three look back at him. " _You won't be going there alone._ "

" _Huh?_ " Donald asked in confusion.

Riku then asked, " _What are you talking about?_ "

" _Yeah_ ," Said Goofy. " _What do you mean by that?_ "

Yen Sid then explained, " _An old friend of mine from another world informed me that someone from her world was taken as well. We both believe that those two disappearances are connected, so she's sending her student and her friends to help you find them._ "

Riku then asked, " _Who are they?_ "

* * *

In Equestria

Princess Celestia and her sister, Princess Luna waiting for the Mane Six to arrive so they can find Starlight Glimmer. Then the doors of Celestia's throne room opened and six ponies entered the room. They were Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Celestia's pupil and the princess of friendship, Twilight Sparkle.

" _Princess,_ " Twilight said as she and her friends walked into the throne room. " _Did you find Starlight?_ "

Celestia then said, " _No, Twilight. We're unable to track her. Now, do you know how she was taken?_ "

" _I…I don't know._ " Twilight said as she was think back at the time of Starlight's disappearance. " _I told her to get a book from my library and she never came back. I looked everywhere for her, but nothing._ "

Applejack went over, rubbed Twilight's back with her hoof and said, " _It's okay, sugar cube. We'll find her._ "

Rainbow Dash then asked, " _And how are supposed to do that? We looked all over Equestria for her and we found nothing._ "

" _That's because she's not in Equestria._ " Celestia said, making the Mane Six confused.

Fluttershy then asked, " _What do you mean?_ "

Luna then said, " _We believe that Starlight Glimmer was taken to another world._ " This shocked the Mane Six because they never heard of other worlds besides Equestria.

" _But…but how are there other world out there?_ " Asked Rarity.

" _And how come I never heard of it?_ " Asked Twilight.

Celestia then explain, " _There are worlds outside of Equestria and they're all connected in some way. And the reason way you haven't heard of it, Twilight, is because I felt like you weren't ready to take such shocking news. I know I was shocked when I went to a different world._ "

Pinkie Pie then asked while jumping happily in place, " _Wow, you've been to other worlds? That's super amazing. I wanna go to another world and throw parties!_ "

" _*chuckle* Calm down, Pinkie._ " Said Twilight. " _Go on, Princess._ "

Celestia then continued, " _Yes, I've been to other worlds before when I was about Twilight's age. I was so confused when I was there, but I met a wizard named Yen Sid and he taught me about the many different worlds I could visit. I considered that wizard to be one of my dearest friends._ "

Luna then added, " _And I didn't believe her about it until she took me with her and introduced me to the wizard._ "

Fluttershy then asked, " _Why are you telling us all this, Princess?_ "

" _Because both Yen Sid and I agreed that the disappearances of Starlight and a boy named Sora are connected._ " Said Celestia. " _So, I need you, the Princess of Friendship and the rest of you to go to the last world I sensed Starlight in and find them._ "

Pinkie Pie then said while bouncing around, " _Oh my you, we're going to a new world! That so awesome!_ "

Twilight then said, " _Is there anything we need to know about these worlds?_ "

Celestia then said, " _There are a couple things you should know. One, all of your appearances will change into something you're not used to. I know it was hard for me to get used to it. Anyway, Two, the worlds have these creatures known as Heartless, who will steal your heart if you're not careful. Three, Yen Sid will be sending three of his own people to help you. And finally, do NOT get distracted by anything._ "

Five of the Mane Six looked at Pinkie Pie when Celestia said that. The pink pony then looked around and asked, " _What are you looking at me for?_ "

" _Now, with all that said,_ " Celestia said as her horn started to glow gold and she blasted a beam of light behind the Mane Six, creating a portal. " _I will inform your friends and families that you will be on an important mission sent by me. Now, go. Find Starlight and be careful._ "

Twilight then nodded and said, " _Alright, girls. *sigh* Let's do this._ "

" _YAY!_ " Pinkie Pie yelled as she jumped into the portal first without any hesitation.

" _Whelp, there she goes._ " Said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy then backed away slowly and said, " _Um, a…a…actually, I need to go feed…um Angel Bunny, so I can't…_ "

" _Oh for the love of…_ " Rainbow Dash said as she flew behind Fluttershy and pushed her into the portal with her. No matter how much Fluttershy tried to stop herself, she was at the mercy of Rainbow Dash. " _We'll see you guys on the other side._ "

As Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash entered the portal, Rarity then said, " _Ooh, I hope this portal doesn't ruin my mane, but…oh the hay with it."_ She then ran into the portal.

Applejack then said, " _Wait for me! Yeehaw!_ " She then went into the portal after Rarity.

As Twilight was about to enter the portal, Celestia then said, " _One more thing, find a silver haired boy with a key shape weapon. He can help you_."

Twilight then said, " _Right. And don't worry, we'll be back soon._ " She then entered the portal and was teleported to the last known location of Starlight glimmer, Traverse Town.

When the portal closed, Luna asked, " _Why didn't you tell her about the Princesses of Heart?_ "

" _She's not ready to know about that yet._ " Said Celestia. " _Let's just hope that her and her friends can find Starlight in time._ "

* * *

In Fiore

After the little fight that Natsu had with some of the Fairy Tail guild members, Makarov the guild master of the guild stopped them and gave them a little speech to not only calm them down, but to pump them up for their missions. Mirajane had just finished putting the Fairy Tail guild mark on Lucy's hand and the blonde's eyes sparkled as she looked at the pink mark on her hand.

Sora and Starlight were sitting at one of the tables looking at Lucy dancing around happily. Sora then smiled and said, " _I'm so glad, Lucy got into the guild._ "

" _Yeah, me too._ " Said Starlight. " _Hey, Sora, can we…you know, stay here for a while? You know, before we go find you ship tomorrow._ "

Sora then said, " _As much as that would nice, we can't stay here. We're not members of this guild. Plus, I don't have any money. So, we have to leave now._ "

" _Oh, right._ " Starlight said in a disappointed tone of voice. She really wanted to take Natsu's offer and stay at the guild for a couple days.

" _Excuse me, you two._ " Said a voice that caught Sora and Starlight's attention. They then turned to see the short old guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov.

Sora then got up and said, " _Oh, um…don't worry, sir. We were just leaving._ "

Makarov then said, " _Actually, I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind._ " Sora and Starlight looked at each other in confusion but they figured they would spare a couple minutes. So, they both nodded and followed the guild master to the back area outside of the guild.

Sora then asked, " _So, what do you want to talk to us about?_ "

" _Does that belong to you?_ " Makarov asked as he pointed at something. Sora and Starlight looked of and their jaws hit the floor because it was the Gummi Ship, all beaten up and damaged.

" _Holy Celestia_." Starlight said in shock. " _It flew all the way here from Hargeon?_ "

Sora then said, " _Either way, now we can…_ "

" _Don't bother._ " Makarov said, stopping Sora from going to the ship. " _It's too badly damaged and we don't have the parts from your world to fix it._ "

Sora then said while hanging his body in disappointment, " _Ah man. I cannot catch a break. Now how are we supposed to…?_ " He then realized something. " _Wait, did you just say my world?_ "

Makarov then smiled and asked, " _Did you think I wouldn't know the wielder of a great weapon like the keyblade is from this world?_ "

Sora then asked in shock, " _How did you know? I haven't even used my keyblade here._ "

Makarov then said, " _Because I've seen another keyblade wielder like you in the past. A young mouse that became royalty._ "

Sora was shocked because he knew what he was talking about. He then asked, " _Wait, you know King Mickey?_ "

" _Of course I do._ " Said Makarov. " _He was here when he was just a beginning keyblade wielder under the guidance of my old friend, Yen Sid._ "

Starlight then asked, " _Well, what does that have to do with me?_ "

Makarov then looked at Starlight and said, " _Because I know that you were originally a unicorn from the land of Equestria._ "

" _You know about Equestria?_ " Asked Starlight.

" _Yes, I do._ " Said Makarov. " _I was told about you by Celestia, another old friend of mine. She says that you are a student of a princess and that you had a very difficult past_." Starlight then held her arm and look away in shame because she was remembering what she did. " _But we won't talk about that here. I know it's a personal thing to you._ "

Sora then asked, " _Why are you telling us this?_ "

" _Like I said, you're ship is too busted to get you back to your world_." Said Makarov. " _And unlike Yen Sid and Celestia, I do not possess the magic to get you two back. But that doesn't mean that I'm sending you two out there with no idea where to go_."

Starlight then asked, " _So, you're asking us to join your guild?_ "

"I don't know about that." Said Sora. "I…we don't really…"

" _Fit in?_ " Makarov said, making both Sora and Starlight nod. " _Nonsense. I think you can fit in, regardless if you are from this world or not. Fairy Tail is like a family. We treat each other with the love and respect._ "

Starlight then looked at her friend and asked, " _What do you think, Sora?_ "

Sora thought about it and he was conflicted about it. But he figured if he joined then he might get spend more time with Lucy. Not to mention that he knows that Starlight really likes Natsu. He then looked at Makarov, who had his hand out and asked him, " _So, will you two join Fairy Tail?_ " Sora then sighed and gave his answer.

* * *

A couple minutes later

" _You joined Fairy Tail too?_ " Lucy asked in excitement as Sora showed her a grey Fairy Tail guild mark on his left shoulder.

" _Yep._ " Said Sora. " _I thought about it and I figured that me and Starlight are gonna be here a while. So, we both became…whoa._ " He then got a huge hug from Lucy, who was obviously very happy about Sora joining.

" _That's amazing._ " Lucy said as she hugged Sora really tightly. " _I'm so happy right now._ " Sora couldn't help but smile himself. The blonde then let him go to ask, " _So, where's Starlight?_ "

" _She's getting her guild mark._ " Sora said as she pointed at Starlight, who was in pain because Mirajane was stamped it on her left hand and repeatedly saying ow.

" _Sorry about that._ " Mirajane said as she removed the print from Starlight's hand, leaving behind a purple guild mark. " _I know those can be quite painful._ "

" _It's fine._ " Starlight said as she looked at the Fairy Tail symbol on her hand.

Natsu and Happy walked over and the dragon slayer said, " _Hey, Star._ "

"Oh hey, Natsu." Starlight said with a smile on her face as she turned to show him her new guild mark. " _Look, I'm a member of the guild now._ "

Natsu then said with excitement, " _Wow, that's awesome, Star. I can't wait work with you._ " This made Starlight blush.

" _Hey, I joined before her and you showed no interest._ " Lucy said in frustration.

" _Well, that's because Star is more interesting than you._ " Natsu said, making Starlight blush harder and Lucy get angry at him. " _Anyway, I think it's about time I show you guys around the guild._ "

" _I HATE YOU, OLD MAN!_ " Said a little boy who ran out the front door of the guild after hitting Makarov in the face.

Sora asked Mirajane in confusion, " _Um, what just happened_?"

" _Oh dear._ " Mirajane said with worry. " _Romeo must have been asking about his father again._ "

" _Wait, Macao is still missing?_ " Natsu asked in shock. Mirajane then nodded to him, he then sighed and looked at Starlight. " _Sorry, Star,_ _but I need to something first. I'll show you around when we get back, okay?_ "

" _Um, sure._ " Said Starlight. Natsu then walked over to guild master and told him where he was going.

Sora then asked, " _Is he going to find this Macao guy?_ "

" _I think so._ " Said Mirajane. " _I think it's because of Romeo._ "

Starlight then thought about something about the Romeo boy. It reminded her about the story Natsu told her back in Hargeon. She then asked, " _Does that boy remind of himself with Igneel?_ "

" _Oh, so heard about Natsu being raised by a dragon_." Mirajane said, making Sora and Lucy shocked and Starlight nod. " _Well, Natsu was raised by Igneel when he was little and the dragon taught how to read, write, and fight. And then one day, the dragon vanished, leaving him all alone. I think he sees himself in Romeo_."

Sora was shocked about the dragon part, he was also sad that Natsu lived that kind of life. As Natsu, was about to leave, the keyblade wielder said, " _Wait, Natsu._ "

" _What?_ " Natsu asked as he turned his head slightly to look at Sora.

Sora then said, " _I'm going with you_." Natsu, Starlight, and Lucy was shocked to hear that he wanted to go help Natsu find the father of a boy that he knows nothing about. But the question is, why?

* * *

 **So, here is the next chapter of this fanfiction. This chapter focuses on Sora and Starlight joining the guild, Yen Sid sending Riku, Donald, and Goofy to find Sora, and Celestia sending the Mane Six to find Starlight.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hearts for a Fairy**

* * *

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Chapter Four; Rescue

After Sora, Starlight Glimmer, and Lucy Heartfillia joined the Fairy Tail guild, they went with Natsu and Happy to go find their missing guild member, Macao and bring him back home. They took a wagon to the location of Macao's mission, which was a big mistake on Natsu's part. The fire dragon slayer gets motion sickness every time he goes into any mode of transportation, except for Happy. As Natsu sat in the wagon with his cheeks puffy, his stomach growling in pain, and sweating like crazy, Starlight was sitting next to him with a worried expression on her face and Sora, Lucy, and Happy were sitting across from them trying not to get puked on.

Sora then looked at Happy, who as in-between him and Lucy, and asked, " _Does he always get this sick on wagon rides?_ "

" _And train rides._ " Said Happy. " _And ship rides. Pretty much any kind of vehicles makes him sick._ "

" _Oh, Natsu._ " Starlight said as she put her hand on his back and rubbed it. " _Are you going to be okay?_ "

" _Yeah, don't worry about me, Star._ " Natsu said as he gave her a little smile as he was trying not to puke.

Starlight thought about something she learn from Equestria and smiled because it just might help Natsu. She then smiled at Natsu and said, " _Hey, hold still._ "

" _Why?_ " Natsu asked as Starlight put her right hand next to her horn, causing it to glow. The dragon slayer's eyes hen glowed blue and he flew on Starlight's lap, sleeping like a baby.

Lucy then asked in shock, " _What the…You can put people to sleep?_ "

" _It's just one of the many spells I learn back where I came from._ " Said Starlight.

Sora then asked, " _Wow, Starlight. You must be an expert in magic._ "

Starlight then rubbed the back of her head and said, " _Well, I don't know about that. I still have a lot to learn._ "

Sora then said, " _Well, hopefully that sleep spell wares off soon, because we're getting closer to this Mt. Hakobe place_." Lucy then looked at the keyblade wielder because she couldn't stop thinking about what he said to Natsu back at the guild.

* * *

Flashback

" _Why?_ " Natsu asked as he looked at Sora in confusion. " _Why do you want to help me find my friend? This has nothing to do with you._ "

Sora then said, " _Because when I became a member of Fairy Tail, I accepted you and everyone else in here as my friends._ " He then gave Natsu a smile, a thumbs up, and a wink. " _And if a friend need help, I'm always willing to lend them a hand._ "

" _Sora._ " Lucy said as she saw the determination of Sora and the shocked expression on Natsu's face.

* * *

Back to the Present

Lucy looked at Sora with a smile on her face, which was blushing, and thought, ' _He's so selfless._ ' She then thought of something that confused. She looked at Starlight and asked, " _Um, why did you want to come with Natsu and Sora?_ "

Starlight then said, " _Well, it wouldn't feel right leaving two of my friends to go on a dangerous mission. Isn't that why you wanted to come with us?_ "

Lucy then thought about it and figured that Starlight was right. Even though she wasn't too fond of Natsu, she still couldn't just out right ignore him. If Sora and Starlight were determined to help him, then she should be too.

* * *

In Traverse Town

Riku, Donald, and Goofy have made it to the last known location of Sora, Traverse Town. As they were looking around, Goofy asked Donald, " _Garsh, you think we'll find clue to Sora's location?_ "

" _I hope so, Goofy._ " Donald said as he and Goofy stopped for a moment. They then noticed Riku looking down in shame, making them both worry. " _Hey, are you okay?_ "

" _I…I'm just worried about Sora._ " Said Riku. " _I guess he went here because he wanted to get away from the fact that I became a Keyblade Master._ "

" _Oh no, you don't._ " Donald said making Riku look at him and see him tapping his foot.

Goofy then said, " _You can't blame yourself for Sora disappearing._ "

Donald then said, " _Yeah, that's something you can't control. So cheer up._ "

" _Yeah, we'll find Sora together._ " Said Goofy.

Riku then smiled at them and said, " _Thank you, my friends._ " Then a portal appeared from the doors of Sid's old shop, making the three travelers look at it in confusion.

" _What's that?_ " Goofy asked as he moved back a little and Donald went forward to go investigate it.

" _Be careful._ " Said Riku. Donald looked back, nodded at him and proceeded to approach the portal slowly. He looked closely at the mysterious portal in front of Sid's old shop with curiosity and confusion. Then portal started to glow and…

" _Finally!_ " Said a pink haired girl that came out of the portal, scarring Donald so bad that he jumped back and tripped, causing him to roll off of the small staircase behind him.

" _Donald!_ " Riku said as he and Goofy went over to check on their fallen friend.

" _Are you okay, Donald?_ " Goofy asked as the duck wizard sat up, shook his head and stood up. The three then looked at the smiling pink haired girl who was stretching after getting out of the portal. She was wearing a dark pink shirt that ended above her belly button, blue jeans with three balloons, two blue and one yellow, stitched on left back pocket, white and pink sneakers, and long pink fingerless gloves.

" _Wow that was super-duper-truper fun!_ " Said the pink haired girl as she finished stretching and opened her light blue eyes to see Riku, Donald, and Goofy looking at her in confusion. She waved at them and said, " _Hiya._ "

" _Hello._ " Goofy said as he waved back.

" _Ooh, a talking doggie?_ " The girl said as she pointed at Goofy with her hand. She then looked at Donald and asked, " _What happened to your duck?_ "

Donald then looked at her and said with frustration, " _You scared me and made me fall._ "

" _Really?_ " The pink haired girl asked, making Donald nodded yes to her. She then gave him a very apologetic look on her face. " _Well, I'm sorry._ "

Riku then thought of something that Yen Sid told him before he and the others left his tower. As he was about to ask her, the portal glowed again, making the group look behind them and then a girl with light pink hair fell out of the portal and landed face first on the ground. She wore a yellow t-shirt with pink butterflies on the bottom left corner of the shirt, black yoga pants, white flat top shoes, and a light purple hoodie with a white hood and white lines going down the sleeves. She also had yellow wings coming out of her back, making Riku, Donald, and Goofy look at her in confusion.

Then another girl with longish rainbow hair and red eyes flew out of the portal. She wore a black tank top, red pants held by a black leather belt, a blue short sleeved hoodie with a design of a lightning cloud shooting a red, blue, and yellow lightning bolt on her the back, black leather boots, and black biker gloves. Like the fallen girl, she also had wings, but they were light blue instead of yellow.

" _Heh. Heh. Sorry about that._ " The rainbow girl said as she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous smile and her face. " _Didn't mean to push you that hard._ "

The girl then looked at the rainbow girl, looked at her with her turquoise colored eyes and said, " _It's alright, Rainbow._ " She then looked at the rainbow haired girl and was confused. " _Um…Rainbow…you…um…you look…_ "

" _What?_ " Rainbow asked in confusion. " _What's wrong?_ " She then looked at the fallen girl and was shock to see her appearance. " _Wow, Fluttershy. You look different._ "

Fluttershy was confused by what Rainbow said until she looked at her hand and was stunned to see it. She then said, " _Oh…my…"_

" _Hey, Fluttershy. Hey, Dashie_." The pink haired girl said with a smile on her face and waved to them while Riku, Donald, and Goofy was still trying to process what was going on.

Rainbow then looked at the pink haired girl in confusion and asked, " _Pinkie? Is that you?_ "

" _Yep._ " Pinkie said as she nodded. " _I gotta say, Dashie, you look awesome._ "

" _I do?_ " Asked Rainbow. She then looked at her hands and the outfit she was wearing and was shocked to see her new body. " _Holy Celestia. I do look awesome._ "

Fluttershy then said as she moved the fingers on her hand, " _Wow, when Princess Celestia said that our appearances would change, she wasn't kidding._ "

" _Uh._ " Goofy said as he scratched his head in confusion.

Donald, who was just as confused, asked, " _Princess who?_ " The portal then glowed for a third time and a beautiful purple haired woman came out of the portal. She had light blue eyeshadow and wore a white button shirt that was tucked into a tight black skirt that had three diamonds on the bottom left corner, black leggings, black high heels, and a diamond necklace around her neck. She also had a white horn coming out of her head.

" _Another one?_ " Riku asked in confusion.

" _Oh, I really hope the portal didn't mess up my mane too bad._ " The woman said in a slight British accent as she opened her blue eyes and stroked her beautiful purple hair. She then noticed the outfit she was wearing and was stunned. " _Oh, my…this outfit is just define._ "

" _Rarity!_ " Said the three girls as Pinkie and Fluttershy tried to walk but the both fell face first on the ground. Rainbow was fine because she flew and landed her feet right next to the purple haired beauty.

Rarity then looked at all three of them and asked, " _Pinkie? Fluttershy? Rainbow Dash? My, you all look amazing._ "

" _Comin though!_ " Said a female voice that cause Rainbow and Rarity to move out of the way and a blond haired girl appeared out of the portal. She had green eyes, freckles, and wore an orange flannel with the top two buttons undone, revealing a white baby doll t-shirt, blue jeans held by a brown leather belt with a gold belt buckle with three red apples on it, brown leather boots, and a brown cowboy hat.

" _Applejack, darling._ " Rarity said as she looked at the cowgirl's outfit. " _Your outfit is wonderful. It fits you perfectly._ "

Applejack then looked at her outfit and said, " _What in tarnation?_ "

Pinkie then looked around and asked, " _Where Twilight?_ "

" _Right here, Pinkie_." Said a voice coming from the portal and the last member of the Mane Six appeared. She had both a light purple horn, a pair of light purple wings and wore a dark purple shirt with white going around the sleeves and collar, black pants held by a purple belt, black and purple sneakers, and a grey hoodie with her cutie mark on the back of the hoodie.

" _Yay! Twilight's here!_ " Pinkie said as she bounced in place while smiling.

" _Darling what happened to us?_ " Asked Rarity.

" _Yeah, why do we look different?_ " Asked Rainbow.

Applejack then asked, " _And where in tarnation are we?_ "

Fluttershy then said, " _Yeah, I would like to know about that too._ "

Donald started flailing around while screaming and yelling, " _WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?_ "

The Mane Six then looked over and saw Riku and Goofy looking at them in confusion while Donald was looking at them with an annoyed look on his face. Twilight then looked at her friends and asked, " _Uh, who are they?"_

" _I don't know._ " Pinkie admitted. " _All I know is that I accidently made the duck fall down these stairs and that he and the tall doggie talks._ "

Rarity then looked at Riku and asked, " _Excuse me, daring._ "

Riku, who was still confused about what's going on, replied, " _Uh, yeah, wha…what?_ "

" _Do you happen to know where we are?_ " Asked Rarity.

" _Traverse Town._ " Riku replied. " _But now I have a question. Are you all from the world called Equestria?_ "

The Mane six looked at each other in confusion for a couple seconds until Applejack asked, " _How do you know about are home_?" Twilight then realized that before she left, Princess Celestia told her that there will be a silver haired boy with a key shaped weapon willing to help her and her friends find Starlight Glimmer.

* * *

In Fiore

Sora, Natsu, Lucy, Starlight, and Happy have made it to Mt. Hakobe, which was in a bad snow storm. Sora, Lucy, and Starlight were freezing while Natsu was just fine. Lucy then asked while shivering, " _Hey, how are you not cold?_ "

Starlight, while shivering herself, replied, " _Probably because his magic is fire based and he can radiate heat better than we can._ "

" _Well, how much further?_ " Asked Sora.

Natsu then said, " _There should be a cave on the top of the mountain. It shouldn't be too much longer._ "

" _Says you._ " Lucy said in annoyance. She then got an idea in her head. " _Wait, I got it._ " She then pulled out a silver key from her key ring.

" _ **OPEN! GATE OF THE CLOCK!**_ " Lucy yelled as she waved key around. " _ **HOROLOGIUM!**_ " Then a big grandfather clock with arms and legs appeared and Lucy was inside the clock, smiling.

Sora, with a confused look on his face, asked, " _Did you really just summon a clock and go inside it?_ "

Lucy started to talk and the clock said, " _Yes, Sora. I'm inside Horologium and I'm warm._ "

Sora then said, " _I should be weirded out, but I've been through weirder._ "

Horologium then repeated Lucy's question, " _What do you mean?_ "

Sora then said as he walked next to Horologium, " _Well, let's see. I travel with a duck and a dog, both can walk and talk by the way. I've_ _been swallowed by a whale. I was turned into a mermaid boy in one world and a lion cub in another. Um, what else?_ "

As Sora continued explaining the weird thing he has encountered in his travels to Lucy, Natsu was walking in front of them with Starlight walking next to him and Happy walking in front of them. He then looked over and noticed Starlight still shivering.

" _You cold, Star?_ " Natsu asked with concern.

Starlight then smile and said while still shivering, " _A little bit, but I'll survive._ " She then felt Natsu starting to get warmer, so she looked over to see him getting closer to her as they walk. She blushed at the sight of him getting closer. " _Uh, what are you doing?_ "

Natsu then smiled at her and said, " _Well, you're obviously cold and my magic can warm you up_."

Starlight then smiled at him and said, " _Thank you, Natsu._ " She could feel her heart beat faster when he was near her. She really wanted to know why she felt like this towards him and not anyone else. She wanted to know more about him, so she decided to ask him some questions. " _So, Natsu, you can eat any sources of heat other than fire?_ "

" _Sure, just as long it's not my own fire._ " Natsu said, confusing Starlight. " _You see, eating my own flame is like eating myself and that's not cool. But if I melt something, I can eat that._ "

Starlight then said, " _That actually interesting._ "

After a couple minutes of walking, the group finally made it to the top of the mountain and went into a cave that was covered in ice and there were icicles hanging of the ceiling of the cave. Sora then asked the dragon slayer, " _You think you friend is here, Natsu?_ "

" _I know he is._ " Said Natsu. " _I can smell him._ "

Horologium then asked for Lucy, " _What, does he stink?_ "

" _No, blondie, he doesn't stink._ " Natsu said with slight irritation on his face. " _My nose can pick up any scent and I know Macao smell just by him walking by me._ "

Starlight then looked over and saw something that made her shake. She then asked Natsu, " _Um, can you nose pick up Heartless?_ "

" _Why?_ " Natsu asked in confusion. Starlight then pointed at what she was talking about and they saw a group of Heartless, some were Shadows, some were Icy Cubes, which was little Heartless trapped in an ice cup, and the rest were Blue Rhapsody, which were the same as Red Nocturne, just blue instead of red.

" _Heartless?_ " Sora asked in shock as he summoned his keyblade and stood ready to fight. " _Starlight. Lucy. Stand back. Natsu and I got this._ "

" _All right._ " Natsu said as he punched his fists together and gave a little grin. " _I'm all fired up!_ "

Starlight then turned and said, " _Lucy, let's get ou…where did you go?_ " She then looked around in confusion.

Happy then looked and saw Horologium, which still had Lucy inside, being carried by an ape like creature with white fur and some grey details. He then said, " _Oh no, a Vulcan got her!_ "

" _What?_ " Sora asked as he turned to see the creature in question carrying Lucy away. " _Lucy!_ " He tried to run after them, but Heartless kept appearing and getting in his way. He slashed at most of them with his keyblade

Starlight then said, " _I'll go after them. You two just focus on finding this Macao guy._ "

Sora wanted to refuse and go after them himself, but with the amount of Heartless continuously appearing, he couldn't. So, he looked at his friend and said, " _Alright, but be careful._ "

Starlight nodded and left for the direction that the Vulcan creature went to. Natsu then yelled as he punched a Shadow Heartless with his fist of fire, " _Happy, go with Star!_ "

" _Aye, Sir!_ " Happy yelled back as he flew to the running Starlight and grabbed the back of her shirt.

Starlight then asked, " _Hey, what are you…whoa._ " Happy then lifted her up and they both went into the cave that the Vulcan went into.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!**_ " Natsu yelled as he did a fiery kick at a Shadow Heartless and sent it flying into one of the Blue Rhapsodies. Sora continued slashing at the Shadow and Icy Cubes coming at him, hoping that Starlight and Lucy were gonna be okay.

* * *

With Starlight and Happy

" _So, Happy,_ " Starlight said as her and the flying cat continued to fly towards the Vulcan and Lucy. " _What's a Vulcan?_ "

" _Vulcans are dangerous ape like creatures._ " Said Happy. " _There many different kinds of them all over the Fiore, but they all have one thing in common._ "

" _And what's that?_ " Starlight asked in confusion.

" _It's the same reason why we need to safe blondie._ " Said Happy. " _Vulcans are obsessed with woman._ "

Starlight's face went blank when she heard that because she just remembered something that creeped her out. She then asked, " _You mean like that Bora guy from before?_ "

Happy then thought about it and said, " _Sort of, but not really?_ "

That was apparently a good enough answer for Starlight to say, " _Well, fly faster. Lucy's probably in danger._ "

" _Wow, that Bora guy must have really freaked you out, huh?_ " Asked Happy. " _Anyway, let's go._ " He then flapped his wings harder, helping the two fly faster.

* * *

With Lucy

" _Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god._ " Horologium repeatedly said for Lucy as the Vulcan stood in front of them with the biggest and most perverted grin on his face. Horologium then said on his own, " _Sorry, Miss Heartfillia, but I have to go._ " He then disappeared, making the blonde fall on her butt. The Vulcan stared at his hands in confusion about the grandfather clock disappearing, giving Lucy enough time to run as far was from the creature as possible.

" _Yeah, thanks for doing your job!_ " Lucy yelled in anger at the fact that Horologium just left her. " _Oh, well, I might as well summon a creature that I know will protect me._ "

" _Lucy!_ " Yelled a voice coming from the distance. The blonde turned around and saw Starlight and Happy flying towards and Happy set Starlight right next to Lucy.

" _Starlight?_ " Lucy asked, slightly disappointed that Sora didn't come to her rescue, but she was happy that someone came.

Starlight then looked over and saw the Vulcan looking with his perverted smile as he said, " _Two women._ " This made her shutter and a little scared.

Lucy then smiled, held up an axe shaped key and said, " _Don't worry, Starlight. I got this._ "

All Starlight could do was turn her head to look at Lucy and say, " _Huh?_ "

" _ **OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!**_ " Lucy yelled as she waved her key around. " _ **TAURUS!**_ " She then summoned a giant bull appeared from the ground. The bull stood on two legs, was muscular and his accessories were dark blue shorts held by a silver belt with a belt buckle in the shape of a bull, a gold nose ring, a gold cow bell around his neck, wrapping around his forearms, and a giant axe.

Starlight then looked in shock and said, " _Holy Celestia, he's huge. Even bigger than Iron Will where I'm from._ "

The bull then turned around with his eyes in the shape of hearts and asked, " _What do you need me for, Lucy?_ "

' _The bull is in love with Lucy?_ ' Both Starlight and Happy thought as they had puzzled looks on their faces.

" _That creature is after me and my friend._ " Lucy said as she pointed at the Vulcan, who looked at Taurus with anger.

" _Hey!_ " The Vulcan said, catching Taurus attention. " _That's my woman!_ "

" _You woman?_ " Taurus asked in anger. " _Them's fightin words, you moo~nkey!_ "

" _Go get 'em, Taurus!_ " Lucy yelled as the bull pulled out his giant axe and charged at the Vulcan. As Taurus slashed his axe, the Vulcan dodged the hit and jumped on one of the giant icicles on the celling. Taurus then jumped and slashed at the icicle, but the Vulcan dodge the attack again and he just cut the icicle in a diagonal line, causing it to fall to the ground.

" _Whoa._ " Starlight said in shock as she continued to watch Taurus and the Vulcan fight.

Lucy then smirked and said, " _I know, I'm pretty awesome summoning him._ " Her happiness then came to an end when Natsu appeared and punched Taurus in the face with a fiery punch. She, Starlight, and Happy all had blank expressions on their face when they saw the dragon slayer do that.

Sora then appeared and asked, " _Lucy. Starlight. Are you girls okay?_ " He then looked over and saw Taurus on the ground, unconscious, which gave him a puzzled look. " _Who's the bull man?_ "

Natsu then said, " _It's probably the Vulcan that took Lucy and was going to hurt Star._ "

Happy then said as he shook his head in disbelief, " _Natsu, the Vulcan is over there._ "

Sora and Natsu turned around and saw the Vulcan, who was also confused at what was going on. Natsu the said, " _Oh. Well, then who's that?_ "

" _THAT WAS MY CELESTIA SPIRIT, YOU JERK!_ " Lucy yelled in complete anger. " _WHY DID YOU HIT HIM?!_ "

Natsu then looked at Lucy with a blank expression on his face and asked, " _How was I was supposed to know that wasn't the Vulcan? They look the same to me._ "

" _IN WHAT WAY DO THEY LOOK THE SAME?!_ " Lucy asked in both anger and shock at what she just heard.

Starlight then said, " _Actually if you squint just right, you can kind of see it._ "

Sora then said, " _Starlight, I think people can tell the difference between a bull man and an ugly monkey._ "

" _UGLY MONKEY?!_ " The Vulcan asked in anger as he picked up Taurus' axe and was about to attack Sora with it. Sora saw the shadow of the Vulcan behind him and turned around to see it about to attack.

" _Oh, crap._ " Sora said as he jumped out of the way of the slash from the axe. The Vulcan then went after him and continued to slash at him.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_ " Natsu yelled as he breathed fire at the Vulcan to try and get his attention away from Sora. The Vulcan was caught in the fire, but blew it away with a swipe of Taurus' axe. The creature then charged at Natsu and tried to attack him.

Lucy went over to her unconscious celestial spirit and tried to shake him awake while saying, " _Come on, Taurus. Wake up. You need to help Sora and Natsu._ "

" _Moo._ " Taurus said as his eyes were spirals and was still unable to get up.

Sora then attacked the Vulcan from behind by slashing his keyblade at his back and Natsu kept dodging the axe swings and hitting it with fire balls. Starlight and Happy were looking in awe at how well those two are working together.

The Vulcan swung his arm around to hit Sora, who managed to block it with his keyblade, and sent him flying into the walls of the cave. Lucy noticed it and yelled, " _Sora! Come on, Taurus! Wake up!_ "

The Vulcan then spun around and swung Taurus' axe at Natsu. The dragon slayer manage to stop it dead in its tracks, but was struggling a little to keep the axe from slipping from his hands. Starlight was now getting worried as she yelled, " _Natsu!_ "

Natsu then smirked and said, " _Don't worry, Star._ " He then used his magic to heat up the axe blade, causing to glow orange and melting it into the dragon slayer's mouth.

Lucy then asked in shock, " _He can melt Taurus' axe?_ "

' _And because he melted it, he can eat it._ ' Starlight thought as she looked at Natsu as the Vulcan stepped back a couple inches while dropping Taurus' axe.

Natsu looked at the Vulcan and said, " _Now I have a fire in my belly that ready to burst out._ "

Sora then got up from the hit he received and saw that Natsu was still fighting. He then noticed his keyblade glowing white and looked at it in confusion. He then got an idea because he realized that he can has something that might help.

Sora looked at Starlight and asked, " _Hey, do you know any attack type magic?_ "

Starlight then said in confusion, " _Of course, I do. Why?_ "

" _Just use it. I've got an idea_." Sora said as he pointed at the Vulcan with his keyblade and closed his eyes while his body was glowing white. Starlight was still confused at what he was planning, but she did what he said and charged up the magic in her horn, causing it to glow dark purple.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**_ " Natsu yelled as he punched the Vulcan with his fist engulfed in flames. Starlight then fired a beam of purple magic from her horn and hit the Vulcan in the stomach. Sora then opened his eyes and they were as white as the day he got his new outfit.

" _ **FAITH.**_ " Sora said as he shot a small blast of magic at the Vulcan and when it made contact, the creature was trapped in a pillar of light magic. The Vulcan got hit from three separate attacks and fell to the ground when the pillar of light disappeared.

" _Alright, Sora!_ " Lucy said as she jumped into the air in happiness.

" _You were awesome, Natsu!_ " Happy said as he cheered with Lucy.

Starlight then looked at them with anime tears going down her face and asked, " _Hey, what about me? I helped._ "

Sora then sighed in relieve at the fact that he and his friends won. He then looked at the spot that his Faith attack hit and saw that the Vulcan turned into a man the blue hair, a five o'clock shadow, and wore a black shirt, dark green pants held by a white belt, black shoes, a white coat with a blue inside, and a big silver S necklace.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw this man and said, " _Macao!_ "

Starlight then asked in shock, " _What? That's Macao?_ "

" _That Vulcan must have used Take-Over Magic._ " Happy said as Natsu ran over to the unconscious man and tried to shake him awake.

Lucy then asked, " _Take-Over magic?_ "

Happy then said, " _That's right. I forgot to mention the Starlight when we flew to help you, but Vulcans can go inside the bodies of others in order to survive. Macao must've gotten taken over during his mission here._ "

Sora then ran over and pointed his keyblade at Macao and said, " _ **CURAGA.**_ " He then blasted the unconscious with a blast of green magic and healed all of the wounds that were given to him.

Macao instantly woke up and sat up. He was breathing heavily as he looked around and saw three people he didn't recognized and one familiar face. He then asked, " _Natsu, what happened? Why are you here? And who are these guys?_ "

Natsu then said, " _It's a long story._ "

* * *

In Traverse Town

"So, let me get this straight." Goofy said as he, Riku, and Donald sat on the stair in front of Sid's old shop while looking at Rainbow Dash leaning on a light pole, Applejack and Pinkie Pie sitting on the ground bellow them, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight standing next to them. " _You're all from this world were Ponies are the species._ "

Donald then added, " _And you can't find a friend of yours just like we can't find Sora?_ "

Rarity then said, " _Pretty much, darling._ "

Twilight then looked at Riku and asked, " _And you must be the silver haired keyblade wielder._ "

" _That's right._ " Riku said as he stood up and stepped down the stairs. " _So, both my teacher and your teacher thinks that the disappearances of our friends are connected._ "

" _That's right_." Said Pinkie Pie.

Riku then said, " _Then if that's the case, then we need to work together to find them. I know it's weird because we just met, but I've we don't work together, we might never find them. So what do you say?_ "

Twilight then turned around and asked, " _What do you girls thinks?_ "

Pinkie Pie then smiled and said, "I'm okay with it."

Twilight smiled because she knew that Pinkie would be okay with it. She then looked at the other pink haired girl and asked, "Fluttershy?"

" _Um. Uh…_ " Fluttershy said as she blushed from embarrassment. " _I…guess I'll go with it._ "

Twilight then nodded, looked at the blond girl and asked, " _Applejack?_ "

Applejack then sighed, stood up, and said, " _All I want to do is find Starlight. If you think going with them will help, then I'm all for it._ "

Rarity then said, " _I agree with Applejack._ "

Twilight then looked at the rainbow haired girl, who had her arms crossed and looking down, and asked, " _What about you, Rainbow?_ "

Rainbow Dash then looked at Riku, Donald, and Goofy and then looked back down at her feet. It was painfully obvious that she had no interest in working with these three. But because of her loyalty to her friends, she looked at Twilight and said, "I _'ll go along with whatever you want to do._ "

Twilight then turned to Riku, smiled at him and said, " _Then it's settled._ "

" _Oh boy._ " Donald said as he jumped for victory.

Riku smiled and nodded at them. He then said, " _Oh, by the way, my name is Riku._ "

" _I'm Donald Duck._ " Said the duck wizard.

The captain of the royal guard then said, " _Names Goofy._ "

Twilight then bowed slightly and said, " _Nice to meet all of you. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle._ " She then turned to her friends. " _And these are my dear friends, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity._ "

" _Hiya._ " Pinkie said as she jumped up, waved at them and smiled.

" _Um, hello._ " Fluttershy said very quietly as she did a little wave to them.

" _Howdy._ " Applejack said as she tipped her hat down.

" _Charmed._ " Rarity said as she bowed slightly like Twilight did.

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes, walked away from the group and said, " _I'm gonna look around._ "

" _Dashie, you didn't say hello._ " Pinkie said as she followed Rainbow to where ever she was going.

" _What's her problem?_ " Asked Donald.

Applejack then said, " _Don't worry about it, Sugar Cube. She's just being Rainbow Dash. Anyway, should we look around this town for clues on where are friends went?_ "

" _That would be the smart thing to do._ " Said Twilight.

" _Then let's split up and look around._ " Said Riku. " _We'll meet back here if when we're ready to leave._ " The four girls, Donald, and Goofy nodded. Twilight and Applejack decided to stay put and look around the town square. Fluttershy and Rarity followed Donald and Goofy to the ally way to find something that'll help them. Riku then went down the path Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie took to not only find clues, but to see what was wrong with Rainbow Dash.

* * *

In Fiore

The boy that hit Makarov this morning was walking back home as he looked down in sadness. He was really worried about his father and he wanted him back home. He then heard, " _Romeo! Hey, Romeo!_ "

Romeo then turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Macao, bandaged up from his mission. He then cried and ran towards him yelling, " _Dad! Dad! You back!_ " The two then hugged each other, happy to see each other as Sora, Natsu, Starlight, and Lucy looked at them from a far.

" _It's so nice to see that boy happy, huh?_ " Starlight asked, making Lucy smile and nodded at her.

Sora looked at smiled at them too, until he heard, " _Hey, Sora._ " He then looked over and saw Natsu smiling at him and holding his fist out. " _Thanks for helping me out._ "

Sora then smiled, bumped his fist and said, " _No problem. I'm happy to help._ " He then looked over at Lucy and said, " _Hey, Lucy._ "

" _What's up?_ " Asked Lucy.

Sora then said, " _How about you and I go get a bite to eat? I'll pay this_ _time._ "

Lucy then smiled while blushing and said, " _Ye…yeah, I'd like that._ "

Sora then looked at Starlight and asked, " _Hey, you think you'll be fine with Natsu?_ "

" _Don't worry about me, Sora._ " Starlight said with a smile. "You two have fun.

Sora then nodded and started walking with Lucy, but not before saying, " _Now you two play nice._ "

Starlight's face went completely red and asked, " _Wha…what's that supposed to mean?_ " Sora just chuckled and Lucy did too because she knew why he left her with Natsu.

" _Well, I have no idea what that was about._ " Natsu said as his hands were behind his head. He then looked at Starlight and asked, " _Hey, do you have a place to stay?_ "

Starlight then looked at Natsu with a blush on her face and held her arm in embarrassment. She then replied, " _Not yet._ "

Natsu then smiled and said, " _Well, I've got an idea._ " Starlight then looked at him in confusion.

* * *

A couple minutes later

Natsu opened the doors of an old house outside of Magnolia and Starlight and Happy followed from behind. Starlight was kind of confused at the sight of the outside of the house because of the tree branch coming out of it. She then entered the house with him and inside the house was slightly mess, but at least she could probably navigate the place unlike Twilight's castle.

" _Natsu, you really didn't have to do this._ " Starlight said with a slight blush on her face.

" _Nonsense, Star._ " Natsu said with a smile. " _I can't let someone as cool as you live on the street._ "

Starlight's blush intensified when he said that. She then smiled at him and said, " _Well, thank you, Natsu._ "

Natsu then said, " _Hey, if you want, you can have the shower first._ "

" _The shower?_ " Starlight asked in confusion.

" _Do you not have those in your world?_ " Asked Happy.

" _Not really._ " Said Starlight. " _All we have are baths._ "

Natsu then said, "Well, consider this your first shower. I make sure some fresh clothes for you." Starlight then nodded and walked into the bathroom that the dragon slayer pointed at. He then noticed that Happy was smiling at him, making him confused. " _What's wrong with you?_ "

" _You like her._ " Happy said, mocking Natsu.

" _Shut up, Happy._ " Natsu said with slight anger and a slight blush on his face.

Starlight was in the bathroom and looked around in confusion. She then saw the shower part of the bathroom and turned one of the nobs in it turning it on, making her jump a little and quickly turned it. She then sighed, entered the shower, and closed the curtain so that only a black silhouette of her is showing. She then took off her clothes threw them over the curtain and then turned on the shower.

After a couple seconds, steam was covering Starlight's body as she continued to shower. She never knew that showers would feel this good until now. She then heard a door open and heard Natsu ask, " _How are you doing in there_?"

" _This feels great._ " Said Starlight. " _I never knew showers felt this good._ "

Natsu smiled as he walked over to the sink and some new clothes for Starlight. He then looked over and saw the silhouette of her still shower. He blushed a little bit, because even though he knew she was a unicorn, she looked good as a human.

" _Is everything okay, Natsu?_ " Starlight asked, snapping Natsu out of his trance.

Natsu then said while his face was bright red, " _Um, yeah. Uh, I found some clothes for you to wear._ " He then walked out of the bathroom as fast as he could and closed the door behind him. He then saw Happy with a little grin on his face. " _Not. One. Word._ "

A couple more seconds later, Starlight came out of the shower, wearing the clothes Natsu gave her, which were a big white t shirt with a red cartoon dragon breathing fire on it and red pajama shorts. Natsu then looked over and said, " _Oh, hey. You can sleep here until I can find some where more comfortable for you._ " He then pointed at his lime green couch with a light purple blanket and big striped pillow.

Starlight then smiled and said, " _Thank you, Natsu. And thank you for letting me stay here. I just hope Sora finds a place tonight._ "

" _I'm sure he'll find a place with Lucy._ " Said Natsu.

" _Yeah, he likes her._ " Happy said, making Starlight giggle a little, because she knew that was true.

Natsu then said, "Anyway, I'm heading to bed. You can help yourself to anything in the fridge if you're hungry and if something's bothering you, wake me up."

" _Okay._ " Starlight said as she sat down on the couch as Natsu went to the hammock in the other side of the house. She then said, " _Um, good night, Natsu._ "

" _Good night, Star._ " Natsu said as he stopped for a moment. " _Oh, and welcome to Fairy Tail._ " Starlight nodded as the two went to bed. As she laid on her bed, she stared at the purple guild mark on her hand and smiled. She didn't know when she would return home, but she knew that she was happy being here with her new friends.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of Hearts for a fairy finally. I apologize for the long wait. I hope you guys like the design of the Mane Six. Also, I gave Sora a couple of his magic spells in the fanfiction like the Faith attack and the Curaga spell. He will have a lot more than that in the future, so look forward to that. Also, this is officially the longest chapter I've every written for a Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hearts for a Fairy**

* * *

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Chapter Five; First Mission Pt. 1

Lucy Heartfillia, a girl that joined the Fairy Tail guild yesterday, has gotten up from the bed of her new apartment. She loved looked out the window and smiled at the beautiful view of Magnolia. The home she got was about seventy thousand jewel a month which was expensive, but she felt like with doing jobs for Fairy Tail, she'll be okay. She got up from her bed and went to the living room so she can check on Sora. She looked over the couch where the keyblade wielder as he was still sound asleep. She smiled because she remembered what he did for her last night after rescuing Macao.

* * *

Flashback

"Wow, I can't believe you found a place for us that quick." Lucy said as she and Sora enter her new apartment.

" _Hey, don't thank me, Lucy._ " Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile on his face. " _I just found a flyer for someone offering a place to live. It's a little pricey, but with the two of us living here, I'd figure that we can pay for it._ "

Lucy looked around and loved everything in this place, which made Sora smile a little bit. She then went a door way and noticed something that bugged her about the place. She then said, " _Sora, we have a problem._ "

" _Hmm, what is it?_ " Sora asked as he walked over to where Lucy was and say a room with one bed and a desk. " _Okay, it's a room. What's wrong?_ "

Lucy then explained, " _It's the only room in this entire apartment._ "

" _Yeah, it's your bed room._ " Said Sora. " _What's the problem?_ "

Lucy was shock to her that Sora just gave her this room. She then asked, " _But…but where are you going to sleep?_ "

Sora then pointed at the couch and said, " _That's my bed._ "

Lucy then said, " _Sora, I don't…_ "

" _Lucy, I want you to have that room._ " Sora said with a smile on his face. Lucy blushed at the sight of his smile. " _Now, let's not argue about it and let's go to bed. I kind of want to sleep after that great meal we had a couple minutes ago._ "

* * *

Back to the Present

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she remembered that Sora did that for her last night. She goes up to him very quietly to make sure he doesn't wake him up and snuck in a little kiss on his cheek. She figured it would be a nice thing for her to do for him. She then walked quietly to the bathroom to take a nice bath so she can start the day.

After a couple minutes, Lucy got out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel cover her bust and everything below. She walked to her room, quietly because she didn't know that Sora was still sleeping are not, opened her door and saw something she defiantly wasn't expecting. She saw Natsu, Starlight, wearing the pajama's Natsu gave her, and Happy sitting in Lucy's room.

" _WHAT THE HELL?!_ " Lucy asked as she was both surprised but pissed off at the fact that two boys that she is not fond of is in her room.

Natsu then waved to the blonde, smiled and said, " _Hey, Lucy. We thought we'd pay you and…_ " He and Happy then got kicked against the wall of her room.

Lucy then yelled, " _GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, YOU JERKS!_ "

" _Natsu._ " Starlight said as she ran towards the fallen wizard and cat.

Natsu then said with a sad face and holding a big bump on his face, " _Jeez, we just wanted to visit you and Sora._ "

" _Aye._ " Happy as he also had a bump on his face.

" _Well, what you call 'visiting', I call 'barging in'!_ " Lucy said in complete angry, making Natsu, Starlight, and Happy moved back a bit. " _And I'm pretty sure the police will call it 'breaking and entering'!_ "

Starlight, who was trying to calm the blonde down, said, " _Come on, Lucy, we just wanted to be friendly and see how you and Sora are doing._ "

" _But this is a serious invasion of my privacy._ " Lucy said as she calmed down a little bit.

" _What's going on?_ " Sora said as he rubbed his left eye, because he just woke up and walked into Lucy's room. Lucy then blushed intensely because she realized that she was still in her towel. She then pushed everyone out of her room and slammed the door so she can get changed.

" _What was that about?_ " Asked Natsu.

" _I don't know. I just woke up._ " Sora said as he stretched a little bit. " _Hey, how did you guys get in here in the first place?_ "

" _Happy flew us here and we came in through Lucy's window._ " Said Starlight.

Sora then said, " _Well, that explains why she was yelling._ "

Happy then scratched at the walls and said, " _Nice place you have here._ "

" _I'd like to keep it that way, please_!" Sora yelled as he tried to stop Happy from scratching the wall.

Natsu then noticed a stack of papers in a suitcase that Lucy forgot to bring into her room. He then picked them up and asked, " _Hey, what's written on these papers?_ "

Then Lucy, who was now wearing a red shirt with a white oval and black arrows on it, blue ankle pants, and purple slippers, opened her door in a flash, charged at Natsu, and kicked him full force in the face while yelling, " _IT'S NOTHING!_ "

Natsu then slammed into the wall of the apartment and said, " _Ow._ "

" _Natsu!_ " Starlight and Happy said in unison as they ran over to the dragon slayer.

Sora then looked at Lucy, who was hugging the stack of papers Natsu was looking at with an embarrassed blush on her face, and asked, " _Was that really necessary?_ "

* * *

A couple minutes later

Sora, Lucy, Natsu, Starlight and Happy were sitting around a round table in the little kitchen area in the apartment. Sora had made everyone tea and Natsu was holding an ice pack on his face, where Lucy kicked him. The blonde then sighed and said, " _Look, I'm sorry that I kicked you, but that was something very personal to me._ "

" _Well, I didn't know._ " Said Natsu.

Sora then said, " _Come on, guy. We all apologized for what happened. Let's move on and talk about something else._ "

" _Sora's right._ " Starlight said with a smile. " _Hey, we can talk about those key thingies Lucy uses to summon her monsters._ "

" _First of all, they a called Celestial Spirits_." Said Lucy. " _Second of all, those key thingies are called Celestial Keys._ "

Sora then asked, " _So, how many Celestial Spirits do you have Lucy?_ "

" _This many so far_." Lucy said as she held up her key ring with a smile on her face. " _Not to brag or anything, but I have a bunch of different varieties._ "

" _Different varieties?_ " The other four asked in confusion.

Lucy then put down three silver keys down first and said, " _The silver keys are basically the standard keys Celestial wizards have. I have Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross, and Lyra the Harp._ "

" _Oh cool._ " Sora said in a surprised tone of voice.

Lucy then put down three gold keys on the table in front of her and said, " _But the gold keys are super rare. There are twelve total and each one summons a member of the zodiac. I've got Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and the last one I have is Cancer the Giant Crab_."

" _Giant Crab!?_ " Natsu asked with his mouth watering as he thinks about an actual giant crab.

" _That means giant crab legs!_ " Happy said as he thought of a basket of cooked crab legs.

Lucy then asked with an annoyed look on her face, " _What is about you two and food?_ " She then realized something that she forgot to do a few days ago. " _Oh, that's right. I have to make a contract to the Celestial Spirit key that I bought a couple days ago. You guys wanna see how a Celestial wizard makes a contract?_ "

" _You bet._ " Sora said with excitement.

" _Go on ahead, Lucy._ " Said Starlight.

" _Let's see it already._ " Said Natsu.

Lucy then held one of her silver keys and said, " _ **OPEN, GATE OF THE CANIS MINOR. NIKOLA.**_ " A magic circle appeared and summoned a white creature with paws, an orange nose, and it was shaking.

Sora looked at it with absolute confusion while Starlight was trying desperately not to laugh. Natsu and Happy shook their heads at Lucy and both of them said, " _Nice try, Lucy._ "

" _Shut up! I meant to do that!_ " Yelled Lucy. She then went to the creature and hugged as she had hearts all around her body. " _Aw, you are such a cutie patootie._ "

Sora then said, " _Okay, wait a minute. Isn't Canis Minor a dog constellation? Why is it named Nikola?_ "

" _And why does it look like a snowman with a skinny body?_ " Starlight asked while still trying not to laugh.

" _Don't make fun of him._ " Lucy said with an annoyed tone in her voice. She then looked at the creature and said, " _Don't listen to them. They're just a bunch of meanies. Now let's get started on making our contract._ " She then set the creature and pulled out a note pad and pencil. " _Ready?_ "

" _Uh-huh._ " The Nikola said as raised his paw up.

" _So, are free Monday?_ " Asked Lucy.

" _Mmm-mmm._ " The Nikola said as he shook his head no.

Lucy then written his response in her notepad and then asked, " _How about Tuesday?_ "

" _Mmm-Hmm._ " The Nikola said as he nodded his head yes.

While all of this was going on, Sora, Starlight, and Natsu were looking at the event with blank expressions on their faces and Happy wasn't paying attention at all. Starlight then whispered, " _This is kind of_ _boring._ "

" _Yeah, nothing were exciting about this._ " Natsu whispered as he had his cup of tea placed near his mouth.

Sora then whispered, " _Come on, guys. Be nice._ "

Thankfully Lucy didn't hear what they said. She just finished writing what the Nikola wanted and said with a smile, " _Okay, that_ _should just about do it._ " The creature then jumped for joy when the blonde said that. " _Okay, now to give you a name._ "

" _Isn't its name Nikola?_ " Sora asked in confusion.

" _No, Sora. That's the species._ " Said Lucy. She then took a good look at the creature and tried to think of a good name for it. She then came up with a name for him. " _I got it._ " She then extended her arms and said, " _Come here, Plue._ " The Nikola responded and walked towards the blonde.

" _Plue_?" Happy asked in confusion as Lucy hugged Plue in her arms

" _Aw, I think that's a cute name._ " Starlight said as she walked up to Plue and petted the top of his head.

Lucy then asked something that kind of bug her a bit, " _Um, Starlight, why are you still in you pajamas?_ "

Starlight looked at her outfit in confusion and said, " _Oh, well, Natsu gave me these. He wanted to tell you and Sora something important, so we left in a hurry. Plus, my clothes are a little dirty from our journey yesterday._ "

Lucy then sighed and said, " _Hang on a minute._ " She then put Plue down and walked into her bed room, making the rest of the group confused. She walked out of her room with new clothes and handed them to Starlight. " _You can have these._ "

Starlight then took the clothes, looked at them, and said, " _Lucy, you didn't have to…_ "

" _Don't worry about it, Starlight._ " Lucy said with a smile. " _You can change in my bed room._ "

" _I…*sigh* thank you, Lucy._ " Starlight said as she went into Lucy's room and closed the door behind her.

Lucy then looked at Natsu and asked, " _So, what did you want to tell me and Sora?_ "

" _Oh, yeah,_ " Natsu said as he realized the whole reason he, Starlight, and Happy came here. " _I wanted to know if you and Sora wanted to join our team._ "

" _Team?_ " Sora asked in confusion and Lucy was just as confused.

" _Yeah,_ " Natsu said to Sora. " _After rescuing Macao from the Vulcan, we all worked pretty well as a team. So, I think it would be cool if you, me, the girls, and Happy formed a team."_

Sora and Lucy were shocked that Natsu would asked them to join him. Sora then asked, " _What did Starlight say?_ "

" _She said she would be happy to go with me._ " Said Natsu. " _But she said she'd be happier if you two came with us, which gave me the idea to ask you in the first place. And if you guys join, we'll split the jewels five ways. What do ya say?_ "

" _Well, I'm cool with it._ " Sora said, thinking that it'll help him know this world better. He then looked at the blonde behind him. " _What do you think?_ "

Lucy thought about it for a couple seconds, but then thought, it would not only help her get the jewels to pay rent, but she be able to spend more time with Sora. So she smiled at Natsu and said, " _Alright, I'll join._ "

" _Awesome!_ " Sora yelled with his arms raised and a smile on his face. " _I think the five of us will make a great team._ " Happy and Plue jumped and did a hooray pose.

The door to Lucy's bed room opened and Starlight came out, wearing the new clothes Lucy gave her. Her new outfit consisted of a purple tank top, a black denim skirt with gold buttons, a turquoise jacket with the sleeves rolled up and to her elbows, black and light purple stripped knee socks, and her black ballet flat shoes.

Starlight then asked, " _Well, how do I look?_ "

Natsu, with a big blush on his face, said, " _Wow, Star. You look really pretty._ "

Starlight blushed herself and said, " _Thank you, Natsu._ "

Only one thing was going through Sora, Lucy, and Happy's minds, ' _They're in love._ '

Starlight then asked, " _So, what did they say about the team, Natsu?_ "

Happy then said, " _They on board._ "

" _Really?_ " Starlight said as her eyes widened and she had a smile on her face as she looked at Sora and Lucy. They both nodded yes to her and that made her even happier. " _Yay. We're gonna be number one!_ "

" _You bet, Starlight._ " Sora said as the two outside people high fived each other.

" _Alright, team. Now that we're a team, let's get to work._ " Natsu said as he held up a piece of paper in front of him. " _I've got our first assignment right here._ "

Lucy, while holding her hands, swaying her body, and having a huge grin on her face, said, " _This is all happening so fast. Let me see._ " She then snatched the paper out of his hand and looked at it, unaware that Natsu had a sly grin on his face. " _Oh, so it's a retrieval mission. N way. Two hundred thousand jewels for getting a crummy book_?"

" _That's right_ **.** " Natsu said with a normal smile. " _So, you in._ "

" _You bet I'm in._ " Lucy said as she raised her arms up and smiled with joy. " _And, I'll do a good job, you have my word._ "

Sora noticed something off about the paper, so he took it from Lucy's hand and read it, because he figured that she didn't because she was so excited. He then said with a blank expression on his face, " _Wow, Natsu. You're a sick person_." Starlight couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

Lucy then looked at Sora in confusion and asked, " _What's wrong?_ "

Sora then showed her a part of the paper that she skipped over and said, " _Well, it's says here that were getting this book from a perverted rich dude who is looking for blonde maids._ " Lucy face went completely shocked when he read her that part.

Natsu then asked, " _Really? Jeez, I've never noticed that before. That's gonna make the job pretty hard then._ "

Happy then said, " _It's a shame that we don't know any blonde maids around_."

Lucy had a face of shock, anger, and sadness all rolled into one expression. She then said, " _Why, you sneaky little…THAT'S NOT FAIR!_ "

Sora felt really bad for Lucy, because of what he read to her, Starlight was laughing her ass off and Natsu said, " _Whelp. Too bad you gave us your word on doing a good job on this mission. Cause now you're stuck with us._ "

" _BUT YOU TRICK ME!_ " Lucy yelled in anger as she was so mad at what she had to do to get the jewels to pay rent and to spend time with Sora.

* * *

In Traverse Town

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were looking around for clues to Starlight's disappearance. Rainbow was looking through the trash while Pinkie was staring through the window of a building. The rainbow girl then asked, " _Did you find anything_?"

" _Nope._ " Pinkie said as she moved away from the window to looked at Rainbow and hold her hands behind her back. " _Did you find anything?_ "

" _Not a thing._ " Rainbow said as she picked up an old banana peel. " _Just a bunch of disgusting garbage._ "

" _Is everything alright?_ " Said a voice coming from behind the girls and they saw Riku walking up to them. Rainbow just rolled her eyes and continued looking through the trash.

" _We can't find anything._ " Pinkie said as she looked down in sadness. She then pointed at Rainbow with her thumb. " _Plus, Dashie's being cranky._ "

" _Well, let me talk to her._ " Said Riku. " _You go back to your friends back in town square._ "

Pinkie then smiled and said, " _Okie-Dokie-Loki._ " She then skipped happily to town square, leaving Riku and Rainbow alone.

Riku looked at Rainbow Dash, who was got up and looked around the area some more, and sighed because he really wanted to know why she's acting like this. He then asks her, " _Hey, did I do something wrong_?"

" _No._ " Rainbow simply said as she continued looking around. " _I just wanna find my friend._ "

" _Well, I'm looking for my friend too._ " Said Riku. " _So, by that logic, we should be working together to find them. But I don't understand what your problem is._ "

Rainbow then said, " _I just have a hard time trusting a dude with a key shaped weapon, a duck, and a dog. Plus, we can take care of ourselves. We defeated many different threats to our world._ "

Riku then said, " _But that's the problem. This isn't your world. You think you're strong, but you can't protect yourself in a place like this. So stop being selfish_."

Rainbow then turned around and had a face of pure anger. It took Riku a couple of seconds to realize what he just said. She then asked him, " _What did you just say? I'm selfish? I can't protect myself?_ "

Riku then said as he put his hands up, " _Wait, I…I…I didn't mean it like that._ "

Rainbow then walked up to Riku and said, " _Listen here, buddy. I'm the element of loyalty where I'm from. I'm faster than most Pegasi in Equestria and I can hold my own in a fight. Also, if I was selfish as you claim, then what am I doing here?_ "

Riku then stuttered, " _I…I…I didn't…_ "

" _I'll answer that for you._ " Rainbow said as she walked up close to Riku, still angry at him. " _I am here looking for my friend. I am here helping my best friends find her. I am probably risking my life to find my friend and protect the others. I came here because I'm loyal to my friends. So don't you ever call me selfish!_ "

Rainbow then walked away from Riku back to Town Square, leaving the keyblade wielder by himself. He then held his face and asked himself, " _Oh, why did I say that?_ "

* * *

Back in Fiore

Sora, Natsu, Starlight, Lucy and Happy took a wagon and was heading to a big house where they are supposed to meet the man that will give them the mission to retrieve the book. Lucy was wearing a pink tank top with black straps, a black skirt, magenta high heels, and a magenta bow tying a part of her hair. Starlight rubbed Natsu back so that he doesn't throw up. Sora was just looking out the window and looking at all of the beautiful scenery around him. After the long and painful ride for Natsu in a wagon, the gang have made it to Shiratsume, home to the man they are supposed to meet for the mission.

" _That's the last time I'm riding those things._ " Natsu said as Starlight kept him from falling over them.

Happy then said, " _That's what you say all the time._ "

" _Man, I need something to eat._ " Said Natsu.

" _Can't you just eat your flames?_ " Asked Lucy.

" _Don't you remember from that rescue mission?_ " Starlight asked Lucy. " _He can't eat his own flames._ "

Sora then asked in confusion, " _Why would he not eat it? That doesn't make any sense._ "

Natsu then said, " _Well, try eating Lucy. It's basically the same thing._ "

" _So, eating you own flame is basically cannibalism?_ " Asked Lucy.

" _Pretty much._ " Said Happy.

After finding a restaurant to eat at, Sora, Natsu, and Happy sat outside on one of the tables eating some meat. Sora looked around and asked, " _Where are the girls?_ "

" _*munch munch* I have no idea._ " Natsu said as he ate his meat. " _I think Lucy said she was changing and I have no idea where Star is._ "

" _Yeah, I don't know either._ " Happy said with a little smirk on his face. He had a little plan in his mind that actually worked.

" _Hello, master_." Said a female voice catching the boy's attention and they say Lucy wearing a maid outfit. Sora blushed at the sight of her while Natsu and Happy were shock. " _Do you need anything? Any more food? Your wish is my command_."

Natsu then whispered to Sora, " _She knows that I was joking, right?_ "

" _I guess not._ " Sora whispered back. He then looked at Lucy and said, " _Anyway, you look great, Lucy. And you're very convincing as a maid._ "

Lucy then blushed and said, " _Thank you, Sora. I just hope that guy I'm working for doesn't hit on…Starlight?!_ "

The boys then looked over and saw Starlight wearing a maid outfit as well and she looked even more beautiful in the outfit than Lucy. Sora then asked, " _Starlight, why are you in that? The paper said that the guy was looking for blonde maids._ "

" _Yeah, but Happy told me that Lucy wasn't gonna do it._ " Said Starlight. Both Sora and Lucy looked at the blue cat, who was giggling to himself. She just fell for a trick that the cat tried to pull and they knew why.

Natsu was looking at Starlight with a big blush on his face. He look at her and saw her with sparkles around her body. He then thought, ' _She's an angel._ '

Starlight noticed Natsu looking at her and she blushed herself, because she thinks that he likes her outfit. She then noticed something off and said, " _Um, Natsu…your nose_."

" _What about it?_ " Natsu asked as he touched his nose and felt something was dripping. He looked at it and saw that it was blood. He was really confused by that. " _What the…? Why is my nose bleeding?_ " Sora and Lucy were snickering a little because they knew why Natsu's nose was bleeding.

A couple minutes later, Starlight changed back into her clothes, because Sora told her that Happy tricked her. Then, the gang arrived at where they are supposed to meet the man that will give them what to do. The man with grey hair, a grey mustache, and wore a dark green business suit with a red tie smiled at the gang and said, " _You must be the wizards. My name is Kaby Melon._ "

" _Melon?_ " Happy said as his mouth started watering.

Natsu then said, " _Wow, you're cool for having a delicious last name._ "

" _Shut up, Nats_ u." Lucy said with an annoyed look on her face.

The gang and Kaby, along with his wife, was sitting in the living room of the mansion. Sora then looked at Kaby and asked, " _So, you the man who wants us to retrieve that book._ "

Kaby then said, " _Actually, I want something else for you if you don't mind._ "

" _Really?_ " Starlight asked in confusion. " _But, you request said to retrieve your book for two hundred thousand jewels._ "

" _I know_." Said Kaby. " _That's why I decided to bump it up to two million yesterday._ " The gang eyes widened when they heard that. Their eyes then started spiraling because of how much of jewels he's offering, except Sora, because he didn't really care about the jewels.

" _What?_ " Asked Sora.

" _Two million?_ " Starlight said as her eyes started spiraling.

Natsu then started counting on his fingers and said, " _Wow, that's a lot jewels to split between the five of us._ "

" _I got it._ " Said Happy. " _I get five hundred thousand. You get five hundred thousand. Sora and Starlight gets five hundred each. And Lucy gets all the rest._ "

" _Sounds pretty fair to me._ " Said Natsu.

Lucy then yelled in anger, " _BUT THAT MEANS I GET NOTHING!_ "

" _You can have my five hundred thousand jewels, Lucy._ " Said Sora. He then looked at Kaby. " _Why did you raise the price?_ "

Kaby then clenched his hands and said, " _This is a very important thing to me. I need you to find that book and_ destroy _it._ "

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of Hearts for a Fairy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. So, if Rainbow Dash didn't hate Riku before, she hates him now, because the one rule when it comes to Rainbow Dash is that you don't call her weak. If you call her weak, you're gonna get the hooves or in this fanfictions case, the hands.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hearts for a Fairy**

* * *

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Chapter Six; First Mission Pt. 2

After the explanation that Kaby Melon gave them, Sora, Lucy, Natsu, Starlight, and Happy left Mr. Melon's house and left for the mansion of Duke Everlue. For both the flyer for the job and from Mr. Melon's description, they learn that Duke Everlue is a mean spirited man who has a perverted nature to him, which was terrifying to Starlight. Also, the book the team is supposed to retrieve was a book was called Day Break and instead of retrieving it, Mr. Melon wanted them to destroy it, which was why he raised the reward from two hundred thousand jewels to two million jewels.

When then made it to Duke Everlue's mansion, Lucy was in the courtyard of the mansion with Sora, Natsu, Starlight and Happy in the background. The blonde turned around Natsu and Happy were giving her the thumbs up while Sora and Starlight gave her the 'I'm sorry this is happening to you' wave.

Then the ground below Lucy's feet started to shake and a big, fat, pink hair woman wearing a maid outfit appeared from underground. The maid then asked in a deep, very terrifying tone of voice, " _You here to apply for the maid job?_ "

Lucy then said while terrified at the giant hulking maid in front of her, " _Ye…yes, ma'am._ " In the distance, the other Fairy Tail members were just as terrified as their blonde friend was.

" _Holy crap, she's huge._ " Sora whispered.

Starlight then whispered back, " _I'm so glad I'm not in her shoes._ "

" _I'm glad too, Star._ " Natsu whispered.

" _S…S…So, where's mister Everlue?_ " Lucy asked as she was still shaking in fear. After she asked that, the ground started to shake again and then a black spinning individual came out of the ground. As the man landed, it turned out to be the short, fat, pervert millionaire, Duke Everlue, who wore a black business suit with a blue tie, and a big gold button on the front.

Duke Everlue twirled his brown mustache, which looked like it came out of his nose, around and asked, " _Hello, it is I, Duke Everlue. What can I do for you?_ "

Lucy then sighed and said, " _I heard you were looking for a blonde woman for the maid job. So, here I am._ "

Duke Everlue looked at Lucy for a bit and immediately said, " _Not interested._ " The blonde was in total shock that he said that as well as the other four that were hiding behind the tree.

" _Wha…Wha…what do you mean?_ " Asked Lucy. " _But you said you're looking for blonde maids_."

" _I did._ " Said Duke Everlue, then four really ugly women popped out from underground and Lucy was stunned at the sight of them. " _However, I want the blonde maid to be just as beautiful as my other maids, not really ugly looking. Anyway, have a nice day._ " He and his five maids then walked back into the mansion with four of the five maids cuddled him and laughed with him.

" _U…ugly?_ " Lucy said as she fell on her knees in disbelieve and started to cry. Her cries could be heard by the other four Fairy Tail members. All four of them had blank expressions on their faces because of what they just witnessed.

" _What did he just say?_ " Sora asked as he was angry to

" _Did Everlue just call blondie ugly?_ " Happy asked in shock.

Natsu then said with his face blank and his arms crossed, " _Yeah, even though he had those things he call maids behind him._ "

" _Poor Lucy._ " Starlight said as she felt bad for the poor blonde.

Sora, now pissed off with a vein on his forehead, his teeth looking like sharp as knives, and fire in his eyes, yelled, " _Oh, he's not getting away with that!_ " He then took off full speed towards the gates of the mansion.

Natsu's, with a happy expression on his face because of Sora charging at the gate, said, " _Alright, now we're talking._ "

" _Hey, wait up!_ " Starlight said as she ran after them.

Happy flew next to the crying Lucy and asked, " _You okay, Blondie?_ "

" _How dare he_!" Lucy said as a waterfall of tears came out of her eyes. " _That man wouldn't know beauty if it hit him in the face!_ "

Happy got an idea in his head and said, " _I know, that some major disrespect. Are you gonna take that from him or you gonna show him what you made of?_ "

Lucy then realized that Happy was right. She then said, " _You right. I shouldn't take that from him._ " She then removed her maid outfit, revealing her regular clothes underneath and ran towards then others. " _He's gonna pay for this!_ "

" _That's the spirit._ " Happy said as he flew with Lucy to the others.

After they got in through one of the windows of Duke Everlue's mansion, Sora, Natsu, Starlight, Lucy and Happy went inside and looked around at all of the collections that Everlue had in his treasure room. Lucy looks at a couple of seconds and said, " _Wow, for a pervy old man, he sure has a lot of interesting stuff._ "

" _ROAR!_ " Happy yells with a skull helmet on his head, scaring Lucy half to death. " _Check me out, Natsu._ "

" _Nice, Happy._ " Natsu said as Sora rubbed Lucy's back and Starlight giggled a little bit. " _You look like a cool little monster._ " Happy danced in happiness because of his friends compliment.

After Lucy calmed down from getting scared by Happy, the gang left the room and continued looking around the hallway. The group then heard rattling behind them, making them turn around to see Natsu accidently bumped a vase with his elbow and it rattled before falling to the floor, forcing Starlight to use her magic to stop it.

Sora then said, " _Wow, nice catch._ " Starlight nodded at Sora and then gently put the vase back on its stand.

Lucy then looked at the dragon slayer and said, " _You have to be more careful Natsu._ "

" _Why?_ " Natsu asked with a blank expression on his face. " _Can't we just destroy the mansion along with the book and be done with it?_ "

" _No, you idiot._ " Said Lucy. " _We have to be sneaky, like a ninja._ "

Natsu then got a fantasy of him being a ninja and said with a dazed looking smile on his face, " _Like a real ninja._ "

" _What is going through his mind right now?_ " Asked Sora.

The gang then opened one of the doors of Duke Everlue's library and they looked at the huge shelves of books in front of them. Starlight then said as she looked at the books, " _Well, it's nothing like Twilight's library, but this is kind of a close second._ " She then walked into the room, unaware that there was a trip wire in front of her feet.

Sora noticed the wire when he say light reflecting on it. He then tried to stop Starlight from going further by walking forward with his hand out and said, " _Hey, watch out._ "

" _Huh?_ " Starlight asked as she stopped for a moment, but she tripped the wire, causing a giant suit of armor to fall and it was about to crush her. Natsu, with his scarf around his face, only revealing his eyes, came and kicked the armor away from the purple haired girl. The armor made a loud crashing sound, making Sora and Lucy flinch.

Natsu, with his hands doing a justu sign, said in a hush tone of voice, " _A ninja always protects people in danger._ "

" _Aye._ " Happy said as he did the same thing as Natsu.

Lucy then said with anger and a pissed off look on her face, _"You just made noise, you idi…_ "

Sora then cut her off by whispering, " _Maybe you can let this slide this one time._ "

" _Why?_ " Lucy asked with anger. Sora then pointed, making Lucy look over and got less angry because of what he was talking about.

" _Oh Natsu._ " Starlight said as her cheeks glowed bright red, her eyes turned into hearts and her hands cupped by her right cheek.

Lucy then said, " _Well, on second thought,_ " She then gave Natsu a thumbs up. " _Good job, Natsu._ "

Sora then walked up to the book shelf because he noticed one of the books on the shelf. He then asked, " _Hey, Lucy, what did Mr. Melon said that book was called again?_ "

Lucy then replied, " _Day Break. Why?_ "

" _Cause I found it._ " Sora said as he pulled out a yellow covered book with the title 'Day Break' and it the author's name, Kemu Zaleon.

Lucy's eyes then widened and she ran towards Sora, took the book out of his hands, and said, " _Oh my god! These book was written by Kemu Zaleon?_ "

" _Who?_ " Sora, Natsu, Starlight, and Happy asked in confusion.

Lucy then looked at the group with an annoyed look on her face and said, " _Okay, I can forgive Sora and Starlight because they're not from this world, but…_ " She then pointed at Natsu and Happy, " _…how do you two not know who Kemu Zaleon is?!_ "

Natsu then said as he clenched his fist and it engulfed in flames, " _Don't really care, let's just destroy that this and get it over with._ "

Lucy then hugged the book close to her body, twisted her body slightly to the side, and said, " _Wait, you can't destroy something so amazing._ "

Starlight then walked by the blonde and asked, " _So, is this Zaleon guy popular, Lucy?_ "

" _Of course, he is._ " Said Lucy. " _He's only one of the best writers in Fiore_."

Starlight then looked at the book with curiosity and thought, ' _Why does Mr. Melon want this book destroyed then?_ '

Then the ground shook beneath the feet of the Fairy Tail group and Duke Everlue popped out and landed on in front of the group with a big smile on his face. He then said, " _I knew you would come here._ " Then his four maid's appeared from under the ground behind him and each of them had four staffs with them.

Starlight then asked in shock, " _How did you know we would…_ "

" _Next time you try and get a job, hide you guild mark so no one gets suspicious!_ " Duke Everlue said as he pointed at Lucy. Everyone's face went blank because he was right. They completely forgot about to hide Lucy's guild mark when they were coming up with the plan.

Happy then looked at Lucy with disappointment and said, " _For shame, blondie._ "

" _You shut up, cat!_ " Lucy yelled in anger.

" _Hey, wait a minute._ " Sora said as he realized the reason he came in here. He then pointed at Everlue with a vein on his head about to pop and sharp teeth. " _I've gotta bone to pick with you!_ "

" _Is that so_?" Duke Everlue said while twisting his mustache.

Sora then said, " _Yeah, I do. How dare you call Lucy ugly back at the courtyard! You have no idea what beauty is!_ " The blonde then blushed because of him saying that. " _Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised with your weird excuse of maids!_ "

"What are you talking about?!" Duke Everlue asked in anger. " _My maids are the pure definition of beauty!_ " The maid moaned when he said that. "But enough of that, put my book back and maybe I'll let you off with a little warning."

Natsu then said, " _Don't listen to him, Lucy. Just give me the book and I'll destroy it._ "

" _No!_ " Yelled Lucy as she hugged the book tighter in her arms. " _This might be the only book that Kemu Zaleon wrote before he disappeared. At least let me read it before_ …"

" _No, Lucy!_ " Natsu said as he turned to look at Lucy with an annoyed look on his face. " _This is no time for you to be a book worm. Destroying that book is our mission whether you like or not._ "

" _But…_ " Lucy said before Starlight took the book out of her hands.

Starlight then asked while holding the book, " _Hey, do you mind if I read it instead?_ "

Natsu then smiled and said, " _Sure, Star. Go ahead._ "

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?_ " Lucy asked in pure anger.

" _Are they serious right now?_ " Everlue asked in confusion. " _Is that girl really going to read that book right…wha?_ "

" _Huh?_ " Sora asked in disbelief.

" _You cannot be serious._ " Lucy said with her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor. Nobody could believe what they were witnessing. Starlight Glimmer was actually reading Day Break in the middle of all of this.

" _Is she actually reading?_ " Sora asked in complete shock and confusion.

Happy then flew over to Starlight, who was focused on the book, waved his paw in her face. " _Yep, she's really focused. And she's a fast reader. She's already on page twelve._ "

" _Oh, the hell with this!_ " Dike Everlue said as he snapped his fingers and a bunch of Shadow Heartless and a bunch of little Heartless with little wheels, an orange head, which was covered by a green helmet with yellow X's where it's eyes go, and a drill for a noses came out of the ground. He also summoned one fat dark blue creature with yellows eyes, wearing a purple leotard with yellow going around the sleeves and all around the front, black pointed shoes, silver and purple shackles around his wrists and a silver metal cap on his head.

" _He can summon Heartless?!_ "Sora asked in shock as he summoned his keyblade. As one of the Driller Moles rolled at him ready to strike, he kicked it away. " _Don't let them get Starlight._ "

" _I already know that._ " Natsu said as he clashed his fists together and ran towards the Heartless.

The doors of the library blew off of its hinges and crashed on the ground. Sora then looked over and asked he blocked an attack from a Large Body Heartless, " _What the hell was that?_ "

Everlue then smiled and asked, " _Oh, did I forget to mention that I got some people to help me?_ "

Then two people come through the now broken door. One of them had a big afro that pointed four different directions and wore a blue buttoned shirt with yellow going down the sleeves, light blue pants, black shoes, a red head band with black designs on it, a white sash on his right arm with a symbol of an S with a wolf head in front of it down in dark blue. The other man had markings on his face, Chinese Queue hair, and wore a long sleeved white shirt with green going down the front, black pants, black shoes, and has the same sash on his left arm, just with the colors inverted. He also wielded a giant iron frying pan.

The two people then said, " _We are the Vanish Brothers of The Southern Wolves Guild._ "

" _Southern Wolves?_ " Lucy asked in confusion.

" _I know them._ " Said Happy. " _They're a Mercenary Guild._ "

Starlight then closed the Day Break book, walked over and grabbed Lucy's arm and said, " _Well, I'm done reading now._ "

" _Already?!_ " Lucy asked in shock.

Happy then flew over and said, " _Wow, you're a fast reader._ "

" _Bye bye._ " Starlight said as she smiled at Everlue while waving good bye as her horn glowed light blue. She then teleported herself, Lucy, and Happy away from the library.

" _Why that little…_ " Everlue said in anger as he jumped into the air and drilled himself into the ground to find the Fairy Tail Girls and Happy. The Heartless, except for the Large Body, followed him down.

" _Oh, crap._ " Sora said as he pushed the Large Body Heartless back.

Natsu looked at Sora and said, " _Go after him. I got these guys._ "

Sora then asked, " _Are you sure?_ " Natsu gave him the thumbs up and smiled at him, which answered his question. " _Alright, but be careful._ "

" _Don't worry about it,_ " Natsu said as Sora jumped into the whole Everlue made. He then clashed his fists together and yelled, " _Cause I'm all fired up!_ "

As Sora followed Everlue's tunnel, the big pink haired maid appeared in front of him. Sora then said, " _Out of my way._ " He tried to slash at her, but she used her massive arm to block it and push the keyblade wielder back.

The maid then asked, " _What are you?_ " Sora looked at her in confusion. " _You not from this world. You're magic different than ours. What are you?_ "

Sora then said, " _Well, I'm Sora, a keyblade wielder and I'm gonna defeat you and find my friends._ " He then charged at the maid, ready to take her down.

* * *

In a sewer area

Starlight has used her magic to teleport her, Lucy, and Happy to the sewer area. Lucy was reading the Day Break book with a pair of glasses that allows wizards to read super-fast. Happy then asked, " _So, how did you finish that book so fast?_ "

Starlight then said, " _Because I'm a naturally fast reader. I read a lot back when I was in Equestria alongside my teacher, who can actually read way faster than me._ "

"So, you word has a lot of book worms then?" Asked Happy.

Starlight then said while scratching the back of her head, " _Well, most unicorns are._ "

"Oh my god." Lucy said, making Starlight and Happy look at her. " _I can't believe this._ "

Starlight then said, " _I know, I couldn't believe it either when I finished reading it. You were right, we can't destroy this book. We have to bring it back to Mr. Melon. He needs to read this._ " Then ruble exploded from behind Starlight and Everlue grabbed her arm and began to twist it.

"Starlight!" Lucy said as she got up and tried to run over to her, but the Heartless came and blocked her path.

" _Now, unless you don't want your arm broken, I suggest you give me my book back._ " Said Everlue.

Starlight then said while trying to hold back the screams of pain, " _Don't listen to him. Just get out of here. Ah._ " Everlue twisted her arm further. " _Someone who doesn't understand the art of literature doesn't deserve a book like that_."

" _Starlight_." Lucy said as she saw Starlight trying to hold back tears of pain because of how hard Everlue was twisting her arm. She then grabbed one of her golden keys and looked at Everlue with anger. " _You let my friend go_. _**OPEN, GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB! CANCER!**_ " She then summoned a tan skinned man with brown and red hair, which looked like crab claws, had six crab legs coming out of his back, held a pairs of scissors in each hand, and wore a blue dress shirt, black pants with grey patches on it, a gold chain coming out of the pocket and a pouch filled with scissors. He also wore lime shades.

" _So, that's Crab dude_." Happy said as his mouth watered from the sight of Cancer's crab legs.

" _Hello, Lucy_." Said Cancer. " _Is it time for a haircut._ "

" _Not right now._ " Lucy said as she pointed at Everlue, who was one step closer to completely breaking Starlight's arm. " _Please save my friend._ "

" _Very well._ " Cancer said as he ran towards Everlue with his scissors and tried to cut him up. The duke panic and jumped back, letting go of Starlight, who fell on her knees and held her right arm in pain.

Lucy then ran over to her friend, kneeled down to her and asked, " _Starlight are you okay?_ "

Starlight then looked at her and said, " _Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Lucy._ "

* * *

With Natsu

The Dragon Slayer was still fighting the two Southern Wolves members and the Large Body heartless. Natsu landed on the tongue of a golden Statue of Duke Everlue and looked up at the three enemies he was fighting. How the Heartless was working so well with the Mercenary Guild members was beyond him.

Natsu then asked, " _You guys aren't bad, but why would you work with a guy like that._ "

" _He asked for protection, so we give him protection._ " Said the tall afro Vanish Brother. " _Especially from a magic guild member like you, Salamander_."

The Vanish Brother with the large frying pan weapon then said, " _And unfortunately for you, we know a mages true weakness_."

Natsu's eyes widened with fear as he said, " _Oh no! Are you talking about my motion sickness?!_ "

The Vanish Brother with the frying pan then said, " _I think that's more of a personal problem. No, there weakness is_ …" he then jumped into the air. " _…their bodies!_ " He then slammed his frying pan at Natsu, forcing him to jump back and the frying pan broke off the statue's tongue. " _You see, mages are skilled in magic, so they train their minds to make the magic stronger and ignore their physical strength._ "

The afro Vanish brother then jumped down when Natsu landed on the ground and hit him repeatedly, forcing the dragon slayer to block. He then said, " _Meanwhile, the two of us trained with our bodies to increase our physical strength. There is no way you can beat us_." As Natsu was driven back, the Large Body Heartless charged at him with his belly about to crush him, forcing Natsu to dodge again.

Natsu then asked, " _If you two are so confident in beating me, then why do you have a heartless with you?_ "

The frying pan Vanish Brother then said, " _It's helping us with our goal in defeating you, so we'll allow it._ "

* * *

With Starlight and Lucy

Lucy's Celestial Spirit, Cancer, was doing great job protecting Lucy and Starlight from Everlue's Heartless. He cut down every single Shadow and Driller Mole Heartless that came charging at him. The Celestial Spirit then said while crossing his arms like an X, " _Lucy, I'm getting exhausted. I need to go back to rest._ "

Lucy then said as she pulled out Cancer's key, " _Of course, go rest. We'll take it from here._ " She then waved her key, sending the crab Celestial Spirit back home.

Everlue, with anger on his face, said, " _I can't believe this! That fat bastard said that the Heartless were powerful when he gave them to me, but the only one that's even close to powerful is the fat Heartless!_ "

" _Someone gave you control of the Heartless?_ " Lucy asked in confusion.

Everlue then looked over and saw one single Driller Mole, cowering in fear. He then said in anger, " _You! Don't just stand there! Get them!_ " He then kicked the heartless, sending him flying at the Fairy Tail girls and landing in front of them. Instead of doing what it was told, it cried like a baby because of how hard the Duke kick it. Lucy and Happy were completely stunned by the reaction of the heartless. Starlight however, felt extremely bad for it.

" _Oh, you poor thing._ " Starlight said as she picked up the Driller Mole Heartless and hugged it close to her body. She then looked at Everlue with anger. " _First, you take a book that doesn't even belong to you, then you try to kill us, and now you hurt this little guy? You're a monster!_ "

" _I've had enough of this!_ " Everlue yelled as he pulled out a gold Celestial Key from his jacket, making Lucy's eyes widen. " _ **OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!**_ " He then waved the key around and summoned the big hulking maid that was with Sora a couple minutes ago.

" _That giant maid is a Celestial Spirit?_ " Lucy asked in shock.

Everlue then said with an evil smile on his face. " _Virgo, crush them and fetch me the book._ " Lucy and Happy back away while Starlight still hugged the little Driller Mole Heartless in her arms.

Then Sora's head popped out from behind Virgo's shoulder and he said, " _Hello, everybody._ " Lucy, Starlight, Happy, and Everlue were beyond stunned that Sora's here.

" _Sora, how did you get here?_ " Asked Lucy.

" _I have no idea._ " Said Sora. " _I just held on to the maid and then I ended up here._ "

Lucy then said, " _But that means…you teleported with her. That's Impossible!_ "

" _Get off me._ " Virgo said as he waved her giant arm around, causing Sora to let go and jump back.

Everlue then said, " _Very well, Virgo. You can take care of him. I'll send my most powerful Heartless to take care of them._ " He then snapped his fingers and a new heartless came out of the ground, terrifying everyone.

* * *

With Natsu

The dragon slayer was having some difficulties trying to fight the Vanish Brothers and the Large Body Heartless. The two Vanish Brothers kept trying to hit him, making it hard for him to use his magic in time. On top of that, the Heartless, for being fat, was actually a lot quicker then it looked. Natsu then got hit by the Large Body Heartless and was sent flying into the ground, making a small crater.

The afro Vanish Brother then said while laughing, " _Are you giving up already, Salamander?_ "

The frying pan Vanish Brother then said, " _This was a lot easier than I thought. We'll have no problem beating him and going after the others. Including that weird horned girl_."

Natsu then got up and said, " _You leave Star out of this._ _**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_ " He then breathed a stream of fire aimed at the Vanish Brothers. However, the frying pan Vanish brother used his massive frying pan to block the blast.

" _It's useless._ " Said the frying pan Vanish Brother. " _My frying pan is a magic tool that can absorb fire attacks and redirect it right back at them but ten times stronger._ " He then turned his frying pan backwards and fired a more powerful fire attack at Natsu. The blast created a small explosion, making the Vanish Brothers smiled.

" _Ha, he's done for._ " Said the Afro Vanish Brother.

Then Natsu started eating the fire from the explosion and Vanish Brothers were shocked by the sight. When he finished eating the flames, the brothers screamed, " _AHHHH! NO WAY!_ "

" _Alright,_ " Said Natsu. " _Now I've got a fire in my belly that's ready to burst out._ " He then clashed his fists together, jumped into the arm with his arms straight out and then got ready to attack.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S…**_ " Natsu yelled as he got high enough from the Vanish Brothers and the Large Body Heartless. " _ **…WING ATTACK!**_ " He then flapped his arms like wings, creating wave of fire that was sent right at the brothers and the heartless.

The power of Natsu's attack caused a big explosion inside the mansion, making the windows shatter. When the Fairy Tail wizard looked at his handy work, he saw the Vanish Brothers on the ground, unconscious, and the Large Body Heartless destroyed. He then said, " _Alright, now that that's done, time to go find…_ " The ground then started shake beneath his feet.

Natsu quickly jumped up as a giant Heartless came out of the ground, which was the heartless that Everlue summoned. It was a giant purple and silver suit of armor with its arms and legs detached from its body, the face covered by the silver plate with holes in it, and the heartless symbol on its chest.

" _Whoa._ " Natsu said as he landed on the railing of the upper level of the mansion. Starlight managed to teleport her, Lucy, Happy, and the Driller Mole Heartless in her arms next to him, making him look next to him. " _Star, are you and the others okay?_ "

Starlight then said, " _We are, but Sora_." The team then looked down to see that Sora was on the lower level of the mansion.

" _Sora!_ " Lucy yelled as she was worried about the keyblade wielder. They then heard laughing and it turned out to be Duke Everlue on the shoulder of the Guard Armor.

" _Now, Fairy Tail._ " Duke Everlue said with a smile on his face. " _Let's see how you handle my strongest body guard. There is no way you can…what? What are you doing?_ " The Guard Armor grabbed the duke and looked at him as the duke tried to get out of his grip. " _What are you doing!? Let me go! Do as you're told, you big…*gasp*_ "

Duke Everlue's eyes widen and he was losing breath as the Guard Armor Heartless was crushing him with his hand. It squeezed so hard that the duke was gasping for air and choking on his own tongue. He then exploded into nothing in the palm of the Heartless' hand, leaving only his heart, which was coated in darkness.

" _What the hell?_ " Natsu asked in shock.

Starlight then said as she held the Driller Mole, " _It killed him._ "

" _But he summoned that thing._ " Said Lucy.

Sora wasn't surprised in the slightest. He knew that Heartless well do anything to get a heart, even if it meant betraying the one it summoned. He then looked down and noticed that Virgo's Celestial Key landed right next to his feet. He then picked it up, not paying attention to the Guard Armor about to punch him.

Lucy then yelled, " _Sora look out_!" The Keyblade wielder looked over, saw the punch coming at him and he was going to use his keyblade about to block the hit. However, Virgo had other plans. She pushed the keyblade wielder out of the way and took the full force of the punch.

After landing on the ground, he looked over at Virgo and asked, " _Hey, why did you do that?_ "

Virgo just said as she was disappearing back to her world, " _You grabbed…key_." This made Sora look at the golden key in his hand. " _You are…Virgo's new…master_." She then disappeared and Sora eyes started to glow gold like how Lucy summons her Celestial Spirit.

" _Virgo._ " Sora said as he clenched her Celestial Key in his hand.

" _Sora!_ " The keyblade wielder heard, making him look up at the upper levels to see that the Guard Armor Heartless had grabbed Lucy. Starlight and Natsu tried to get her out, but neither Natsu's fire magic nor Starlight's blasts were doing anything.

" _Lucy!_ " Sora yelled as he got back up, put the key in his pocket and grabbed his keyblade. He then ran towards the Guard Armor, who was squeezing Lucy the same way it squeezed Everlue. He was worried that he wasn't going to make it. He thought, ' _Come on. Come on. Run faster. Let me save Lucy._ '

" _ **FIRE DRIVE!**_ " A voice said as Sora took one step and a red pentagram appeared below his foot. He was now engulfed in flames and it gave him enough speed to dash towards the Guard Armor's arm and hit it so hard that it let go of Lucy.

As the blonde fell, Happy manage to fly towards her and catch her. He then said, " _I gotcha, Lucy_."

" _Thanks, Happy._ " Lucy said as she looked at the cat with a smile.

" _What just happened?_ " Starlight asked in shock. As Happy and Lucy landed next to the others they all saw Sora, who was engulfed in flames and the Guard Armor looked at him as well. When the flame died down, everyone was stunned to see what the keyblade wielder had become.

Sora's arms was covered in deep crimson armor with the biceps and forearms looking like lizard scales, the elbows and palms hands were in black chainmail, which coated his entire upper body, and the hands had silver talons on them with a gold design of a Komodo dragon on the back of the hands. Each forearm had three silver ringed holes on them and when he moved his arm, with the palm of the hand facing down, each one created a stream of fire.

Sora's legs were also covered in the same crimson lizard armor, with only the back of the knees and ankles showing black leather pants inside. He also had silver knee pads and his armored feet looked freaky with it having two toes and a long heel on the back all done in metallic red and the nails done in silver. Each shin also had the same thruster like holes just like the ones on his arms.

Sora's torso had a silver chest plate with the crimson lizard armor on his back, which had spikes going along the spine. In the middle of the chest was a design of a gold Komodo dragon head and the eyes was a glowing red gem. On each side of his abdomen was the same thruster like holes.

Sora also wore a crimson helmet with the top part pointed and having spikes pointing backwards. The mouth plate was all silver with a zig zag line on it, making it look like teeth. His eyes were his normal blue color until the same red pentagram he stepped on appeared in his pupils and made his eyes glow red.

Natsu, Starlight, Happy, and Lucy were completely stunned to see Sora like that. They had some many questions going through their minds. What happened to Sora? Why does he look like that? How did this happen?

Sora then looked at his hand and his red eyes widened as he asked, " _What the hell?! What's with the armor?!_ "

The Guard Armor then charged at Sora about to punch him again, but he saw and started to move. The keyblade wielder felt so much faster than before because of the thrusters on his body. He continued to move at super-fast speed.

Sora then thought, ' _What's going on?_ ' He then dodged another hit from the Guard Armor. ' _I heard Drive Form, but…_ ' He then kicked another punch from the Heartless away. ' _…this doesn't feel like any drive form I've had before._ ' Sora then jumped and the thrusted on his forearms activated and created blades of fire. He then spun like a top and hit the Guard Armor into pieces.

" _Alright, Sora!_ " Starlight cheered

" _Yeah!_ " Yelled Natsu. " _You showed him whose boss!_ "

" _Aye, sir!_ " Yelled happy.

Lucy just smiled at the sight of hero winning the fight and said, " _Sora._ "

The Guard Armor then put himself back together, but the torso turned upside down, the arms became its legs, the legs became its arms, and the face plate moved up, revealing two yellow eyes underneath. It was now a Reversal Armor.

The Reversal Armor grabbed Sora with its new arm, but the thruster on the abdomen activated and completely destroyed the arm. An orb then glow in Sora's right hand, so he clenched it, thinking that it's summon his keyblade, but he was wrong.

What appeared in Sora's hand was a key shaped gun. The gun had a silver barrel with the teeth of the key pointing down, the handle was like the handle of the keyblade, but done in red and white. The keychain at the bottom of the gun handle was a red version of the Kingdom Key's keychain.

Sora had no idea how he summoned a gun, but he figured that it work just the same as the keyblade. When the Reversal Armor tried to hit him with his other armor, the fire armored Sora jumped up, pointed the gun at the armor's face and pulled the trigger.

The gun fired a red diamond shaped energy blast into the face of the Reversal Armor. The inside of the Heartless glowed red and it exploded, making the Fairy Tail group, except for Natsu, shielded their eyes. Sora then landed on the ground, the gun disappeared from his hand and he said, " _I did it._ " He then fell on his butt, now exhausted from using too much magic.

In the distance, a fat shadowed out figure was looking through the window and said frustration, " _Oh, come on. First, that Bora guy failed me and now Everlue too. That's the last time I get someone to do my bidding._ "

After a couple of minutes, the group returned to Kaby's house, covered in scratches and bruises. Mr. Melon got up and said, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're good." Said Natsu. "I mean, Sora might need a drink of water right now."

" _Honey, can you go get that for him?_ " Kaby asked, making his wife nod at him and she ran to the kitchen. He then looked at the Fairy Tail group. " _So, did you destroy it?_ "

Lucy was about to come clean and take the book out, but Starlight stopped her and said, " _Before we answer that. I need to ask you something. Is Kemu Zaleon…your father?_ " The boys of the group were stunned to hear that from her as the wife came back and gave Sora a glass of water.

Kaby sighed and said, " _Yes, but that was his stage name. His real name was Zekua Melon. He never used his real name in his writing. I loved my father, but he's always been more focused on writing stories for Everlue than helping us get out of dept. I was so mad at him that when he died, I couldn't stop being mad at him. I want that damn book destroyed so that the last piece of my father's memory can leave and I can finally forgive him_."

Starlight then asked, " _Well, what if I told you, that the book Day Break was for you?_ "

" _What do you mean by that_?" Kaby asked as Starlight went into Lucy's bag and pulled out the book.

Starlight then said, " _I read this entire book cover to cover and has your name mentioned in almost every page._ "

Kaby then started to think and said, " _I did ask my father to make me a book when I was a child, but he was so busy that_ …"

" _Mr. Melon, this was the book you asked for as a child._ " Starlight said, making Kaby's eyes widen. " _Look if you rearrange the title, you get something that'll make you understand why he wrote so much_." She then used her magic to make the title and the author's name rearrange, turning Kemu Zaleon into Zekua Melon and Day Break into Dear Kaby.

" _It…it can't be._ " Kaby said as Starlight handed him the book and tears fell from his eyes when he saw it.

Starlight then said, " _That book was supposed to go to you when he died, but thanks to Everlue's greed, you never got it. I think it was his way of saying he was sorry._ "

Kaby was in disbelief as he held the book in his arms, crying. He then said, " _Thank you, young lady. Thank yo_ u."

* * *

A couple minutes later

The Fairy Tail guild members were walking through the town of Shiratsume. Apparently, Natsu rejected the reward that Kaby Melon offered because he didn't complete the job that they had. On top of that, the house that he and his wife lived in was actually a friend's house that they borrowed so that Mr. Melon can look like someone that is worth the help of a magic guild. Even though it made Lucy a little mad because she and Sora had to pay rent and they got squat, she forgave them because at least Mr. Melon is happy.

Sora then walked up to Starlight and said, " _You did a really good thing. You should be proud of yourself_."

" _I am_." Starlight said with a smile. " _It just felt so good to see that smile on Mr. Melon's face_."

Sora then looked at the blonde and said, " _Hey, Lucy. Don't worry about the rent. I figure something out when we get back to Magnolia, okay?_ "

Lucy then looked at the gentle smile of Sora and blushed because she knew he was telling the truth. She then said, " _Okay. By the way, what happened back there? With the armor?_ "

" _I have no idea_." Said Sora. " _I just really wanted to save you and then I turned into that and I gain the Key-Magnum_."

Lucy then looked at Sora in confusion and asked, " _Key-Magnum?_ "

" _Gotta call that gun something and that seem like it fit._ " Said Sora.

" _Well, either way, that was awesome._ " Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around Sora's neck. " _I mean the fire. The speed. Maybe I can teach you some new moves when you're in that form._ "

" _Aye, sir!_ " Yelled Happy.

Sora then said with a nervous smile, " _I think I'm good, Natsu_." The gang then heard something drilling in front of them, so they looked to see a Driller Mole Heartless in front of them. Sora then got annoyed because he thought he got them all. " _Oh, come on._ "

Starlight then looked at the little Heartless and asked, " _Hey, aren't you the heartless from the sewers?_ "

Lucy then asked, " _You mean the one you held in your arms?_ " Starlight nodded yes to that question. The little Driller Mole Heartless then got out of the hole it created, rolled its way over to her leg and rubbed the side of its head on it.

" _What the…_ " Natsu asked in confusion

Sora then said, " _Heartless don't do that._ "

Starlight then smiled, picked up the little Driller Mole and asked it, " _Hey, do you wanna come home with me._ " The Heartless spun its drill in excitement. " _*giggle* I'll take that as a yes_."

Sora then said, " _I don't know. Are you sure you want to take it_?"

" _Of course, I do._ " Said Starlight. "He's too adorable." She then looked at the Driller Mole. " _Now, what to call you. How about …Pokey?_ " The Driller Mole then spun its drill in excitement again, making Starlight smile, knowing that now she has a brand new friend.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of Hearts for a Fairy.**

 **This chapter does a lot. It shows Sora's brand new Drive Form which I call Komodo Fire Form, and his new weapon called the Key-Magnum. He also has Virgo's key, which might mean he'll be able to summon like Lucy. And finally, Starlight has a little partner of her own, Pokey the Driller Mole Heartless.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hearts for a Fairy**

* * *

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Chapter Seven; Making Up

After the mission of retrieving the book, destroying Everlue's mansion, and getting absolutely nothing for their efforts, the Fairy Tail group were walking to the forest, because Natsu thought that it would be a faster way to get back to the guild. Lucy was crossing her arms because she was a little bit mad at the events that happened before they left. She was forced to dress as a maid, she was called ugly by Duke Everlue, almost got killed by a Heartless, and got no reward for her actions so that she can pay rent. However, she was happy with the fact that Sora saved her life and she got to see Mr. Melon happy to retrieve the book his father made for him, so she was okay with it.

The team then heard Starlight giggle behind them, so they turned around to see her playing with her new friend, Pokey the Driller Mole Heartless. They were still confused at the fact that a Heartless wanted to go with Starlight back to the guild. Sora was more confused than the others because he knows from experience that Heartless don't show compassion like that. He thought that the Heartless was tricking Starlight and it was going to kill her when she has her back turned or the magic in Fiore changed it, kind of like what happened to him. He wanted to do something about it, but he saw the happy expression on Starlight's face and he knew that she would be upset if he tried to destroy it.

" _Sora._ " Lucy said with concern, snapping Sora out of his trance. " _Are you okay?_ "

Sora then said, " _Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I just…I don't trust that Heartless._ "

" _Why?_ " Asked Natsu. " _It hasn't tried to hurt us yet. Besides, look how happy Star is._ " He then pointed at Starlight, making the others look over and see how happy Starlight is while playing with Pokey. They saw her laughing, smiling and having fun with the Driller Mole Heartless.

Lucy then said, " _Wow, she looks so happy._ "

Sora looked at Starlight as she picked up Pokey and gave the Driller Mole Heartless a hug while having a smile on her face. He then sighed and figured he'd at least give the little Heartless a chance, but he's still going to be a little cautious with it.

* * *

In Traverse Town

Riku, Donald, Goofy, and the Mane Six met up at Town Square after finding nothing about where Sora or Starlight are. Riku then said, " _Alright, since we couldn't find anything, we should get going._ "

" _But where do we go?_ " Asked Rarity.

Applejack then asked, " _And how do we leave to the new place exactly?_ "

" _We have a ship._ " Said Goofy.

Donald then said, " _Yeah, and it's brand new._ "

" _A ship?_ " Pinkie asked in confusion. " _Are you talking about the one that goes,_ " She then started making flying noises while running around with her arms straight out, making the rest of the Mane Six chuckle a little bit.

Goofy then smiled and said, " _Yep, but faster._ "

Pinkie gasped in excitement when she heard that and said, " _That…is…AWESOME_!"

Twilight looked over at Riku and was a little worried because when she saw Rainbow Dash again, she looked a little mad, making her worried. She then said, " _Hey, Riku. Can we talk?_ "

Riku then looked over and said with slight confusion, " _Um, sure_." The two then walked away from the group while Pinkie and Donald were talking, making everyone laugh. When they got enough distance from them, Riku asked, " _So, what's up?_ "

" _What happened between you and Rainbow Dash?_ "Twilight asked, making Riku a little worried that he might get yelled at again. " _I saw Rainbow come back from the ally way and she was mad about something. Do you say something?_ "

Riku then said while rubbing the back of his head, " _I…uh…I may have said that she was weak._ "

" _Well, no wonder why she's mad._ " Twilight said with a smirk on her face. " _You don't call her weak. She's one of the fastest Pegasi I've ever seen and she's pretty tough._ "

" _It's not just that._ " Riku admitted, making Twilight look at him in confusion. " _I also accidently blurted out that because of her attitude, she was being selfish._ "

Twilight then said, " _Well, you're not wrong, but you're wrong._ "

" _What does that mean?_ " Riku asked with a confused look on his face.

" _Let me clarify._ " Twilight said as she walked next to Riku and looked at Rainbow Dash who was watching and smiling at Goofy and Applejack laughing at Pinkie Pie giving Donald a noogie. " _Rainbow is a Pegasus that tries every day to become a great athlete and become a member of the Wonder Bolts, the greatest athletes in Equestria. However, her trying to become a member of the group and proving herself to them does goes against her element of loyalty because she does leave us behind_."

Riku then asked, " _Well, if that's the case, doesn't that annoy you?_ "

Twilight then said, " _Oh yeah, that gets really, really, REALLY annoying, but it's not that she's trying to be selfish. It's just that she doesn't think before she acts, which gets her into a lot of trouble. But, there are times where she has proven why she is the element of loyalty like treating her biggest fan as a little sister, helping me out in some tough situations, and even coming here. She really surprised me_."

" _How so?_ " Asked Riku.

" _Well, there was a Wonder Bolts event that she was going to enter in._ " Said Twilight. " _Before she signed up, I came to her in full blown panic mode and told her that Starlight was missing and you know what she did?_ " Riku then shook his head no. " _She chose to come with me and find her instead of entering in the event that she wanted to._ " The silver haired boy was a little bit stunned to hear that. He then noticed a smile on the princess's face as she continued to look at her rainbow haired friend. " _If she was truly selfish, she done the event instead, but she chose to help me over that._ "

Riku then said, " _Wow, I didn't know that._ "

Twilight then said, " _Look, she'll warm up to you. You just need to be a little patient. I gotta warn you though, it's gonna take a long ti_ …"

" _Yo, Riku._ " Rainbow said as she was walking up to Riku and Twilight, making them look at her.

' _Wow that was quicker than I thought._ ' Thought Twilight.

" _Hey, Rainbow._ " Said Riku. " _Listen I want to apologize. I didn't mean to call you…_ "

Rainbow then said, " _Don't apologize. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. You were trying to help us out and I was acting_ _like a jerk._ " Riku was stunned that she was admitting it to him. " _You did not deserve that, so…I'm sorry_."

Riku then smiled and said, " _You know what, let's just pretend that whole thing didn't happen. Deal?_ "

Rainbow then said with a little smirk, " _Sure, why not?_ "

" _So, are we cool, Rainbow?_ " Asked Riku.

" _Call me R.D._ " Said Rainbow. " _And yeah, we're cool._ " The two then fist bumped, making Twilight sigh in relive. " _Now that all of that's done and over with, your friend Goofy said you're ship was fast. How fast is it exactly_?"

Riku then smirked and said, " _If you really want to know, then let's get going._ " As the two went to the others, Twilight smiled, knowing that now, everything is okay between them.

* * *

In Fiore

After a couple hours of walking, the Fairy Tail gang decided to set up camp for the night because it was getting a little dark. After setting up a campfire and eating some fish that Natsu and Happy caught, Starlight was the first one of the group to fall asleep with little Pokey in her arms, sleeping as well. She rested her head on Natsu's shoulder while Natsu dozed off and rested his head on top of hers. Sora and Lucy was on the other side of the campfire with Lucy laying on the ground. The only one of the group that was still awake was Sora.

Sora wasn't staying up to keep an eye on the Driller Mole Heartless, he was looking at Virgo's key, which he got when Duke Everlue was murdered by the Guard Armor Heartless. He kept playing the same image of Virgo protecting him from the giant Heartless and telling him that he was now her master. He didn't understand why the Celestial Spirit said that to him.

Sora looked over at Lucy, slightly tap her on the shoulder, and asked, " _Hey, are you still awake?_ "

Lucy looked over at Sora and said, " _Yeah, I'm awake. What's wrong?_ " She then sat up and Sora showed her Virgo's key.

Sora then explained to her, " _You see, after Virgo protected me from that Heartless, she told me before she faded away. She said that…I was her master and I don't know why. I'm just really confused._ "

" _Wait, that giant maid called you her master?_ " Lucy asked, making Sora nod yes to her question. " _That's nothing to be confused about that. It means you did something that to earn her respect and you became a Celestial wizard, like me._ "

Sora then said, " _But here's the thing though, I didn't even make a contract with her like you did with Plue. I don't know why, but being Fiore changed me somehow. First my outfit change, then me and Natsu linking our magic together, and now becoming a giant maid's master. Hell, even my new Drive form makes no sense, because that wasn't any of my normal Drive forms._ "

Lucy then asked, " _Do you think it's because of your Keyblade? Maybe that mixed with the magic in Fiore is what's causing you to grow stronger._ "

" _Maybe._ " Sora said as he continued to look at Virgo's key. He then looked at Lucy, because he had something to ask her. " _Hey, Lucy, since you're a Celestial Wizard, do you think you can…um…_ "

" _I can what?_ " Lucy asked in confusion.

Sora, with a slight blush on his face, asked, " _Do you think you can teach me how to summon?_ "

Lucy then blushed herself when Sora asked her that. She then asked, " _You…you want me to teach you_?"

" _Yeah, I kind of do._ " Sora said with a smile.

Lucy figured that even though Sora got Virgo's key and she didn't, it would be nice to help him out in summoning the Celestial Spirit. Not to mention that she'll be able to spend even more time with him. She then smiled at him and said, " _Okay, Sora. Once we get back to Magnolia, we can get started on training_."

Sora then hugged Lucy out of nowhere and said, " _Aw, thanks, Lucy. You're the best_."

Lucy, with her face now bright red, was stunned that this was Sora's reacting, but she didn't deny it at all. She just smiled, hugged him back and said, " _Of course, Sora. Anything for you." They then let go of the hug. "Well, good night._ "

" _Good night, Lucy._ " Sora said as he and Lucy laid down and joined the others in the action known as sleep.

* * *

The next morning

The Fairy Tail gang were still walking in the forest, trying to get to back to the guild. Lucy was sitting in Horologium, because her feet were getting tired. Natsu then asked, " _Do you really have to be inside that thing?_ "

" _Hey, you be nice._ " Horologium said for Lucy. " _Horologium is not a thing. He is a Celestial Spirit._ "

Sora look over at Starlight noticed that she was looking at Pokey in confusion for some reason. He then asked her, " _Hey, what's wrong?_ "

" _Do you know that symbol on the Heartless?_ " Asked Starlight. " _You know, the one with the X going across on it._ "

" _Yeah, why?_ " Sora asked in confusion.

Starlight then said, " _Because it's not on Pokey anymore._ "

" _What?_ " Sora asked in an even more confused tone of voice. He then walked over to Starlight and she showed her that she was in fact correct. The cross out heart symbol that is on every single Heartless is no longer on Pokey. Sora was stunned at the sight of this, so he took the Driller Mole and looked around at it. " _That can't be possible. Where did it go?_ "

Pokey then started crying because he was scared, so Starlight quickly yanked him away from Sora, hugged him close to her and said, " _Stop it. You're scaring him._ "

" _Sorry, I was confused._ " Said Sora. " _I've never seen a Heartless without that symbol before, except for maybe Shadows, but that's a whole other story._ "

" _Jeez, what's with all the yelling?_ " Said a voice behind a tree, catching the group's attention. They looked over to see that the voice that belonged to fellow Fairy Tail member, Gray Fullbuster, wearing nothing but his boxers.

Starlight quivered in fear at the sight of the half-naked boy while Sora looked at him and asked, " _Hey, aren't you Gray Fullbuster?_ "

" _That's me._ " Gray said as he stepped out of the bushes and got closer to Sora and Starlight, who was basically terrified for her life right now. " _So, you two must be the newbies, huh?_ "

Starlight then shirked and ran behind Natsu, cowering in fear like a little kitten, making Natsu blush a little because he thought she looked adorable. She then said, "Keep him away from me. He's a pervert."

Gray was stunned and angry at the statement she made and said, " _Hey, I didn't even do anything to you_!" When he yelled at Starlight, it made her cower behind Natsu even more.

" _Hey, leave Star alone, jerk!_ " Natsu said in anger as he walked up to Gray and they started butting heads. " _And what the hell are you even doing here?_ "

" _I was looking for the bathroom._ " Gray said as he and Natsu were pushing their heads together, trying to make the other fall.

" _And you're doing it wearing almost nothing, you pervert?_ " Said Natsu.

" _What I do when I go to the bathroom is none of your business, lizard breath!_ " Said Gray.

" _Ice boy!_ " Yelled Natsu.

" _Fire for brains!_ " Yelled Gray

" _Frozen Pervert_!" Yelled Natsu

" _I have no idea what's happening anymore._ " Sora said with the most confused look on his face.

After a couple minutes of Natsu and Gray butting heads, the gang and Gray, who was now wearing a white buttoned shirt, a pair of black jeans and black shoes, sat down and just talked. Gray then looked at Starlight and said, " _Hey, sorry if I scared ya back there. I have these weird habit of taking my clothes off with noticing that I did it._ "

" _Yeah, you should apologize to her._ " Natsu said with a slightly angry tone in his voice.

" _It's okay, Natsu._ " Starlight said with a nervous smile, trying to stop him from picking another fight with Gray. She then looked at Gray. " _I'm not mad at him. Really._ "

Natsu then smiled and said, " _Well, if you're not mad, then I'm not mad either._ "

Gray was a little stunned about Natsu just changing his attitude like that. He then looked at Sora and asked, " _So, from my understanding, you and Unicorn Girl over there are from different worlds, correct?_ "

" _Pretty much, yeah._ " Said Sora. " _But Starlight is from a world far different than mine._ "

Happy then said, " _Yeah, she's a horse._ "

" _I'M A UNICORN, YOU CAT BASTARD!_ " Starlight yelled in rage with a vein about to pop on her forehead, her hand clenched into a fist ready to punch Happy in the face, and her eyes glowing red with anger. Pokey then poked her a little bit, making her look over in rage, but her expression softened when the Driller Mole look at her. She then smiled and picked up her friend. " _Oh, Pokey. You know how to make me feel better._ " The Driller Mole then spun its drill in happiness, making Starlight giggle.

Gray then asked with a confused look on his face, " _What's with the personality changes all of the sudden?_ "

Sora then said, " _Starlight has been like that since she got that thing._ "

" _What's that supposed to mean?_ " Starlight asked, making Sora sweat because he just said something he shouldn't have said. She then looked at him in slight anger. " _Wait a minute. Do you hate the fact that I brought Pokey along?_ "

Sora then said with slight panic, " _No, no, no. I don't hate it, I just…_ " He then sighed because he had to tell her how he felt. " _I don't like the fact that you immediately trusted that thing._ "

" _I knew it!_ " Yelled Starlight. " _You never like Pokey. Ever since I brought him along, you've been crabby and trying to avoid him._ "

" _Do you blame me?_ " Sora asked as he was now getting frustrated. " _That is a Heartless. Do you have any idea what that is? It means it's a creature that doesn't have a heart. So, it just confuses me how you know what they are, yet you accepted it like a pet_."

Starlight then hugged the Driller Mole close to her and said, " _Pokey's different. He wanted to come with me. Plus, that weird symbol that he had is gone._ "

" _That doesn't change a thing!_ " Sora yelled as he got up in anger.

" _Sora, calm down._ " Lucy said, trying to stop the fight, but it was too late.

" _Just because a symbol is gone, doesn't mean it changes the Heartless!_ " Sora yelled, making Starlight hold Pokey closer to her as the Driller Mole shook in fear. " _I've fought Heartless longer than you have, and I know what kind of monsters they are. Plus, you saw what that Guard Armor did to Everlue! What makes you think that that thing won't do the same to you?!_ "

" _That's not true!_ " Yelled Starlight.

" _Stop defending it!_ " Yelled Sora. " _Seriously, you cannot befriend a Heartless_."

Starlight then started crying and said, " _That's not true. I can be friends with Pokey, but you're not giving him a chance._ "

" _I can't not believe this._ " Sora said as he got madder at Starlight. He then said something so shocking that it shocked Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. " _You know what, FINDING YOU IN THAT ALLY AND BRINGING YOU ALONG WAS THE STUPIDEST MISTAKE I'VE EVER MADE!_ " Starlight's anger then turned to heartbreak as her eyes widened and tears fell from her face. Sora just turned around and walked away without a second thought.

" _Sora, wait!_ " Lucy said as she ran after Sora, while Natsu looked over and say Starlight with more tear falling rapidly done her face.

" _Star._ " Natsu said as he got up and walked up to her so he can comfort her, but Starlight back away and ran into the forest. The Dragon Slayer then clench his fist in anger as he look at the direction of Sora. " _That jerk. I'm gonna beat him to a pulp!_ "

" _Calm down, Natsu._ " Happy said as he flew in front of his angry friend. " _I'm sure he didn't mean it. People say a lot of stupid things when their angry._ "

" _He made Star cry!_ " yelled Natsu.

" _Look, Fire Brain," Said Gray. "Let's just get your friends and get back to the guild. I'm sure we can find a way for them to get…_ " Then an explosion happened covering both of the Fairy Tail wizards in sand. Natsu's legs were the only thing popping out of the sand while Gray's head was popping out. " _What the hell just happened?_ "

Natsu then got out of the sand and said with sand falling from his mouth, " _Oh, no Happy_."

* * *

With Sora

" _Why would she defend that thing?_ " Sora asked himself as he walked in anger. " _It's a Heartless. It can't feel emotion. It can't learn compassion. It exists to take people's hearts._ " Lucy was following him, trying to catch up to him, but he was walking to fast. " _I mean, it's not like Fiore's magic is effecting it like it did with me. Once a heartless, always a…_ " He then stopped walking for a second, making Lucy stop as well. " _I…I didn't even consider that. The magic in Fiore must have changed that Heartless somehow. It would make sense as to why its symbol is gone._ "

" _Sora._ " Lucy whispered so that Sora couldn't hear her.

Sora then said, " _Also, every time I saw Starlight with that Heartless, it didn't attack her or did anything wrong. Plus, Starlight looks so happy when she's with him and the point of a keyblade wielder_ _is to spread happiness as well as protecting it. And I guess Starlight was right, I wasn't giving the little guy a chance and…_ " His eyes widen because he remembered the last thing he said to Starlight before he left.

" _FINDING YOU IN THAT ALLY AND BRINGING YOU ALONG WAS THE STUPIDEST MISTAKE I'VE EVERY MADE!_ " Sora remembered saying as he also remembered Starlight crying when he said that.

Sora fell to his knees and said, " _Oh, god. What have I done?_ " He then repeatedly smack himself in the head as the guilt overwhelmed him. " _Why would I say such a horrible thing to her? My god, I'm so stupid. What is wrong with me? I…I gotta find her._ " He then got up and turned around to see Lucy. " _Lucy…how much did you hear?_ "

" _All of it._ " Said Lucy.

Sora then said, " _Lucy, I…I feel horrible for what I said to Starlight. I don't know why I said that. I'm a horrible human being_."

Lucy then said, " _Sora, it's okay. A lot of people don't think when they're angry._ "

" _Either way, I…_ " Sora said as he walked up to Lucy. " _…I have to find her and tell her I'm sorry._ "

" _Well then let's hurry_." Lucy said as Sora ran in front of her and she followed.

* * *

With Starlight

In the forest, Starlight Glimmer was hugging her legs to her face, sobbing into her knees with Pokey looking at her in sadness. The Driller Mole then poke her gentle, making her looked at him with tears still falling down her face and her eyes blood shot. She then said, " _Oh, Pokey, what happened back there wasn't your fault. I just…where I'm from, I had a hard time making friends and I only successfully made a handful of friends. Then I met Sora, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and you and I feel like I'm getting better with making friends. But in defending one friend, I lost another one._ " She then went back to sobbing into her knees. " _And I knew I was going to lose you or Sora as a friend. I…*sob*…I just wish I could've *sob* have kept…both of you._ "

Starlight then heard a cry for help over her sobbing, so looked up to hear it a little better. When she heard the cry for help again, she wiped the tears away and she went to investigate with Pokey following from behind. When she got to the source of the yelling, she moved a couple shrubs and saw a pair of orange haired twins, a giant yellow chicken in overalls, a man holding a magic orb, and a small green man with a red target on his head. She also saw that they were surrounding Happy who was tied to a rotisserie pole.

" _What the…_ " Starlight said in shock to see Happy like that. She then got out of the bushes. " _Hey, what do you think you're doing?!_ "

" _Oh, thank goodness._ " Happy said in relief. " _I thought I was gonna become these guy's lunch_."

Starlight then asked, " _Wait, you were gonna eat him?_ "

" _Hey, we need our protein._ " One of the orange haired twins said.

The other twin then said, " _Yeah, we're tired of eating berries._ "

" _MEAT!_ " Said the chicken man.

The man with the crystal ball then said, " _I sense that you will die in the next couple seconds if you do not leave._ "

Starlight then said, " _No way am I leaving. That's my friend and I'm not leaving him behind. Who are you creeps anyway?_ "

 _"Oh, we're not telling._ " The Green man said with a little smirk on his face. " _Get her!_ " All of the weird men, except for the green one, charged at Starlight. She quickly defending herself by creating a magic field. While they were attacking her, Pokey was rolling towards the tied up Happy and used his drill nose to help him get free.

" _Thanks Pokey._ " Happy said as the Driller Mole finished freeing him, making him fall on his back.

Starlight used her magic to blast at the men away from her. The green man then placed his hand on the ground and yelled, " _ **SAND BOMB!**_ _Take this!_ " He then created a sand type explosion that was aimed at Starlight. The explosion was small, but it was enough to send her falling backwards. When she crashed into a tree and landed in front of it, the men cornered her. She tried to get up, but she couldn't because of how hard she hit the tree behind her.

" _So, what do we do with her?_ " Asked the man with the orb.

" _KILL!_ " The chicken man said as he held his mace, which was on fire.

" _Good idea._ " The green man said with a smirk on his face. " _You can do the honors since it was your idea._ "The chicken man nodded as he walked to Starlight, who was still trying to get up.

' _Damn it._ ' Starlight thought as she saw the chicken man about to crush her with his flaming mace. She couldn't even create a magic field to protect herself because she couldn't focus due to the pain of hitting the tree. All she could do was close her eyes and brace herself.

" _Get away from her!_ " Said a voice that made Starlight's eyes widen and see the chicken man engulfed in flames. The chicken man dropped his mace and ran around trying to put himself out.

" _What the hell was that?_ " The green man asked in both panic and confusion.

The orb man then said, " _I sense that it's a boy with a key shaped…_ " Before he could finish his sentence, Sora, who was in his new Komodo Fire Form, kicked him so hard that it sent him flying into the sky.

" _Sora?_ " Starlight asked in shock because she didn't think he'd save her.

" _First, this chick ruins our lunch plans, now this guy's getting in our way of killing her?_ " One of the twins asked in anger.

The other twin then said, " _Let's get 'em!_ " The two twins then charged at him about to beat him up, but Sora pulled out his Key-Magnum and shot both of them in the chest. It didn't kill them, but it did send them flying and falling unconscious behind the green man, who was now shaking in fear.

Sora then looked over at Starlight and asked, " _Are you okay?_ "

Before Starlight could reply, she noticed the green man about to use his magic on Sora. She then yelled, "Look out behind you!"

Sora looked behind him to see the green man about to stop, but Pokey saved the day by flying his drill nose into his side and making him slide back. The green man then said as he came to a stop, " _Oh, you're gonna get it, you little fu…hey!_ " He was grabbed by Sora from behind because of how fast he was in his Komodo Fire form.

" _Hey, you can't say that kind of stuff._ " Sora said as he did a sleeper hold move on the green man. " _Why don't you take a nap?_ " The green man struggled for about a couple seconds, but then fell unconscious due to the lack of air. Sora then dropped him onto the ground.

Starlight then asked, " _Uh, did you just_ …"

" _Kill him?_ " Asked Sora. " _Nah, I just put him in a nap._ " He then went back to his regular form, walked over to Starlight, and kneeled to her. " _Are you hurt?_ "

Starlight then looked away and said, " _Well, aside from being sent flying into a tree, I'm okay._ "

It was a couple moments of awkward silence between Sora and Starlight, which wasn't a surprise considering what happened like ten minutes ago. Sora then sat next to Starlight with his hands folded together, looking at the ground, and said, " _Listen, I…I didn't mean what said back there. I never meant to say something like that horrible._ "

Starlight looked over and saw the guilt in Sora's eyes when he said that, making her think that he really is sorry. She then said, " _Sora, it's okay._ "

" _No, it's not._ " Said Sora. " _It was cruel, hurtful, and totally untrue. I never thought of bringing you along with me was a mistake. What happened back there and what I said was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I just assumed that Pokey would do something bad to you because of my own experiences with Heartless, but you were right. I wasn't giving him a chance. As a Keyblade wielder, I'm supposed to help build friendships, but what I did back there, I almost single handed destroyed our friendship._ "

" _Sora_." Starlight said as she looked at him.

Sora then said, " _Look, I'm really sorry._ " He then looked at Pokey, who was rolling up to him. " _To both of you. I hope you can forgive me._ "

Pokey then spun its drill and rolled under Sora's hand, making him confused. Starlight then giggled and said, " _I think Pokey forgives you._ " She then gave Sora a hug and smiled herself. " _And I forgive you too._ "

Sora then smiled as he hugged Starlight back and petted Pokey's head. Happy then said, " _Yay, you're friends again._ "

" _Sora! Starlight!_ " Said a voice making the two people look over and see Lucy waving at them.

Sora and Starlight then got up from the ground and Sora said, " _Come on, Starlight. Let's go find…_ " He then the full punch of an enraged Natsu Dragneel out of nowhere, making Starlight's eyes widen and Lucy's jaw drop. The Keyblade wielder was now on the ground his cheek in pain.

Lucy ran over to Sora and kneeled down next to him. Gray then came out of the bushes and asked, " _Don't you think you went a little over board_."

Natsu then yelled, " _That's what he gets for making Star cry!_ "

Lucy then yelled in anger, " _Hey, I'm pretty sure that he apologized to her, you_ …"

Sora then placed his finger on her lips and said with a smile on his face, " _Don't defend me, Lucy. I deserved that._ "

Gray then said, " _Well, if you two are buddies again, we all need to go back to the guild_."

Natsu then looked over and asked, " _Why should we, loser_!?"

" _Because,_ " Gray said as he looked at Natsu with a powerful stare. " _Erza is due to come back real soon._ " The Dragon Slayer's anger then turned to fear when he heard that name come out of the stripper's mouth.

" _Erza_?" Sora asked in confusion. " _Who's she?_ "

" _She's one of the strongest members of the Fairy Tail guild._ " Said Lucy.

Starlight then asked, " _Really? How strong is she?_ " She then looked at Natsu, who was still shaking in fear, which worried her. " _Um, Natsu, are you okay?_ "

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter for Hearts for a Fairy. I hope you enjoy.**

 **So in this chapter, Riku and Rainbow Dash made up and Sora and Starlight's friendship is still in tack. Also, I know that Season Seven is up, but just know that this Fanfiction will** **not** **have those events in here. Just want to make that clear.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hearts for a Fairy**

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Chapter Eight; Meet Erza

When the group got back to Magnolia, Sora and Lucy went back to their apartment, Grey went back to his home, and Natsu, Starlight and Happy went to Natsu's house. As Natsu and Starlight walked and Happy flew to their house, Natsu said, " _Hey, Star, I'm glad you came with me on the mission._ "

Starlight then said, " _Well, I should thank you for inviting me and it was worth it. I made a Mr. Melon happy and…_ " She then stopped for a second to pick up Pokey from the ground and continue to walk with Natsu. " _I got to meet Pokey._ "

Natsu then smiled as he pet Pokey's head and said, " _So, what do you want to eat?_ "

Starlight then said, " _Hmmm, surprise me._ "

A couple minutes later, after eating a meal Natsu paid for, Starlight was standing next to an ice cream stand that Natsu was paying for again. She then said, " _Natsu, you didn't have to do this._ "

" _Don't worry about it, Star._ " Natsu said with a smile as he handed her and Happy their ice cream while giving Pokey a bowl of it so that he doesn't feel left out. They all then sat on a bench so that they can enjoy their ice cream and talk.

After a couple licks of her ice cream cone, Starlight said, " _So, Natsu, I saw how much you were shaking when Gray mentioned this Erza person, what is she like?_ "

" _She's scary._ " Natsu said as he shook in fear. " _She's like an angry warrior whose blood thirsty._ "

" _More like a rampaging monster!_ " Said Happy.

Starlight then said, " _Well, I'm sure she's not that bad._ "

" _Well, she is._ " Said Natsu. " _But just to let you know, if she does scare you, just yell for me and I'll come. I don't want you to feel the wrath of Erza._ "

Starlight then blushed from what Natsu said, making her think that he really wants to protect her. She then said, " _Don't worry about it, Natsu. I can take care of myself, but I appreciate though._ "

" _No problem, Star._ " Natsu said with a smile. Starlight blushed even harder when he smiled at her. He then looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was setting. " _Hey, we better get hom_ e."

" _Right._ " Said Starlight.

* * *

With Sora and Lucy

After they separated from their friends, Sora and Lucy went back to their apartment, got a meal cooked by Sora, and Lucy took a bath and changed into a white t-shirt and pink pajama bottoms. When night time came, Sora was sitting on the couch, looking at Virgo's key while Lucy was talking to him about how to be a Celestial Wizard. Sora then asked, " _Okay, so Celestial Spirits are from another world like me and Starlight?_ "

" _Pretty much._ " Said Lucy. " _That's why I was so shocked that you came with Virgo when Everlue summoned her, because no human has ever gone through the Celestial World before._ "

" _I see,_ " Sora said as he continued looking at the key. " _But how did I instantly made a contract with Virgo._ "

" _I wish I knew_." Lucy said as she looked outside at the full moon. " _It's about time to head to bed_."

" _Right._ " Sora said as Lucy got up and left for her room. She turned around and saw Sora setting up the couch to lay down, which made her considered if he was gonna be okay sleeping on the couch again.

" _Hey, Sora._ " Said Lucy

" _What's up_?" Asked Sora

Lucy then asked, " _Are you…you know, gonna be okay on the couch again?_ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _Yeah, I've slept on more uncomfortable stuff than this._ "

" _What?_ " Lucy asked in slight shock, but tried not to yell so she didn't wake anyone up. " _Why didn't you tell me you were uncomfortable?_ "

Sora then put his hands out in defense and said, " _Hey, it's no big deal. I wanted you to have the room and if you gonna say that you want me to take the room, forget it._ "

Sora crossed his arms to make it clear that he wasn't gonna back down from keeping Lucy from sleeping on the couch. Lucy thought up it for a moment and then thought of an idea that made her blush a little. She then said," _Well, I think I might have an idea that can satisfy both of us._ "

Sora then asked in confusion, " _And what's that?_ "

* * *

At Natsu's house

As Starlight wore her pajama's that Natsu gave her, she was setting up the couch for her to sleep on. Natsu then asked her, " _Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the couch again?_ "

" _I'm fine, Natsu._ " Starlight said as she smiled at her. " _Pokey and I can live with sleeping on the couch again._ "

" _Okay, let me know if you change your mind._ " Said Natsu. " _Well, good night. Tomorrow, we'll see what kind of mission Sora and Lucy want to do._ "

 _"Okay._ " Said Starlight. As Natsu went to his hammock to get some sleep, she grabbed Pokey of the ground and laid on the couch so that she can cover herself with her blanket. " _Good night, Pokey._ " The Driller Mole then hummed as it slowly went to sleep in her arms.

As Starlight laid on her side with Pokey in her arms, she couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened on the mission with Sora, Natsu, and Lucy and how much fun she had with them. Sure, the whole thing with Sora got a little out of hand, but at least she and Sora made up. She also like meeting Gray, despite him being a perverted stripper in her mind, but he was still a nice guy once you got to know him. And even with what Natsu told her about Erza, she really wants to meet her and become friends with her.

Speaking of Natsu, Starlight was also thinking about the many thing he did to protect her while on the mission, like stopping a giant suit of armor falling on her, defending her from Gray, and so many other incredibly nice things he has done for her.

' _He's so sweet._ ' Starlight thought as she started to blush. ' _He has done so much for me and yet, we've only known each other for a few days._ ' She then felt her heart beating faster and couldn't not stop thinking about him. ' _What is going on? Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it…really because of Natsu? Am…Am I…_ ' At that moment, she finally realized the reason why she was acting strange around the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Starlight Glimmer sat up, with Pokey still sleeping, and whispered to herself with her face bright red, " _Am I…in love…with Natsu?_ " She then started to smile when she came to that realization. She also tried really hard not to squeal in excitement because everyone's sleeping. " _I can't believe it. I'm in love. I have to tell him. I have to…_ " She then realized another thing about her realization and she immediately went sad.

" _But, I'm a unicorn and he's a human._ " Starlight whispered as she looked at her hands. " _It would be so weird. And…we've only known each other for a few days, so I haven't told him about who I am or what I did. How is he going to take it? Is he gonna hate me? Is he gonna want nothing to do with me_?" She then sighed, laid back down on her side, held Pokey closer to her body, and slowly fell asleep, thinking that her love for Natsu might not be returned.

* * *

With Sora

Sora has done a lot of crazy things in his life. He fought Heartless, became a mermaid, a lion cub, and even went inside a computerized world. However, he had never done anything like this before. He was in Lucy's room, laying on her bed right next to her. His face was bright red and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

' _There is no way this is happening._ ' Sora thought as he looked at Lucy to his right, sleeping on her right side. ' _I can't believe she came up with this and she was serious about it too._ ' He turned his head slightly to see the sleeping blonde next to him. ' _She's really nice. And smart. And funny. And so beautiful._ '

Sora then looked to the ceiling of Lucy's room and thought of something. ' _A lot has happened since I've been here. I formed a team with Lucy, Natsu, and Starlight. I got weird, but awesome new form and a Celestial Key. And I never thought that a Heartless would just change like that, but it happened. But I know that once there is a way for me to get home, I have to leave all of this behind. I have to say goodbye to Lucy, Natsu, and the rest of the guild and bring Starlight back to her world._ ' He then heard Lucy rolling over next him, making him turn his head to see her still sleeping, but she had a smile on her face. This made Sora blush and smile himself. ' _But until that day comes, I'm going to enjoy every moment while I'm here._ '

* * *

The next morning

Sora and Lucy were at the Fairy Tail guild looking at the job request board. Lucy was wearing an orange zip up tank top with yellow going down the zipper, around the collar, and around each shoulder, a blue skirt held by a red belt with her key poach and a whip attached to it, and red flip flops.

Sora then asked, " _So, what's our next mission_?"

" _I don't know._ " Said Lucy. " _I'm having trouble finding a job._ "

" _You too, huh?_ " Said a member of the guild named Nab as he stood next to Lucy looking at the mission board. Lucy and Sora nodded as the Fairy Tail member continued to look for a job.

" _Hey, guys._ " Said a voice behind Sora and Lucy, making them look behind them to see Natsu and Starlight, who was now wearing the outfit that she came to Fiore in with Sora. Happy and Pokey followed them from behind.

" _Hey, Natsu. Starlight._ " Sora said with a smile, while Lucy continued to look at the board.

Natsu then asked, " _So, what's our next mission? You two get to pick this time._ "

" _Why?_ " Asked Lucy. " _I thought you just needed me because I fit the description of Everlue's maid request._ "

Starlight then said, " _Lucy, Natsu wanted you for more than that._ "

" _Natsu!_ " Yelled a voice behind the gang, making them turn around to see Gray Fullbuster, who again hasn't noticed that he was in his boxers.

Natsu then asked in anger, " _What the hell do you want, Gray?_ "

" _I still have a bone to pick with you!_ " Gray said as he walked towards the group with his fists clenched.

" _Oh yeah?_ " Natsu asked as he held his arm and walked towards Gray to punch him.

" _Natsu, that's not a good idea._ " Said Starlight. " _You shouldn't really fight him._ "

" _Yeah, Natsu_ ," Gray said with a cocky smile on his face. " _Listen to your girlfriend and play house with her._ " Starlight blushed when he said that and Sora and Lucy couldn't help but chuckle.

" _Hey, you leave Star out of this!_ " Natsu yelled in anger as he engulfed his fist in flames. As the two were about to punch each other, Loki comes through the doors of Fairy Tail and his face was a face of someone that has seen true horror. The rest of the guild, including Natsu and Gray who were about to fight.

Loki then looked at every one with terror in his eyes and said, " _She's here!_ " Everyone in the guild, except for Sora, Lucy, Starlight, and Pokey, started to shake in fear. Natsu and Gray immediately shut their magic off when they heard that.

" _So, do we finally get to meet her?_ " Sora asked, not knowing the terror of Erza. Then someone carrying a giant decorated horn walked through the doors of the guild and everyone stared in horror.

The figure set the giant horn on the ground next to her and she was revealed to Sora, Lucy, and Starlight as a red hair beauty with brown eyes and wearing silver chest armor with a dark red Fairy Tail guild mark on it and gold going across the chest and up the left side of the armor. She also had silver shoulder pads, silver gauntlets with long black gloves, a blue skirt and long brown boots. Her guild mark was blue and it was located on her left shoulder.

Starlight then said, " _Wow, she was nothing like Natsu told me she was._ "

" _I can't believe she's really here._ " Lucy said in excitement.

Erza then looked at Mirajane and asked, " _Is Master here?_ "

" _No, he already left._ " Mirajane replied.

One of the guild members then asked while approaching the horn the red haired warrior brought home, " _S…S…So, Erza. What is that?_ "

" _It's the horn of a monster I slayed._ " Said Erza. " _The town's people were so grateful that I defeated it that they decided to decorate it and let me take it as a souvenir._ " She then gave the man a death stare. " _Do you have a problem with that?_ "

" _N…N…N…No ma'am_." The man replied.

Erza then said in a tone that was loud enough for the whole guild to hear, " _Listen up, I got word that some of you have caused some damages during your missions. Master Makarov might not care, but I most certainly do. Wakaba!_ " The smoking man then froze in fear when she said his name, " _You need to put that thing out already. It's a very dirty habit._ "

"Yes, ma'am." Wakaba said as he slowly put his cigarette out.

" _Cana!_ " Erza said, making the drinking beauty stop what she was doing. " _You also need to control your habit of drinking so much. Vijeeter!_ " The brown haired man who was dancing in a tight black suit with some silver designs on it stopped what he was doing. " _Take you're dancing somewhere else, please, it's too distracting. Nab!_ "

Nab then looked behind him to look at Erza and asked, " _Yes, ma'am?_ "

" _You have been staring at that board none stop for as long as I can remember._ " Said Erza. " _Just pick a job already. Macao!_ " As the blue haired man stopped to look at Erza, she sighed in disappointment.

" _Just say something._ " Macao begged.

" _I just don't know where to begin with you._ " Erza said as she placed her right hand on her face and shook her head.

" _Wow, she is really laying in on people_." Said Lucy. " _Don't you think so too, Sor…_ " She the saw something she had never seen before from Sora and it was kind of scary.

Sora, with a pissed off look on his face, a vein twitching on his forehead, and his eyes glowing red, said, " _Yeah. She really is. It's almost like she's every dictator type villain I've ever faced._ "

Lucy, know shaking in fear herself, thought, ' _Is he really getting angry?_ '

Erza then asked the guild, " _Are Natsu and Gray here?_ " She then looked over to see Natsu and Gray had their arms around their shoulders and their other arms holding each. Both boys were sweating in fear at the sight of Erza.

Gray then said, " _We're right here, Erza. You know, just hanging out like buddies._ "

" _Aye._ " Said Natsu.

" _Is he talking like happy?_ " Lucy asked in shock.

Erza then said, " _Well, I'm glad that you two are getting along._ "

Without even thinking, Starlight said, " _But they were just about to beat each other up about two minutes ago._ "

Gray then quickly said, " _No. No. No. You must be thinking of two other people._ "

" _Aye._ " Said Natsu.

Erza then looked over at Starlight and was confused by who she was. She then asked, " _Who are you? I've never seen you before in the guild._ "

Starlight then looked over and saw the death stare that Erza was giving her, making her legs shake and sweat. She then said with stutter in her voice and her lips quivering, " _I…I…I'm new here in the guild. My name….is…St…Starlight…Gli…Glimmer._ " Starlight then braced herself for what was coming next, but instead noticed that nothing was happening.

Erza, with her hand extended out, smiled at her and said, " _Nice to meet you, Starlight. Welcome to Fairy Tail._ "

Starlight, with slight blush of embarrassment for acting so scared, then said, " _Tha…thank you, Ms. Scarlett._ "

As Starlight grabbed her hand, Erza then said, " _Please, call me Erza._ "

" _Wow, she's being gentle to Starlight._ " Said Lucy.

Sora, now calmed down, asked, " _So why is Natsu still shaking?_ "

" _Because a long time ago, Natsu challenged her and she beat him pretty bad._ " Said Mirajane.

"Whoa, really?" Lucy asked in shock.

" _And one day, Erza saw Gray without any clothes on,_ " Said Wakaba. " _So, she beat him up too._ "

Macao then said, " _And let's not forget about how she punched Loki for hitting on her._ "

Lucy then thought, " _No surprise there._ "

Erza then looked at Natsu and Gray and said, " _Anyway, I need your help._ "

Both Natsu and Gray were shocked to hear that coming from Erza. Gray then asked, " _What do you mean?_ "

Erza then said, " _I'll explain on the way, but we need to…_ "

" _I can't._ " Said Natsu.

" _What was that?_ " Erza asked while giving Natsu a firm death stare.

Natsu then walked over to Starlight, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her close to his body, making her blush. He then said, " _I'm already on a team with Star and her friends._ "

" _Is that so?_ " Erza asked as she looked at Sora and Lucy standing behind them.

The blonde then said, " _Um, hi. I'm Lucy and this is Sora._ "

" _Hi._ " Sora said as he waved to Erza, still thinking that she's more of a dictator than a friend to anybody in the guild.

Erza then sighed and said, " _Well, I guess those three are coming with us than._ " Sora, Lucy, Natsu, Starlight, and Gray were all shocked to hear that coming from Erza.

* * *

With Riku, Donald, Goofy, and the Mane Six

The gang was now out of Traverse Town and they were riding in the new Gummi Ship 2.0. It was a dark blue jet like ship with an orange ring going around the nose cone, which had a black tip, black likes and the wings, and orange stripes going diagonally on them, and a yellow cockpit.

Rainbow Dash then said while sitting on the chair of the Gummi Ship, " _This is so awesome!_ "

" _You said it, Dashie!_ " Said Pinkie.

Twilight then said, " _You guess weren't kidding when you said this was fast._ "

" _Yep, it gets pretty fast._ " Said Riku.

Applejack then said while holding her stomach, " _I don't feel so good. I think I might_ …" She then held her mouth as her cheeks puffed a little.

" _Oh, my_ …" Fluttershy said as she grabbed a paper bag from the bottom of her seat and handed it to Applejack, who gladly took it and puked into it.

" _So, where to next, Darling?_ " Asked Rarity.

" _I think we should get with Leon and the others to see if they've seen Sora._ " Goofy suggested.

" _Good idea, Goofy!_ " Said Donald.

" _And where are they, exactly?_ " Rainbow asked in confusion.

" _Radiant Garden._ " Riku, Donald, and Goofy said in unison as they continued to drive their ship towards that world.

* * *

 **Here is the next Hearts for a Fairy chapter, this chapter was very simple, Starlight confirming to herself that she likes Natsu, meeting Erza, Sora thinking that she's a dictator with how she treats the guild, and seeing that Riku's gang are going to Radiant Garden to find their friends, who we all know are not there.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hearts for a Fairy**

* * *

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Chapter Nine; Teamwork pt.1

After what happened with at the guild this morning, Erza Scarlett, the elite of Fairy Tail, has taken Sora, Starlight Glimmer, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, and Gray Fullbuster with her to where ever she is going to take them. Happy and Pokey also went with them as backup, which is not much considering the backup is a small Driller Mole and a flying, talking blue cat. The thing that confused them about this mission is that the red haired warrior had not said a word to them about what they are doing or where they're going.

As for Sora, Lucy, and Starlight opinion of Erza, Starlight thinks that Erza is kind of scary, but she seems to be a really sweet person underneath her ruthlessness. Lucy has been a fan of Erza, so she likes her, but can see why every in the guild is scared of her. Sora does not like Erza one bit. He sees her as a dictator more than a friend to the guild and her not telling them about where they are going is only adding to his frustration with her.

As the team sits on the train heading to where ever they're going, Sora was unfortunately sitting across from Erza and he was looking out the window just to keep himself from getting angry. Starlight was sitting across from Grey and they were in the aisle seats. Natsu was sitting in between Sora and Starlight and he was not looking to good, which was unfortunate for Lucy because she was sitting across from him, hoping that she wouldn't get puked on.

Erza looked over at Lucy and asked, " _Are you alright?_ "

" _I'm fine._ " Said Lucy. " _I just don't Natsu to hurl on me._ "

Erza then shield, got up from her seat and said, " _Then switch with me. I sit across from him._ "

" _Really?_ " Lucy asked, making Erza nodded at her. She then smiled, got up and said, " _Thank you._ " The two then switched seats and now Lucy was sitting across from Sora and Erza was sitting across from Natsu.

Natsu then tugged on Starlight's shirt, making her look at him, and asked, " _Hey…Star…you don't think…you can…put me to sleep again…can you?_ "

Starlight then smiled and said, " _Of course, Natsu. Just rest your head on my lap, okay?_ "

Natsu then laid his head on her lap and said as she started using her magic, " _You're the best, Sta…*snore*_ " The dragon slayer immediately fell asleep, making Starlight blush at how cute he looked. Erza smiled at them, thinking that those two word make a wonderful couple.

" _Hey, Erza._ " Sora said, making the red haired beauty look at him. " _Now can you tell us why we're here?_ "

Gray then said, " _Oh, yeah, you didn't tell us what we were going to do since we left the guild._ "

" _Right._ " Erza said as she closed her eyes and thought. " _I think it's time for me to tell you. I don't know much, but I think the Eisenwald Dark Guild is planning something big using a magical item called Lullaby._ "

" _Lullaby?_ " Lucy asked in confusion, making Erza nodded at her.

Sora and Starlight, both with blank looks on their faces asked in unison, " _What's a Dark Guild?_ "

Erza then asked in shock, " _How do you two not know what a Dark Guild is?_ "

" _Because we're from a different world._ " Sora and Starlight said in unison, shocking Erza once again.

" _Uh, let me explain._ " Said Lucy.

* * *

With Riku, Donald, Goofy, and the Mane Six

After a long ride in the Gummi Ship 2.0, the gang was now in Radiant Garden, a town that used to be known as Hollow Bastian. Riku, Donald, and Goofy knew what the place was like, but the Mane Six have never been here before and they were pretty excited. Twilight then said with her eyes sparkling like diamonds, " _This is amazing. I am learning so much about world traveling._ " She then grabbed a journal that she brought along with her and started writing stuff down.

" _You said it, Sugar Cube._ " Applejack said as she tipped her hat back a little. " _This place is pretty nice looking._ "

" _A little too rustic if you ask me._ " Rarity said, looking at all the stone buildings and other things that made her uncomfortable fashion wise.

" _What are you talking about?_ " Pinkie asked as she jumped in place. " _Look at this place. It's amazing._ "

Rainbow then looked at Riku and asked, " _So, where's this Leon guy you told us about?_ "

" _He and the others should be in Merlin's house._ " Riku replied.

 _"Yeah, we can show ya._ " Said Goofy.

Twilight then said as she closed her journal, " _I think it best if we split up again to cover more ground._ "

Riku then said, " _Then you and R.D. go with Goofy to Merlin's house. Donald, you're in charge of keeping Pinkie in check._ "

Donald then asked in annoyance, " _Hey, why do I get the crazy one?_ "

" _Because he said so._ " Pinkie replied as she bounced next to Donald.

" _Fluttershy and I can ask around here to see if somebody knows about our friends._ " Said Applejack.

" _I'm okay with that._ " Fluttershy chimed in.

" _Then I guess you're with me, Rarity._ " Said Riku. " _We'll check another place here._ "

" _Very well, Darling._ " Said Rarity.

* * *

In Fiore

" _So, you two are from an entire different world than ours?_ " Erza asked as she cut into a piece of strawberry cake.

" _Pretty much._ " Starlight said with a mouth full of tuna salad sandwiches as Natsu was still sound asleep on her lap.

Sora then asked, " _And the reason why we're going with you is because a guild of evil is going to use an object named after something parents do to put their kids to sleep_?"

Erza then said, " _That is correct._ "

Sora then thought to himself, ' _That is so stupid._ '

Lucy then asked, " _So, Erza, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic do you use?_ "

" _That's a good question._ " Said Erza.

" _Erza's magic is really pretty._ " Said Happy. " _It's not as destructive as Natsu's dragon slayer magic._ "

Erza then said, " _I will agree with you on that, but I believe Gray has a really beautiful type of magic._ "

" _Oh, like this?_ " Gray asked as he made a fist on the palm of his hand and then a light blue magic cycle appeared, causing his hand to steam. He opened his hand, Sora, Lucy, and Starlight were shock to see a small ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail guild symbol. " _I use ice magic._ "

" _Oh, so that's why you and Natsu don't get along._ " Lucy said in realization. " _He's fire and you're ice. So, they don't mix at all._ "

Erza then said, " _Huh, I never thought about that._ "

Gray then said, " _No, I just hate his guts._ "

" _How could you hate Natsu?_ " Asked Starlight. " _He's a sweetheart._ "

Sora then added, " _And he's actually a really good teammate._ "

" _I'll believe it when I see it._ " Gray said with a chuckle.

* * *

In Radiant Garden

Goofy, Twilight, and Rainbow has made it to Merlin's house thanks to Goofy remembering the way to the place after coming here with Sora and Donald. He then said, " _Here it is._ "

" _Whoa, it's just like every house we've seen in this town._ " Rainbow said with her arms crossed.

" _Oh, be nice._ " Said Twilight.

" _Hey, Goofy._ " Said a voice coming from behind Goofy, Twilight, and Rainbow, making them turn around to see Aerith standing with a smile on her face.

" _Hiya, Aerith._ " Goofy said as he waved at his friend. " _Meet my new friends. This is Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash._ "

" _Hello there._ " Twilight said with a slight bow.

" _What's up?_ " Rainbow asked with a peace sign.

" _It's very nice to meet you._ " Said Aerith. " _So, Goofy, why are you here?_ "

" _Sora's missing._ " Goofy said in sadness.

" _And so is our friend, Starlight Glimmer._ " Rainbow added.

" _Oh no._ " Aerith said with a worried expression on her face. " _Well, they're not here, but I think we can use the computer to see if they're in the area._ "

" _Okay, thank you._ " Twilight said as the group went into Merlin's house, hoping to find Sora and Starlight.

With Riku and Rarity

" _This quite a lovely town._ " Rarity said as she walked with Riku in the Radiant Garden.

" _Yeah, it is pretty nice._ " Said Riku. " _Hey, Twilight told me that Rainbow is the Element of Loyalty where she's from. So, what element are you?_ "

" _I'm the Element of Generosity._ " Rarity replied with confidence. "I'm also a fashion designer." Riku was slightly confused on that because for some reason, fashion and generosity didn't mix with him.

Riku then asked, " _So, what did you do before you heard that your friend was missing?_ "

Rarity then replied, " _Well, I was creating a new line of clothing for a fashion show I was hosting, but I had to put everything on hold when I heard that poor Starlight was taken for some reason._ "

Riku decided to talk to her about Starlight because he doesn't really know much about her. He then asked, " _Hey, can I ask you something?_ "

" _Of course, darling._ " Said Rarity.

Riku then asked, " _What is Starlight Glimmer like?_ "

" _Well, I don't want to tell you too much about her, but…_ " Rarity said with hesitation, clearly not wanting to tell Riku the truth, making him hate Starlight. " _…Let's just say we had complication when we all met Starlight, but Twilight saw the potential in her and took her in as her student. She's trying to learn the values of friendship and sometimes doesn't understand it completely, but we all have faith in her._ "

" _Oh, well, Sora can help her with that._ " Riku said with confidence.

" _What do you mean?_ " Rarity asked in confusion.

Riku then explained, "Sora is an example of a good friend. He has a good heart and is willing to help anyone in trouble. If he and Starlight are together, I think that they'd be good friends." Rarity was impressed by that statement. She was so impressed that she actually wanted to meet Sora to see if Riku is correct.

* * *

In Fiore

After a long train ride, the team have arrived at the Onibus train station and were on their way to the to the Eisenwald guild. Sora then asked Erza, " _Are you sure those dark guild guys are in this town?_ "

" _I'm not sure._ " Erza replied. " _That's what we're here to find out._ "

Gray then said, " _I'm just glad that were gonna storm their guild. I'm looking forward to kicking their asses._ "

" _You know, maybe I should go home and leave this whole thing with you guys._ " Lucy said, clearly terrified of going to a dark guild.

Starlight then looked around in confusion and asked, " _Hey, where's Natsu?_ " Everyone stopped walking when she asked that question.

Sora then said in confusion, " _I thought he was with you._ "

" _Wait, you don't think…_ " Lucy asked as she realized something that just came into her head and unfortunately, she was correct. Natsu, who woke up from Starlight's spell and is still breathing heavily, was still on the train and the train had just taken off with him still inside.

Happy then said, " _Uh oh, there he goes._ " He then started waving to the train as Sora, Lucy, Starlight, Gray, and Erza looked with shocked expressions on their faces.

" _Oh no,_ " Starlight said as she started to cry anime tears. " _I was so busy listening to Erza that I forgot about him._ "

" _No, Starlight, it was my fault._ " Erza said as she clenched her fist in disappointment. " _I shouldn't have been rambling and remembered that Natsu is terrible when it comes to transportation._ "

" _Dramatic much?_ " Asked Gray.

Erza then said, " _I'm such a fool. I need one of you to hit me for my…_ " Without any hesitation, Sora, with a blank expression on his face, punched her full force in the face. Lucy, Starlight, Gray, and Happy were incredibly stunned, Gray and Happy more terrified than shocked, that he did that. The red haired beauty, with a slight bruise on her right cheek, looked at him in shock as well, because she didn't think he'd do it.

Gray, while hiding behind Lucy in terror, asked, " _Why would you do that?_ "

Sora then said, " _She wanted one of us to hit her, so I did._ "

Erza then held her cheek and said, " _To be honest, I didn't think you'd actually do it. That was very brave, but also very stupid._ "

" _Oh, please._ " Sora said with a smirk on his face. " _I could've done a lot more damage if I wanted to with my Keyblade._ "

" _Is that so?_ " Erza asked with a little smirk of her own.

" _I know so._ " Sora said with confidence. " _If you want to proof, how about after all of this Eisenwald stuff, you and I can have a sparring match._ "

Erza then thought about with her arms crossed. She wanted to teach Sora a lesson that regardless if he's from another world, he should still follow the rules. She then looked at him with a smile that says 'bring it on' and said, " _If you're that confident, then I accept you challenge._ "

" _Alright, can't wait._ " Sora said with an evil smirk on his face. He wanted to show Erza that being a dictator to her friends is unacceptable. These two terrify warrior gave each other a death stare that made everyone around them shake in absolute fear.

" _This is so terrifying._ " Grey said as he shook in fear behind Lucy.

Lucy, who had a terrified smile on her face, said, " _Whoa, those two are not fans of each other at all._ "

" _Aye._ " Happy said, shaking in fear as well.

" _CAN WE SAVE NATSU ALREADY, PLEASE!?_ " Starlight yelled at the top of her lungs, reminding everyone that their fire breathing teammate is still on the train.

* * *

On the Train

Natsu was still sitting in the spot that the group was sitting at when they got on and he was still suffering through motion sickness. Then a man with black hair tied in the back wearing a long sleeved white jacket with dark green trim and a weird symbol on the back over a maroon shirt, light blue pants, and black shoes walked up to him. The man took a look at the guild mark on the dragon slayers shoulder and said, " _Ooh, a Fairy Tail guild mark. How's the guild treating you these days?_ "

" _What?_ " Natsu asked in a weak tone of voice. He then got kicked in the face, but didn't budge due to how durable he was.

" _Don't act all hey and mighty just because you work in a legal guild, Mr. Fairy._ " The man said with a creepy smile on his face. " _All you pathetic wizards do these days is blindly follow the magic council. You know what you are to us, a bunch of harmless little flies._ "

" _What was that?_ " Natsu with anger in his voice as he pushed the wizard away and his hands burst into flames.

" _Ha, guess I hit a nerve._ " Said the wizard.

" _You little…_ " Natsu said as he tried to walk over and punch this man in the face for making fun of Fairy Tail, but the motion sickness was unfortunately winning and his magic canceled out.

The wizard then said, " _You call that an attack. Let me show you how it's really done._ " Then a purple magic circle summoned below his feet and he used his shadows to attack Natsu and make him fall to the ground. " _Like I said, you're a bunch of harmless little flies._ "

" _That magic._ " Natsu said as he tried to get back up while the other wizard was going to attack him again, but the train suddenly stopped and cause him to slide back and the other to fall. As the shadow wizard fell, a wooden flute with a skull with three eyes on it fell out of his coat pocket.

* * *

At the Onibus Station

" _What do you think you're doing?_ " Asked a train conductor who was mad at Starlight because she pulled the lever to stop the train. " _You not supposed to pull that without permission._ "

Starlight then said, " _I'm sorry, but my friend who gets motion sick was still on the train and I got worried._ "

" _What?_ " The train conductor asked in confusion

" _Please understand, sir._ " Said Erza. " _She was just thinking about our comrade. Now, do you mind taking our luggage for us?_ "

" _Do I look like a bell hob to you?_ " Ask the conductor.

Lucy then said, " _I'm starting to think that all of the Fairy Tail wizards are insane._ "

" _Not all of us._ " Gray said with nothing but his boxers on.

Sora then asked, " _Dude, where'd your clothes go?_ "

* * *

Back on the train

" _Thank god, it stopped._ " Natsu said as he got back up. He then noticed the flute on the ground and was confused by it. " _What's that?_ "

" _Crap, you saw it._ " The shadow wizard said with worry.

" _Alright, it's time for you to pay._ " Natsu said as he clashed his fists together and then his fists engulfed themselves in flames again. He then charged at the wizard to punch him.

" _ **GUARD SHADOW!**_ " The wizard yelled as he used the shadows to protect himself from Natsu's punch, which didn't work. He ended up falling to the ground and because of the force of the punch, it blew part of the roof of the train off. He then looked at Natsu and said, " _Lucky shot._ "

Natsu then said with his fist clenched and a cocky smile on his face, " _Ha, that's what you get for calling Fairy Tail harmless._ "

The intercom of the train then came on and a female voice said, " _Attention, passengers, the emergency stop was a false alarm. The train will continue its ride shortly_."

" _Oh, crap._ " Natsu said with worry. " _I gotta go._ " He then ran to his luggage and grabbed it.

" _Hey, I'm not done with you yet._ " Said the shadow wizard. " _You're dealing with Eisenwald now._ "

" _Oh, so you're from Eisenwald, huh?_ " Natsu asked in anger. " _Why don't we take this outside and I can teach you a lesson about bad mouthing Fairy Tail?_ " The train then started to move once again and Natsu, once again, got sick.

* * *

With the rest of the team

As the train started moving again, the gang was riding in a magic mobile, which was powered by a wizards magic. Erza was driving the car with her magic, Lucy, Starlight, Happy, and Pokey were inside the car, and Sora and Gray were riding on top of the car. Thanks to Erza's magic, she managed to make the car move as fast as the train.

Sora then yelled, " _Natsu! If you can hear us, jump!_ " The fire dragon slayer somehow did hear that and he jumped out the window of the train. He then flew and slammed his head on Gray's head. Luckily for Sora, he was agile enough to dodge Natsu. The car then stopped and the train with the Eisenwald wizard still on the train.

A couple seconds later, the team was back together now that Natsu was okay. However, Natsu wasn't too pleased about his team leaving him on the train and Gray was mad at Natsu for hitting his head, not that Natsu had a choice.

" _That hurt, you idiot!_ " Gray yelled in anger.

Natsu then said in anger, " _Shut up, you icy freak!_ "

" _You okay, Natsu?_ " Asked Sora.

Natsu then yelled, " _No, I'm pissed off, Sora. How could you guys leave me on the train?_ "

" _I'm sorry, Natsu._ "Starlight said, making the pissed off Natsu look at her and saw that she had anime tears coming down her face _._ " _It was all my fault. I forgot to wake you up when you got to the train station. I'm so sorry_ "

Natsu instantly calmed down and was concerned that his anger was scaring her. He then said, " _No, No, No. Don't cry, Star. It was my fault. I should've woke myself up. You know how dumb I am._ "

" _How did his attitude change so quickly?_ " Erza asked in confusion.

Gray then said, " _That's been happing a lot lately._ "

Lucy then asked, " _So, what happened on the train, Natsu? We saw a giant hole on it._ "

" _Oh, I got attack by some random dude._ " Said Natsu. " _He said he was from Eisenwald._ " Erza was shocked that she heard that, only to then get angry at him for saying it.

" _YOU FOOL!_ " Erza yelled as she slapped Natsu's face, shocking Lucy, Gray, and Starlight, but only pissing of Sora even more. " _He was one of the people we were after on this mission! How could you let him get away?!_ "

" _Huh?_ " Natsu asked in confusion. " _This is the first time I heard about this._ "

Erza then said in annoyance, " _I explained everything on the train. You should listen when people talk to you._ "

Sora then face palmed at Erza's stupidity and asked, " _Did she really forget that Starlight put him to sleep?_ "

" _She did._ " Lucy said, just as dumbstruck as Sora was. " _This women is unbelievable._ "

" _Yep._ " Said Gray

" _That's Erza for ya._ " Said Happy.

Starlight then said, " _Anyway, did that guy say anything to you, Natsu?_ "

" _Not really._ " Said Natsu. " _But he did drop something out of his coat. It looked like a flute with a skull, but the weird part of it is that that skull had three eyes instead of two._ "

Lucy froze in terror when she heard this, because she knows what Natsu just describe. Sora then saw the blondes reaction and asked, " _What's wrong, Lucy?_ "

" _I know what he's talking about_." Lucy said, making everyone look at her. " _I've only read it in books, but I know that the object that Natsu just described…was Lullaby._ "

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of Hearts for a Fairy. I hope you guys enjoy. So this chapter has Sora still not liking Erza at all and the events of Fairy Tail episode five, except for Erza recruiting the group which was in last chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney. There are also Final Fantasy characters in the story which also belongs to Square Enix.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hearts for a Fairy**

* * *

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Chapter Ten; Teamwork pt.2

On the train that Natsu fought the Eisenwald guild member at, a man with white hair, blue markings on his body, wore rag clothing, and wielded a scythe was beating the hell out of the shadow wizard that Natsu fought. He then said, " _You idiot, Kageyama! You let a member of a wizard guild se Lullaby!_ "

" _But…But…He didn't know what it was, Master Erigor._ " Kageyama said in defense, but his boss was not having it. He then flinched when Erigor slammed the blade of his scythe near his crouch.

" _We can't afford to make any mistakes._ " Said Erigor. " _So, be lucky that I'm being nice, because doing something like that would earn you a death penalty. Do I make myself clear?_ "

" _Ye…Yes, master._ " Kageyama said in fear.

Erigor then removed his scythe from the ground and said, " _Good. Now, let's make heist, gentlemen. We don't want to keep that fat ass waiting for us._ "

* * *

With the group

Sora, Natsu, Starlight, Lucy, Gray and Erza were on the magic mobile driving as fast they could to the train station to get everyone out of there. Erza was driving the car, Starlight, Lucy, Happy, Pokey, and Natsu, who was suffering, were inside the vehicle, and Sora and Gray were on top of the car, holding on for dear life.

" _Erza!_ " Gray yelled as he and Sora were trying to keep from flying off the roof of the magic mobile. " _You need to slow down! If you don't, you'll run out of magic really quickly!_ "

Sora then yelled, " _Gray's right. You'll be exhausted before we even get there._ "

" _There's no time!_ " Erza yelled back. " _If Eisenwald uses the Lullaby, then many people will die._ "

In the mobile, Natsu was laying on the floor and weakly said, " _Please, slow down. I'm totally sick._ " He then crawled towards the window and almost falls out, scaring Starlight and Lucy.

Both girls grabbed Natsu, who was now hanging over the magic mobile and Starlight said, " _Natsu, don't. You'll fall._ "

" _That's what I'm going for, Star._ " Natsu said weakly.

Sora then hang his head over the right side of the magic mobile and asked the blonde, " _Hey, Lucy, do you know what that Eisenwald guild needs to do in order to use that Lullaby thing?_ "

Lucy looked over while still holding Natsu with Starlight and said, " _All they need to do is to play it and anyone who hear its melody will die._ "

Sora then said, " _Well, we need to hur…uh oh._ " The Keyblade wielder started to slide off of the top of the Magic Mobile, but Gray manage to grab the back of his jacket and pulled him back up. " _Uh, thanks, Gray._ "

" _Just be careful, ya idiot._ " Gray said as he let go of Sora's jacket and looked away in annoyance.

After a couple minutes of driving, the team have finally made it to the train station and ran as fast as they could through the hallway. Lucy was holding Natsu, who was still dazed and sick, over her shoulder, while Sora, Starlight, and Gray in front of them, and Erza ran in front of them.

Sora then said, " _I hope we're not too late._ " The team managed to get to the main part of the train station and they see Erigor and the rest of the Eisenwald guild already there. " _Oh, never mind._ "

" _So, if it isn't the Fairy Tail guild._ " Erigor said as he stood on a lamp post with his knees bent and holding his scythe over his shoulder.

While Sora summoned his Keyblade, Lucy was behind him shaking Natsu and saying, " _Come on, Natsu. You need to get up._ "

" _It's no use._ " Said Happy. " _After being on a train, in the magic mobile, and you caring him, he's in a motion sickness nightmare._ "

" _BUT I'M NOT A VEHICLE!_ " Lucy yelled in offence.

" _Hey, you._ " Kageyama said in anger as he pointed at Natsu. " _You got me in trouble with Erigor, now you're gonna pay._ "

" _Hey, Hey, now._ " Said a new voice, confusing the Fairy Tail team. Everyone looked over to see a fat dog like person with black fur, and a red and blue jumpsuit was walking towards the Eisenwald guild. " _There's no time for revenge. We have to…_ " He then looked at Sora and his eyes widened and his ears perked up. " _WHAT!? IT'S YOU!_ "

" _Pete?!_ " Sora said in shock to see one of his old enemies here in Fiore. Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were confused while Natsu was still on the ground feeling sick.

Starlight, with her hands on her cheek, said sarcastically, " _*gasp* Not Pete. Who's Pete?_ "

" _He's nothing but trouble, that's who he is._ " Said Sora. " _Why are you here in Fiore?_ "

" _I think the better question is why are YOU here?!_ " Pete said in anger as he pointed at Sora. " _I knew there was a reason why that Everlue man or that Bora guy wasn't doing well, but to find out that it was you._ "

" _Bora? Everlue?_ " Lucy asked in confusion. " _What do they have to do with anything?_ "

Sora then realized something and said, " _So you were the reason why those two were able to summon Heartless._ "

"Yep." Pete said with confidence. " _After the whole thing with that cloaked people at that castle, Maleficent gave me the power to control Heartless before she passed on._ "

"Passed on?" Sora asked in confusion. "Wait, you mean Maleficent is dead?"

Pete then rolled his eyes and said, " _Oh, why am I wasting time telling you all of this?_ " He then snapped his fingers and over fifty Shadow Heartless, Soldier Heartless, Red Nocturne Heartless, Blue Rhapsody Heartless, and Yellow Opera Heartless, which were a yellow version of Red Nocturne and Blue Rhapsody, appeared from the ground.

Erigor then looked at Pete and asked, " _Gotta say, didn't expect back up that quickly._ "

" _Oh, just take care of these guys or the deals off._ " Pete said as he created a dark portal.

" _You heard him, boys!_ " Yelled Erigor. " _Teach these little fairies a lesson._ " All of the Eisenwald guild members and the Heartless charged at the Fairy Tail team.

" _Take this!_ " Kageyama said as he used his shadows to attack the group, but in a flash, Natsu got back up and blew the shadows away with his fire magic.

" _Natsu!_ " Starlight yelled in happiness.

" _You're awake._ " Said Sora.

Natsu, with a big smirk on his face, said, " _When I heard a familiar voice that was on the train, I just had to get up and fight him. After all,_ " He then clashed his fists together, engulfing both of them in flames. " _I got a bone to pick him._ "

" _Bring it, little fairy!_ " Kageyama yelled as he tried to attack again, but was grabbed by a Pharaoh looking wizard with wrapping. " _Hey, what are you doing?_ "

" _If you want to fight Kageyama,_ " The pharaoh guy said as he took Kageyama with him to a different location. " _You're gonna have to chase us!_ "

" _You cowards!_ " Natsu yelled in annoyance.

Erza then said, " _Natsu. Gray. Go after them. They might of Lullaby._ "

" _Right_." Gray said as he ran after the Eisenwald guild members.

Natsu then said as he grabbed Starlight's wrist, " _Come on, Star, let's get 'em!_ "

Starlight then said, " _Wait, Natsu, okayIguessI'mgoingBye!_ "

" _Wait, why her and not me?!_ " Happy asked as anime tears fell from his face as he saw Natsu take Starlight with him and followed Gray.

Sora then said as he held his keyblade in his hand, " _Whelp, I guess I'm taking care of the…_ " Erza then ran past him, making him get a confused look on his face. " _Huh?_ "

Erza jumped into the air with a sword in her hand and used it to push the Heartless and Eisenwald guild members back. She stood in a pose that was like a knight ready for battle.

Sora then asked in confusion, " _What the hell? Where'd that sword come from?_ "

" _It's Erza magic_." Happy said, making Sora and Lucy look at him. " _Just watch what happens next_." They then looked over to see the red haired knight's sword was glowing and was now replaced with a lance.

" _Whoa, how'd she do that?_ " Starlight asked in shock.

" _That's Erza's magic._ " Happy said as he and the group watched Erza replace her lance with two short swords and cut up the Heartless and push back the Eisenwald guild members. " _She can summon weapons from nowhere and can change them at will. This is called Requip._ "

" _Requip?_ " Lucy asked in amazement.

Erza then closed her eyes and this time, her suit of armor that she was wearing started to glow. The armor then disappeared, but her body was covered in gold magic as she moved her hands and posed like a beautiful goddess, making all the male Eisenwald wizards look at her like perverts. Sora had a small blush on his face, but he thought Lucy was more beautiful than her.

The glowing then stopped and Erza Scarlett was now in a totally different set of armor. She wore an angelic like armor, which should a lot of skin for being a set of armor, with four metal angel wings, a long skirt, silver boots, and a head band with angel wings on the sides. Sora and Lucy look in amazement in Happy then said, " _I told it was beautiful kind of magic._ "

" _Now,_ " Erza said as he flew in the air and summoned a circle of swords. " _Dance my swords!_ " All of the swords she summoned spun in a circle in top speed. The Eisenwald guild members shook in fear, but the Heartless just charged at her to get her heart.

" _ **CIRCLE SWORDS!**_ " Erza yelled as she raised her arms in the air, and made a slash motion with the swords in her hands, causing the circle of swords to attack all the Heartless and Eisenwald guild members in her path.

" _Oh, wow._ " Lucy said as she watch Erza in fan girl mode. " _She's amazing._ "

" _Okay, I can see why she's the strongest in the guild._ " Sora said as he was surprised to see the strength of Erza. He was also thinking that he might have a challenge when he has his sparing match with her.

" _Meh,_ " Pete said as he shrugged his shoulder up, clearly unimpressed at Erza. " _I've seen better fights from a regular Shadow._ "

Erza then looked at Pete and asked in annoyance, " _What did you say? I'll…ah._ " She then fell to her knees and went back to her original armor. The fat dog man just smiled, knowing that the red haired knight was no weak. She then thought, ' _Damn it. Gray was right. I over did it on the magic mobile._ '

" _Finish her off, Heartless!_ " Pete yelled as more Shadows came from the ground and jumped towards Erza.

" _ **FIRE DRIVE!**_ " A voice said as Sora went Komodo Fire Form and ran to Erza in top speed, holding his Key-Magnum. He then appeared in front of the red hair woman and shot each of the Heartless charging at her.

Erza, with her eyes widened and a shocked expression on her face, asked, " _What the…?_ "

" _Alright, Sora._ " Lucy said in excitement as she did a little cheerleader pose for him.

" _Aye, sir!_ " Yelled Happy

" _Take this, Pete_." Sora said as the thrusters on the right side of his body created streams of fire and then somehow manipulated the flames around his arm to create a giant flame hand with claws.

Erza then said in shock, " _That's amazing. He manipulated the flames like Natsu does._ "

" _ **BLAZING IMPACT!**_ " Sora yelled as he twirled around and tried to attack Pete with his flame hand, but Pete just smiled and put his hand to his left side, blocking the attack with a wall of darkness. Sora's red eyes widened in shock when he saw that.

" _No way._ " Lucy said in shock.

" _Impossible._ " Erza said, also shocked at what she saw. " _That look like a full powered attack._ "

Pete then chuckled and said, " _You not the only one who got a power up from Fiore._ " He then used his darkness to push Sora attack away from him, making the flame claws disappear. " _This is a perfect distraction for you wimps._ "

" _Distraction?_ " Erza asked in confusion, until she realized that Erigor was gone. " _Oh, no. Lucy!_ "

Lucy then looked over and asked, " _What's wrong?_ "

Erza then said, " _Erigor is planning to use the intercoms in the train station to play Lullaby! You have to stop him!_ "

" _M…M…Me?_ " Lucy asked in terror, because she thought she had no chance against a wizard like Erigor.

" _You can do this, Lucy._ " Sora said, making Lucy look at him, holding his thumb up to her. " _I believe in you. Show that Erigor guy who's boss!_ "

Lucy then blushed and smiled about how much faith Sora has in her. She then gave him the thumbs up back and said, " _Right, you can count on me, Sora._ " She then ran towards the hallway to find Erigor.

Erza then got up and said, " _I have to warn the people outside the station about Lullaby._ "

" _You ain't going nowhere, missy!_ " Pete said as he began to charge an attack, but Sora dashed towards him and kicked him in the face.

" _Go, Erza._ " Sora said as he pointed his Key-Magnum at Pete. " _I got this._ " Erza nodded and began to run as fast as she could to warn the people outside.

' _Be careful._ ' Erza thought as she ran. Even though she still wants to teach Sora a lesson for his cocky attitude, he's still a member of Fairy Tail.

* * *

With Natsu, Starlight, and Gray

" _Man, I can't believe this._ " Gray said in annoyance as he ran in the hallway with Natsu and Starlight following from behind him.

" _I know, this so stupid._ " Said Natsu. " _Erza knows perfectly well that fire and ice don't mix._ "

Gray then said, " _Yeah, and she should've asked us to come along instead of focusing us to go._ "

Natsu and Gray then stopped and yelled in unison, " _She can't tell us what to do! I can find those bastards myself!_ " They then looked at each other in anger because they were coping each other. " _Stop copying me, you jerk!_ "

" _Um, I hate to interrupt, but…_ " Starlight said as she pointed at two separate hallways. Natsu and Gray look at them and were relieved that they don't have to run next to each other anymore.

" _Looks like we're splitting up._ " Said Gray.

" _Alright,_ " Natsu said as he clenched his fist and smiled. " _I can't wait to find that shadow guy and teach him a lesson about bad mouthing Fairy Tail. Come on, Star._ "

" _Oh, right._ " Starlight said as Natsu ran took the right path and Gray look at the left path.

As Starlight was about to leave, she heard Gray say, " _Hey, Starlight._ "

" _Huh?_ " Starlight asked in confusion as she looked at Gray.

" _We're up against some pretty tough people_ ," Gray said as he turned his head to look at Starlight. " _So I'm counting on you to keep Natsu alive._ "

" _Gray._ " Starlight said in slight shock because she thought the ice wizard just straight up hated Natsu, but he was actually genuine when he said that. She then smiled, put her thumb up and said, " _Okay, no problem. You can count on me._ " She then took off in the right path with Pokey behind her. Gray then looked back at his path, smiled, and started running.

After a couple minutes of running, Gray came up to a room with machinery around it and said, " _There's no one here._ " He then walked into the room, unaware that the Pharaoh looking Eisenwald member was hanging off of the ceiling, waiting for him. The man then drops down and tried attacks him with his wrappings around his fingers. Luckily, the ice wizard noticed a shadow of the attack next to him and not only dodging the attack, but he also grabbed it.

" _What?_ " The Eisenwald wizard asked in shock. " _How did you see me?_ " Gray then grasped the wrappings tighter and his ice magic froze them all the way to his arm, shocking the dark guild wizard.

" _I'll be the one asking the questions._ " Said Gray. " _Why are you guys planning to use Lullaby? To get money? To take innocent lives?_ "

" _Do you really think that we're going to use Lullaby here?_ " The Eisenwald wizard asked with a smirk on his face, making Gray look at him in confusion.

* * *

With Lucy

" _I can't find him anywhere._ " Lucy said as she and Happy looked around for Erigor.

Happy then asked, " _Do you think Sora will be okay? That fat guy was pretty strong._ "

" _Don't be silly, Happy._ " Said Lucy. " _Sora's tough. He can handle some fat dog man._ " Even though she said that, in her mind, she begging for Sora to be okay.

* * *

With Sora

" _ **MAGNUM FLARE!**_ " Sora yelled as he fired a beam of radiant heat at Pete.

Pete just smack the blast away with his magic and asked, " _Have you gotten weaker the last time I saw you?_ "

" _What's that's supposed to mean?_ " Sora asked in offence.

Pete then said, " _I mean, you're not as strong as you originally were. I guess when you came to Fiore and got this new magic power, you lost a lot of your strength._ "

" _Okay, that's stupid._ " Said Sora. " _I'm still strong._ "

" _But not as strong as you originally were._ " Said Pete. " _But that doesn't matter. That Erigor guy should've created that barrier by now._ "

" _Barrier?_ " Sora asked in confusion. Pete just smiled sinisterly at him. " _What barrier?_ "

* * *

With Gray

" _I can't believe this!_ " Gray said as he ran out of the maintenance room in a panic. " _I've gotta warn the others before it's too late!_ " In the room, the Pharaoh Eisenwald guild member was completely frozen from head to toe. He wasn't going anywhere and it would be a while before somebody found him.

Outside the train station

" _ATTENTION, PEOPLE!_ " Erza yelled into a megaphone, making everyone outside the train station look at the top of the station. " _YOU MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! THERE IS A MAGIC THAT WILL HARM YOU IF YOU ARE IN THIS FACILITY!_ " The people were in a panic, but they still did what she said and got as far away from the train station as they could.

" _Hey, lady._ " A train conductor said as he and two other train conductors were behind him approached Erza. " _What's going on?_ "

Erza looked at him and said, " _I can't say. But you need to leave as fast as you can. Something bad will happen if you don't._ " The train conductor just looked at his buddies behind him and was confused at what to do.

After everyone left, Erza sighed in relieve, but than a tornado was created out of nowhere. She was confused at shocked at what happened, until she heard Erigor laughing hysterically at her. He then yelled, " _HAVE FUN IN THERE, LITTLE FAIRY!_ "

" _What?_ " Erza asked as she realized something when she saw Erigor flying away. The Fairy Tail team was tricked.

* * *

With Sora

" _YOU PLANNED THIS?!_ " Sora asked in anger as he shot his Key-Magnum at Pete, but the darkness user just kept pushing the attacks away.

" _Well, how else am I supposed to grow my Heartless army?_ " Pete asked as he's enjoy how pissed off Sora is. " _I promised the Eisenwald guild millions in Gold and Jewels if they turned all of the guild masters into Heartless with Lullaby._ "

" _YOU BASTARD!_ " Sora yelled as he was in rage at Pete, continuously shooting at him. " _I'LL KILL YOU!_ "

" _You'll kill me?_ " Pete said in shock, but then laughed afterwards. " _Ooh boy, Fiore really did change you. Anyway, tootles._ " He then waved goodbye as he created a dark portal behind him.

" _OH NO YOU DON'T!_ " Sora yelled as he tried to charge at Pete, but he had already gone through the portal and he missed it by a millisecond. He reverted back to his regular form and slammed his fist on the ground. " _DAMN IT! DAMN IT!_ "

" _Sora!_ " Yelled a voice behind him, making him look to see that it was Erza. " _The whole place is surrounded by a wind barrier. This was a trap._ "

" _I know._ " Sora said, making Erza look at him. He then turned his head to her and said, " _The Eisenwald guild is planning to turn all of the guild masters into Heartless using Lullaby._ "

" _What?_ " Erza asked in shock. " _Are you sure?_ "

" _Pete told me everything._ " Sora said as he got up.

" _Sora! Erza!_ " Another voice yelled in the distance, making the two to see Gray in panic mode. " _We need to find the others and fast!_ "

* * *

In a different part of the train station

As Natsu and Starlight were still running to find Kageyama, the fire dragon slayer got his with a shadow attack out of nowhere and was sent flying into a storage room. The unicorn then stopped and yelled, " _Natsu!_ "

" _Ow._ " Natsu said after he crashed into a bunch of wooden boxes and then Kageyama appeared from the ground with his shadow magic.

" _Nice to see you again, little Fairy._ " Kageyama said with a smirk on his face. Starlight appeared on the right side of the Eisenwald guild member and Natsu, which was protected.

Natsu got up from the ground with a picture frame around his head and yelled, " _You again?!_ "

" _Ha, ha._ " Kageyama said as he saw Natsu face through the picture. " _You look ridiculous._ "

" _Shut up, Doggie-Yama._ " Natsu said in anger.

" _It's Kageyama, jackass!_ " Kageyama yelled in anger, because Natsu mispronounced his name.

" _Doggie-Yama?_ " Starlight asked in confusion. She then thought of Kageyama's head on the body of Applejack's dog, Winona and she found that so funny that she giggled.

Kageyama then look at her in anger and asked, " _Hey, what's so funny?!_ "

Starlight then said as she continued giggling, " _I just thought of your head on a dog's body and found it really funny._ " Kageyama just got annoyed by her comment and he created shadow fists to try and attack her, but noticed that his shadows were starting to disappear and he turned to see Natsu's fists are engulfed in flames and it's so bright that it's messing with Kageyama's shadow magic.

" _Oh, crap._ " Kageyama said as he took a step back. He then placed his hand on the ground and created a purple magic seal.

" _ **SNAKE SHADOW!**_ " Kageyama yelled as he created multiple snakes using his shadows. " _There's no way you can run from this little fairy! They'll tear you to pieces!_ "

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**_ " Natsu yelled as he flapped his arms, creating a wave of fire to make the shadow snakes disappear.

" _Impossible!_ " Kageyama said in shock. " _He blew them back with one hit._ " He then looked at Starlight and got an idea. " _Let's see if you can do that without hitting your girlfriend!_ " He then summoned more shadow snakes to attack her.

" _Look out, Star!_ " Yelled Natsu. Starlight just smiled and created a barrier around her and Pokey to protect them from attack.

" _What the…?_ " Kageyama asked in shock as his shadow snakes disappeared.

" _Ha, did you really think I was some damsel in distress?_ " Asked Starlight. Kageyama quickly tried to attack her again, but she used her magic to teleport herself and Pokey right next to Natsu, who just watched in amazement. She then lifted her left hand to her horn, which was now glowing dark purple instead of the light blue, pointed at the Eisenwald wizard with her right index finger and winked. "I'm pretty powerful."

" _No way._ " Kageyama said, shaking in fear as he saw Starlight transfer her magic to her index finger and created a dark purple pebble of energy. " _I've never seen magic like this before. Wha…WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!_ " He then got blasted by a beam of magic, sending him flying right through the wall behind him, creating a giant hole.

Natsu just looked at Starlight, gave her a big thumbs up and a giant grin on his face, and said, " _Nice shot, Star!_ " Pokey spun his drill in agreement.

Starlight just smile as she gave a little bow with her eyes closed and her face and said, " _Why, thank you._ "

Natsu and Starlight then enter through the giant hole in the wall and then the fire dragon slayer pointed at Kageyama, who was on the ground with his back leaning on the wall. " _Now tell me where that Lullaby thing is!_ "

" _I don't have it._ " Kageyama said

" _Then tell me where Erigor is so I can beat him up too!_ " Yelled Natsu.

Kageyama chuckles and said, " _He's long gone, little Fairy._ "

" _What are you talking about?_ " Starlight asked in confusion. The two Fairy Tail members then hear footsteps behind them and they see Erza charging with a sword in her hand, making Natsu scream in fear and hide behind Starlight.

Erza then ran passed Natsu and Starlight and said, " _You're coming with us!_ "

" _What? Why?_ " Kageyama asked, making Erza stabbed the wall, missing his neck, which terrified him.

" _You come with us to shut down the wind barrier!_ " Erza yelled in anger.

" _Wind Barrier?_ " Asked Starlight. She then noticed Sora and Gray running towards the group and Lucy and Happy came from another direction.

" _Hey, what's going on?_ " Asked Lucy.

" _This was a set up._ " Said Sora. " _Turns out, Pete is paying the Eisenwald guild to turn the guild masters into Heartless._ "

" _You mean this was a trap this whole time?_ " Lucy asked in shock.

Kageyama then asked, " _Why do you want me to help you? I would never betray my guild._ "

" _You're going to help whether you like it or not._ " Erza said in anger.

Natsu then said in terror, " _Come on, man. Help her or she'll kill you._ "

Gray just looked at him and said, " _You're pathetic._ "

" _Hey, you're just terrified of Erza as he is._ " Starlight said, making Gray look away in embarrassment.

" _AAAAHHHH!_ " Kageyama screamed making everyone look at him and he was groaning in pain for some reason. The group then sees a hand going through his torso and he moved his head up to see who was behind him. " _Why…Karacka?_ "

" _Kage!_ " Erza yelled as she ran towards Kageyama falling to the ground and a fat, green haired man, who used earth magic to faze through the wall, shaking because of what he did.

" _No,_ " Said Gray. " _He was our only way out of here._ "

" _What have I done?_ " Karacka asked himself.

* * *

Flashback

Karacka was hiding in a room because he got scared after Sora and Erza showed how strong they were. He then heard a man's voice behind him say to him, " _Why are you hiding?_ "

The Eisenwald wizard turned around and saw a pair a yellow eyes staring at him. His knees shook in feel at the site of the yellow eyes, staring directly at him, almost like they were staring into his soul. He then asked, " _Wha…what do you want?_ "

" _Listen,_ " The yellow eyed man said. " _Whatever the amount Pete is paid you, I'll double it._ "

" _Huh?_ " Karacka asked in confusion. He was also slightly interested because he knew how much Pete was going to give the Eisenwald guild if they turned the guild masters into Heartless, but this random person would double it.

The yellow eyed man then said, " _Of course, if you want that money, you'll have to do me one favor._ "

" _A…And what's that?_ " Asked Karacka.

The yellow eyed man chuckled and said, " _The Fairy Tail team is planning to force you friend, Kageyama to stop the wind barrier. Make sure that never happens._ "

* * *

Back in the present

Karacka just kept shaking as Gray said, " _This is bad. We're losing him._ "

" _Kage, don't you die on me, damn it._ " Erza said in a panic.

Natsu looked at Karacka, clenched his fist, and asked, " _How could you do that to your friend? Wasn't he one of your members?_ " He then engulfed himself in flames and the flames were so intense that everyone back away quickly. The Eisenwald wizard saw on the Fire Dragon Slayer's face that he was pissed. " _HE WAS A MEMBER OF YOUR GUILD AND YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!_ "

" _Oh, no._ " Karacka said, thinking that the extra pay was not worth it.

" _HOW COULD YOU?!_ " Natsu yelled in rage as he charged at Karacka and punched him so hard that the entire wall exploded and made the Eisenwald wizards face was almost burnt away. " _Is that how you dark guild members treat each other!?_ "

Erza then said, " _This is bad. Kage's the only one that can break the wind barrier. He needs to be healed._ "

Starlight then said, " _I can try and heal him. My teacher taught me a couple healing spells._ "

" _No need, Starlight._ " Sora said as he pointed his keyblade at Kageyama's forehead. " _I can heal him instantly with my magic_."

" _ **CURAGA.**_ " Sora said, but surprising to him, nothing happened. " _What the…? I said Curaga._ " Again, nothing. " _Curaga!_ " For the third time, nothing. This is freaking the Keyblade wielder out because this had never happened to him before. " _What the hell? I…I can't use my magic anymore. What's going on?_ "

" _You must've ran out when you fought that Pete guy in your fire form._ " Said Happy.

Sora then said, " _But, my drive forms don't use magic, unless…_ " He then remembered what Pete said to him during the fight, ' _You're not as strong as you originally were. I guess when you came to Fiore and got this new magic power, you lost a lot of your strength._ '

' _Is he right?_ ' Sora thought as he looked at his keyblade. ' _Did I really get weaker?_ '

* * *

With Erigor

" _Heh, heh._ " Erigor said as he held Lullaby in his hand. " _Once Lullaby is played near the guild masters, Eisenwald will get a big pay day._ " He then smiled because he had another idea in mind. " _And after that, I'll use the flute on that fat ass dog and make him into a Heartless too so I can control him and the guild master Heartless and make Eisenwald great again._ "

" _Is that so?_ " Pete said from behind Erigor, shocking him. Before the Eisenwald wizard had a chance to react, the new Heartless master placed his hand on his back and shadows came out, attaching themselves to his back.

" _GAAAAAH! *choking*_ " Erigor said as his eyes were about to pop out of his head and his entire back side was covered in shadows.

Pete then said, " _I knew you were going to double cross me, so I'm turning you into the only thing that obey me._ " As the shadows engulfed Erigor's body, a Heartless symbol appeared on his chest.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay once again, but here's the chapter for Hearts for a Fairy. So, Pete is a lot stronger than he was in Kingdom Hearts II and he's a lot smarter than before too if you couldn't tell from the ending. Also, I nerfed Sora a bit. He cannot use any of his magic abilities after he uses his Drive forms.**

 **Also, Fairy Tail recently ended and I will say, despite my absolute hatred for the Alvarez Empire Arc, I still love the series for what it is and I'm going to miss this series.**

 **And I know this is a little late and a lot of you probably know this already, but I needed to say my peace on it. The lead singer of Linkin Park, Chester Bennington had died almost a week ago and I'm still a little sad about that because Linkin Park was one of my favorite bands growing up as a kid. I guess all I can really say at this point is, R.I.P, Chester. You will be missed.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney. There are also Final Fantasy characters in the story which also belongs to Square Enix.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hearts for a Fairy**

* * *

 **A Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, and My Little Pony Crossover featuring action and romance. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, after Season Six of MLP, and in the beginning of Fairy Tail. Pairings in this fanfiction includes Sora X Lucy & Natsu X Starlight Glimmer.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven; Teamwork pt.3

Natsu was crashing into the vortex with his fire magic in order to break through the barrier while Erza and Gray were with the unconscious Kageyama as Starlight tried to heal him. Lucy, Happy, and Pokey was standing around looking at the dragon slayer continuously ramming himself into the wind barrier as Sora sat around, looking at his keyblade. He was still in shock that he ran out of magic because that never happened to him before. He thought that coming here and his power up actually made him weaker than usual.

Starlight stopped healing Kageyama and said in disappointment, " _I'm sorry. The wound is too deep for me to heal completely and I used one of the best healing spells Twilight taught me._ "

" _It's alright, Starlight._ " Said Erza. " _At least, you tried. I just…I don't know what to do._ "

Lucy then suggested, " _Maybe Gray can freeze it with his ice and Natsu can break it with his fire._ "

Starlight then said, " _That's not how wind works, Lucy._ "

" _Come on!_ " Natsu yelled as he rammed his body into the wind barrier again. " _LET ME THROUGH DAMN IT!_ "

" _Knock it off, Natsu!_ " Yelled Gray. " _You're gonna be torn apart if you keep going!_ "

" _He's right!_ " Lucy yelled as Natsu was blown back by the wind barrier after his third attempt to break through. " _Just stop!_ "

" _I don't care!_ " Natsu yelled as he got back up. " _I gotta stop Erigor!_ " As he was about to charge, he was caught off guard by Starlight, who ran up behind him and hugged him.

" _Please, Natsu._ " Starlight said as she hugged the dragon slayer tighter. " _Just stop._ "

Natsu then looked behind him with an annoyed look on his face and said, " _Star, let me…_ " His face suddenly soften as he looked at Starlight's eyes closed and refusing to let go.

Starlight then said, " _Please. I don't want you to get hurt. Just stop._ "

When Starlight said that, Natsu felt bad because he thinks that he made her worry. He then sighed and said, " _Sorry, Star. I didn't mean to make you worry._ " He then realized something that could help everyone get out. He then removed himself from Starlight and stood with his fist clenched near his body and a grin on his face. " _I got an idea!_ "

" _What is it, Natsu?_ " Happy asked in confusion.

" _Star._ " Natsu said as he pointed at Starlight.

Starlight then pointed at herself and asked, " _Me?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Said Natsu. " _You can get us out of here._ "

Lucy realized what Natsu was saying and said, " _That's right. Starlight can teleport us out of here._ "

" _Alright._ " Gray said in excitement, thinking that all of them will get out of here.

Starlight then said, " _That's a good idea, but the problem is…_ "

" _Problem?_ " Gray asked in confusion.

Starlight then touched her fingers and bent them while saying, " _I can only teleport myself and one other person at a time and I can only use a teleport spell once every hour._ "

" _Only once!?_ " Lucy asked in shock and annoyance.

Erza then looked at Starlight and said, " _Then take Natsu with you and go without us._ " Everyone looked at her in shock that she said that. " _Don't worry. We'll find another way to get out of the barrier._ "

Natsu then said, " _Alright, let's go, Star._ "

" _But, uh…_ " Starlight said, but she stopped herself, thinking that she had to help Natsu stop Erigor from reaching the Guild masters. She then looked at the dragon slayer. " _Okay, grabbed my hand._ "

 _"Got it._ " Natsu said as he grabbed Starlight's hand. Starlight then closed her eyes and her horn started to glow light blue.

" _Wait for me!_ " Happy yelled as he ran over to Natsu and Starlight, trying not to get left behind again, but they disappeared when he got close and he crashed on to the floor. He then sat up with anime tears going down his face and a weird sad look on his face. " _Natsu left me again._ "

" _You don't have to be with Natsu twenty-four/seven, Cat!_ " Lucy yelled in annoyance.

Happy then realized something when Lucy talked and asked, " _Hey, Sora said he teleported with Virgo when she was summon by Everlue. Maybe you can do it._ "

Lucy then said in annoyance, " _No, I can't, because that's not how…_ " She then quickly realized something. " _Wait a second. Sora, show me your key._ " Sora then jokingly lifted up his keyblade. " _No, not that key. Virgo's key._ "

" _Oh._ " Sora said as he went into his pocket, pulled out Virgo's key, and showed it to Lucy. " _Why do you want to see this?_ "

" _Duh, you can use it to get us out._ " Lucy said, confusing Gray and Erza while Happy nodded in agreement. " _You can summon her to dig a tunnel under the barrier._ "

" _What?_ " Gray asked in shock.

" _Are you serious?_ " Erza asked with the same amount of shock as Gray.

" _Aye, sir._ " Happy said in victory.

Sora then looked at Virgo's key and just stared at it. Lucy then asked, " _What's wrong? Are you okay?_ "

" _I can't do it._ " Sora said as moved his hand with Virgo's key down, making Lucy confused. " _I lost my magic, Lucy. That never happened to me before, or at least not that quickly. I feel…weaker than the time I got that power up when I got angry at Bora. I just…I just don't think I can do it._ "

Lucy then grabbed Sora left arm, pulled him up from the ground, and said, " _Sora, I understand that you're used to having a lot more magic, but here, it's different. It's normal for wizards like us to run out of magic, but that doesn't make you weak. It just means that you have to take it easy with your magic from now on._ "

Sora then said, " _But how am I going to summon Virgo without my mag…wait, what are you…?_ " Lucy moved to his right side, pointed Virgo's key in front of them and moved so close to him that her bust was touching his side, making him blush. He then noticed that she was glowing and then he was glowing, making him confused.

" _What's going on?_ " Gray asked in confusion.

" _Lucy is transferring her magic into Sora._ " Said Erza.

Sora felt a surge of magic energy flowing through his body because of Lucy giving her magic to him. When she let go, she took a breath, smiled at the keyblade wielder and said, " _Now, try it. I believe that you can do it._ "

Sora didn't really know what happened, but he smiled at the blonde and said, " _Thank you, Lucy._ " He then waved Virgo's key around like Lucy does. " _ **OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!**_ " He then pointed the golden key down and turned it, causing a magic cycle to appear, but something came through the gate that didn't look like the Virgo that Everlue had. I was a beautiful thin women with short pink hair, blue eyes, and wore a black and white maid outfit and shackles on her wrists with long chains. Sora was both stunned and confused at the sight of this girl. " _Huh?_ "

Lucy then asked with the same amount of confusion as Sora, " _Who are you?_ "

" _Holy moly._ " Said Happy.

The maid then looked at Sora, slightly bowed to him, and said, " _You summoned me, master? What can I do for you?_ "

Sora then asked in shock, " _Virgo? Is that you? Holy crap, you lost weight._ "

" _Thank you for noticing, master._ " Virgo said with a smile on her face. " _I apologize for all the trouble I caused you before._ "

Sora then rubbed the back of his head and said with a nervous smile, "Oh _, uh, *chuckles* It's all good._ "

" _Oh my god, she didn't just lose weight!_ " Lucy yelled in shock.

" _What do you mean?_ " Gray asked in confusion.

Lucy then said, " _She's like a total different person._ "

Virgo then said as she turned her head to look at Lucy, " _I'm a very loyal spirit that will do anything to please her master, so I take the form of whatever they find pleasing._ "

Sora then said, " _That's weird, because, you looked like a hulking gorilla back at Everlue's mansion. But then again, he did have some pretty ugly maids and he found them attractive, so you being like that makes sense._ " The keyblade wielder quickly remember why he summoned her in the first place. " _Anyway, Virgo, I need your help._ "

" _What do you need, Master?_ " Said Virgo.

" _First of all, you can call me Sora._ " The Keyblade wielder said as he held his finger up. " _And second of all, do you still have the abilities you had back at Everlues' mansion?_ "

" _If you're talking about my earth magic, than yes. I still have it._ " Said Virgo.

" _Good,_ " Said Sora. " _Because we need you to get us out of here._ "

* * *

With Natsu and Starlight

" _Wow, Star. You teleported us far._ " Natsu said as he and Starlight as they were running on the train tracks, because Starlight teleported them to where Natsu

" _I figured this was closer than outside the train station._ " Said Starlight. She then noticed someone walking very slowly in the distance and made her stop.

Natsu then stopped running, looked at Starlight, and asked, " _What's wrong?_ "

" _Look._ " Starlight said as she pointed at the mysterious figure in front of them.

Natsu looked at the mysterious figure walking at a slow pace. He got a scent in the air and his eyes widened because he recognized the scent of the Eisenwald guild on him. He then clenched his fist and yelled, " _Hey! You must be that Erigor guy! I'm gonna kick your ass!_ "

Erigor stopped walking and just stood there for a couple seconds with no response to Natsu's threat. Starlight, who was both confused and creeped out, asked, " _What's up with him?_ "

Natsu then yelled in frustration, " _Hey! Did you hear me!?_ " After a couple seconds of silence, Erigor quickly turned around, but his head was looking down. Natsu and Starlight were incredibly confused at the look of Erigor, because he looked way different from the when they saw him at the train station.

Erigor had pitch black skin, the markings on his chest was a brighter blue than the last time, his scythe fused with his right hand, and his left hand had three claws on it and a blue line around the wrist. He also had a giant heartless symbol on his chest. He then quickly looked at Natsu and Starlight with his new bright yellow eyes and a grim smile as he screeched, creating a small shock wave.

Natsu and Starlight, both in shock at what Erigor is now, asked in unison, " _He's a heartless?!_ " The New Erigor Heartless (Grim-Wind), screeched again and pointed his scythe hand to the sky. His scythe then glowed and created a small tornado and threw it at the Fairy Tail.

" _Look out!_ " Natsu yelled as he quickly pushed Starlight out the way and he jumped to the other side to dodge the tornado. After Starlight landed on the ground, she looked at the former Eisenwald member as a Heartless as he screeched louder.

" _What in Celestia's name happened to him?!_ " Asked Starlight. " _How did he become a Heartless?!_ "

" _Well, either way…_ " Natsu said with a smirk on his face as he clashed his fists together, causing them to engulf in flames. " _I'm all fired up!_ " He then charged at the Erigor/Grim-Wind Heartless.

" _Natsu, wait!_ " Starlight yelled as she noticed something that the fire dragon slayer clearly wasn't seeing.

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**_ " Natsu yelled as he was about to punch Erigor/Grim-Wind with his flaming fist, but when his punch was about to connect, he pushed back by something. The dragon slayer then landed on his feet right next to Starlight after he was pushed back. " _What just happened?_ "

" _He has a wind barrier around him!_ " Starlight yelled as she pointed at the Erigor/Grim-Wind, making Natsu look to see that it has a faint wind barrier around him. It was so faint that the Fairy Tail wizard couldn't even see it, but it was powerful enough to push him back.

Natsu then looked at Starlight with a confused look on his face and asked, " _Hey, how'd you see that?_ "

" _I guess have better eye sight than you._ " Starlight said with a slight chuckle. The Erigor/Grim-Wind Heartless screeched again and then slashed his scythe to create a wave of wind. Both Fairy Tail wizards noticed the wave and Starlight quickly put up a magic bubble around her and Natsu to protect them from the attack.

Once the bubble disappeared, Natsu yelled, " _Alright, try blocking this!_ _**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**_ " His cheeks then puffed up and he breathed fire aimed at the Erigor/Grim-Wind Heartless, but the Heartless' speed was so great that he dodged the Fairy Tail wizard's attack in only a couple seconds. " _WHAT?!_ "

" _That was so fast, I couldn't even see it._ " Starlight said in shock.

" _Then try this!_ " Natsu yelled as he charged at the Erigor/Grim-Wind Heartless. " _ **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**_ " He then flapped his arms like dragon wings, creating a wave of fire, but the Heartless' wind barrier activated and blasted the fire away from him.

" _Natsu, you're attacks aren't working!_ " Starlight yelled, making the Erigor/Grim-Wind Heartless then looked at Starlight with its creepy yellow eyes and creepy smile on its face as it pointed at her with his left hand and created a tornado blast to hit her. " _Oh crap._ " She then fired a magic beam from her horn to collide with the tornado blast, fortunately cancelling them out.

Natsu quickly charged at the Erigor/Grim-Wind Heartless and repeatedly punched it with his fists of fire as he yelled in frustration, but just like before the wind barrier was too strong. He then yelled, " _COME ON!_ " His punches then got faster and faster, but nothing was happening to the Heartless.

" _Natsu! Knock it off!_ " Starlight yelled, tying to stop him from using up his magic, but it clearly wasn't working.

Natsu then jumped back and hung his body in exhaustion as the Erigor/Grim-Wind Heartless made its wind barrier stronger. The wind was blowing so hard this time that it was hard for Starlight to keep still because of how much she was sliding. The dragon slayer then clenched his fists and quickly looked up in the sky with a face of rage and yelled, " _WHAT IS UP WITH THIS GUY!?_ " He then bent down and grabbed the train tracks. He then burst into flames in rage as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Starlight, now worried about the dragon slayer, yelled, " _Natsu! Calm down! Please!_ "

" _Starlight!_ " A voice yelled behind Starlight, making her turn around to see Sora being carried by Happy flying towards her.

" _Sora._ " Starlight said in relieve at the sight of her friend.

* * *

With the rest of the group

Erza was driving the magic mobile again, but this time at full speed to where Sora was flying to. Lucy and Gray were sitting inside the vehicle with Kageyama all bandaged up from what happened to him. He then asked them in a weak tone of voice, " _Why? Why did you bring me along?_ "

" _Don't ask us._ " Said Gray. " _It was Sora's idea to bring you along with us._ "

Lucy then said, " _It was because he didn't feel right leaving him behind inside that wind barrier._ " The Magic Mobile then jumped up and made them fly up and Lucy accidentally hit Kage in the face with her butt.

" _Hey, what's the deal, Erza?_ " Gray asked in annoyance.

" _Sorry._ " Said Erza. " _We hit a rock!_ "

" _I am so sorry._ " Lucy said in an apologetic tone of voice.

Kageyama then held his face and asked, " _Ow, can your butt be any bigger? Then again, I can see why that Porcupine guy likes ya. Or maybe it's your big…_ "

" _You shut up!_ " Lucy yelled in offence. " _We should've never brought you along!_ "

" _That's what I was saying._ " Gray said with his arms crossed.

* * *

With Sora, Natsu, and Starlight

" _What the hell is going on?!_ " Sora asked as he, Starlight, and Happy were trying to not slide as Natsu was still yelling to the heavens with the Erigor/Grim-Wind Heartless surrounded by his wind barrier.

" _That Erigor guy somehow turned into a Heartless!_ " Yelled Starlight. " _And we've been fighting it, but his wind magic is too strong and now Natsu is getting frustrated!_ "

" _Wait, how did Erigor turn into a Heartless?!_ " Sora asked in confusion.

" _How the hell should I know?!_ " Starlight asked in frustration.

As the Erigor/Grim-Wind screeched again, Natsu yelled in rage as he lifted the train tracks right from the ground, " _THIS IS SUCH CRAP!_ "

" _Natsu,_ " Yelled Sora. " _Calm down!_ "

Starlight then yelled, " _I tried yelling at him before, Sora! It didn't work!_ "

Happy then looked over and noticed that something was up with the wind barrier. It looked like it was getting smaller and smaller. He then got an idea as he said, " _That's it._ "

" _What's it?_ " Sora asked in confusion.

Starlight then asked, " _Please tell me you have a plan._ "

" _I do._ " Happy said with a smile. " _HEY, NATSU!_ "

" _WHAT?!_ " Natsu asked in anger as he turned his head to look at his friends.

Happy then said with an unimpressed look on his face, " _You're pathetic. Let's just wait for Gray to handle this because you're never going to win._ " Sora, Starlight, and Natsu looked at the blue cat in complete shock when he said that.

Natsu then got veins popping on his head and yelled as he burst into flames, " _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_ "

" _What is wrong with you, you dumb cat!?_ " Starlight yelled as she waved her arms in frustration. Sora then looked over and noticed what was going on.

' _Oh, I get it._ ' Sora thought as he saw the wind barrier dimming down a bit. ' _Natsu's fire is causing a change in wind pressure which in turn is causing the wind bearer to day. So, the angrier he gets, the hotter his flames are._ '

" _I'LL SHOW YOU OTHERWISE!_ " Natsu yelled as he turned to the Erigor/Grim-Wind Heartless, whose wind barrier have died down, allowing the dragon slayer to charge at it and punched it in the face. The Heartless screeched as he was sent flying into the air. He then kneeled down, causing his flames to grow bigger.

" _Go get 'em, Natsu!_ " Happy cheered.

Starlight then asked, " _Wait, why are you…_ " She was then cut off by Natsu's scream, making her looked behind her to see him kneeling on the ground, charging up another attack.

Sora then looked at the dragon slayer with a smile and said to himself, " _Glad you're on our side, Natsu._ "

" _ **FIRE DRAGON'S…**_ " Natsu yelled as the Erigor/Grim-Wind Heartless came falling back down. He then jumped and was aiming right at it like a rocket. " _ **…SWORD HORN!**_ " He then collided with the Heartless' chest with his head. The Heartless let out one last screech as the dragon slayer went right though it and he was burnt away.

After he defeated the Heartless, Natsu was falling to the ground, but luckily, Happy was fast enough to fly up to him and catch him. The cat then said, " _Got ya, buddy._ "

Natsu then turned his head to look at his partner, smiled, and said, " _Thanks a lot, Happy."_

" _Alright, Natsu!_ " Sora yelled as he raised his left arm in victory. He then turned to Starlight and asked, " _So, what did you think about…huh?_ " He then turned his head to see his fellow outsider running towards Happy setting Natsu down.

As Happy set him down, Natsu said, " _Whew. That was tough._ "

" _Natsu!_ " Starlight yelled as she did a running hug on the dragon slayer. She was so happy that Natsu had won the battle and that he wasn't injured. " _Thank Celestia. I was so worried._ "

Natsu smiled and said, " _Hey, don't worry, Star. I told ya I'd take him on._ "

Starlight then smiled, hugged Natsu tighter, and said, " _I knew you would, Natsu._ " The dragon slayer just smiled at her.

Sora and Happy were standing in the background, smiling at the sight Natsu and Starlight, and both were thinking the same thing. ' _They're in love._ '

" _Guys!_ " Yelled a female voice, making Sora and Happy turn to see the Magic Mobile and Lucy waving at the group outside the window.

A couple minutes of explanation from Natsu and Starlight later, Lucy then asked, " _So that Erigor creep turned into a Heartless somehow?_ "

" _Pretty much._ " Said Starlight. " _It was weird though. From what Sora told me about Heartless, they're created when a person's heart is stolen._ "

" _So, who stole his heart?_ " Gray asked in confusion.

Erza then asked, " _More importantly, did you get the Lullaby?_ "

" _I haven't seen that thing drop it._ " Said Natsu. " _So, I think I destroyed it when I finished him off._ "

" _Think again, losers!_ " A voice yelled making everyone turn to see Pete holding an unconscious Kageyama in his arms and the Lullaby flute in his other hand.

" _Pete?!_ " Sora yelled as he summoned his Keyblade and he, Natsu, Gray, and Erza charged at him. The dark master than created a portal behind him and he went through it with Kageyama and the flute, but not before summoning a couple of Minute Bomb Heartless. The Heartless then exploded the Magic Mobile, sending the charging Fairy Tail wizards flying back towards Lucy and Starlight.

" _Sora! Gray!_ " Lucy yelled with worry.

" _Natsu! Erza!_ " Starlight yelled as she and Lucy ran towards the rest of the team on the ground. As the blonde lifted Sora up a small bit, the keyblade wielder hit the ground in frustration at the fact that Pete had got away with the Eisenwald Wizard and the Lullaby Flute.

* * *

 **Here you go, everyone. The next chapter of Hearts for a Fairy and I bet all of you who are following this story are like, 'THANK GOD! It's about time.' How many of you were thinking that? Be honest now.**

 **So, I decided to make Erigor a Heartless because I thought that be an interesting idea for Pete having the ability to turn people into Heartless by touching them.**

 **Next chapter will be the finale of the Teamwork Story arc of Hearts for a Fairy and that will feature Sora's Second Pentagram Drive form, a new type of D-Link, and a new outsider of Fiore.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer;** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, or MLP. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. And any Disney characters introduced in this fanfiction is obviously belongs to Disney. There are also Final Fantasy characters in the story which also belongs to Square Enix.**

 **I'm also getting help with this story by my friend, pinkiepierocks. So I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
